Adventure Time with Pen and Bartram feat Ice Prince
by MorenoX25
Summary: After the Lich was unleashed and a meteor struck the Earth, the Land of Ooo was created. This is where the heroic duo Pen and Bartram live. What they don't know is that there is a relation between them and a certain ruler of the Ice Kingdom. Rated Teen just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Please read the Author Notes at the end of the chapter.  
**

**Prologue-**

It was almost like any other day in the Grass lands in the land of Ooo or more precisely inside the Mertens house, home of the great hero Penn and his loyal companion Bartram the mule, except today it was an extremely hot day.

"Man! It's so hot today!"- said the human hero to his mule friend. Pen was sitting on the couch inside the living room, with Bartram sitting next to him.

It has been a long morning of chores and farm work, but Pen couldn't complain, the farm was the primary income for the family (aside for the occasional treasure that Pen and Bartram found in their adventures). But after finishing all his chores both him and Bartram were very hot from working under the blazing sun.

Bartram nodded his head in agreement; he too felt that the house was too hot for comfort.

"I wish that there were something to refresh ourselves with but there isn't anything cold to drink in the fridge"- Pen kept complaining while fanning himself with an old fan from his mother.

Bartram then got up and walked to the open window and stuck out his head as if trying to point at something.

"What is it Bar Bar?"- Pen walked next to Bartram trying to see what his friend was pointing at. –"The Ice Kingdom? Yes, that's a great idea! You're a genius Bar Bar!" -The boy went rapidly to his room to collect his adventure backpack and famous yellow hat that covers his light brown hair. "I better pack a sweater, mom will kill me if I catch a cold"- then Pen remembered that his mom hadn't arrive yet from the Candy Kingdom.

"I should leave a note, I don't want mom to worry" after he wrote the note, he left it on the fridge and went outside. Pen jumped on Bartram and the two of them rode to the Ice Kingdom.

After Pen and Bartram were halfway to their destination, Mrs. Mertens arrived from her shopping trip from the Candy Kingdom. Sure it was strange how the world had changed so radically from what she and her husband were accustomed to, from normal humans to candy people, talking animals and other kind of strange and mystical creatures, but she saw it happen with her own eyes, the day that foul essence covered the world and when that meteorite struck the earth causing mutations at an accelerated rate.

The world would have been in complete chaos if it weren't for the appearance of leaders that created the kingdoms that now covered the new land of Ooo. As for humanity, her husband and she established a home and a little farm on the Grass lands and sent out a message around Ooo in search of other human survivors. That was 12 years ago and they never found any. Sure,there were humanoids with strange color skins and other characteristics, but as far as the Mertens family knew they were the only "normal" humans left.

But in the end life in the land of Ooo although strange was better than living with fear under the tyranny of the Destiny Gang.

"Pen! Honey, I´m home!"- Mrs. Mertens said while carrying all the supplies she bought in the Candy Kingdom. Mrs. Mertens liked the Candy Kingdom the citizens were always friendly with her and her family and travelling between the house and the kingdom was short and more importantly safe.

"Where is that boy? He better not be out there having adventures before finishing his chores" It would seem strange for a mother to let her son have adventures in the strange and dangerous land of Ooo. But Mr. and Mrs. Mertens had noticed that their son was incredible strong and agile for a boy his age. Her husband had theorized that it was a possible side effect from the mutations that created Ooo, and if that was the case the Mertens still loved their son Pen all the same.

Also not only Pen was strong, he was brave and righteous, he could never stand doing nothing when people needed help. A trait that she didn't know where he could got it from, nevertheless she was proud of her son. Thanks to him, her husband and she had met a lot of good people that became family friends, like Tree Trunks, that sweet elephant who bakes delicious apple pies. And even royalty, like Bubblegum Princess ruler of the Candy Kingdom, whom Pen has helped and saved a few times.

Being a Hero was a big part of Pen's life so she couldn't deny him the need for adventure and heroism but that didn't mean she wasn't worried every time Pen went out with Bartram adventuring or that he could do go out without finishing his chores first.

"Where did that boy go this time?"- Mrs. Mertens said after noticing the note on the fridge. Pen would usually wait for her or his father's permission before going out but if there was an emergency and they weren't present Pen would usually write them a note explaining where he was.

-" Mom,

Bartram and I went to the Ice kingdom to play.

P.S. I already finished my chores.

P.S S Yes, I have a sweeter.

Love, Pen."

After reading the letter Mrs. Mertens gasped in fear. Of all the places he could go, he had to go there. Quickly she ran outside the house with worry on her face. -"PEN! PEN!"- She called out for him but she was too late they were already too far away.

Mrs. Mertens put her hands together intertwining her fingers and prayed to the sky. –"Please God, I beg you, please don't let Pen meet ´him', the Ice Prince, don't let him meet his brother".

**Author Notes:**

This Fic was inspired by rumay-chian from deviantart.

Although it is loosely based on the comic, I highly recommend checking her comic "The Ice Prince" and her Deviantart Gallery.

Note: The comic is in Spanish but it has the English translation at he bottom.


	2. Chapter 2- Prisoners of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Please read the Author Notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 2- Prisoners of Love**

After arriving to the Ice kingdom Pen and Bartram were having a lot fun. Sliding down the snow hills, (Pen in an office chair and Bartram in an broken ironing board they found in the snow). As they slid down the hill, they gained more speed and dodging obstacles became more difficult.

"Bar Bar! Watch out for the penguins!"- Pen yelled at his incredible skilled friend (who would've guess that a Mule could snowboard like that!) as they slid through a horde of penguins, the penguins were sent flying out as the duo passed by. – "Sorry our bad!".

Their joyride came to an end when both heroes slid off from a cliff into the air, soaring until they fell into the snow creating a crater.

Unfortunately for them they weren't alone because both adventurers fell beside the very ruler of the Ice kingdom, the unsociable, cold hearted and for some people evil, Ice Prince.

The Ice Prince was busy searching for treasures and other junk to bring back to the castle when he was interrupted by a torrent of snow that fell on top of him and buried him completely.

Ice prince didn't mind being buried in snow but what annoyed him was the sudden interruption of his search. The ruler unburied himself and tried to find the people responsible.

"Hhm. What do we have here" - said the prince when he found a boy with yellow hat **(1)** with a familiar shape of dog ears, and next to him a brown mule that sent a sense of familiarity to his core but the blue skinned prince decided to ignore it in favor of confrontation.

"Who dares to enter the Ice Kingdom?" – announced the prince catching the attention of the trespassers.

"Huh?"- was the only sound that Pen uttered when he finally notice the person talking to them over the crater. He was a young blue skinned man with very long white hair and over his head was a golden crown that showed his status as royalty. He also wore a blue cape with golden shoulder pads. Underneath the cape the blue man wore a blue long sleeved shirt and pants that were tattered around the ankles and he wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

"My name is Pen Mertens and this is my friend Bartram, he is a mule, who are you?"- Pen asked the blue man, trying to be friendly and respectful like his mom taught him.

For a strange reason the name of both the kid and mule sent a sharp pain to the Ice Prince's head. That was strange! the prince thought. The pain came and went so suddenly, that had never happened before.

"You dare to talk to me like that? Don't you know who I am? I am the ruler of this kingdom! The master of ice and snow! I am the ICE PRINCE!"- Pen was taken aback by the way the Ice Prince introduced himself. He didn't have to yell and sound so mean, Pen was only trying to be friendly.

"Now that you know who I am, tell me what are you two doing trespassing my property?"- The Ice prince continued to press the boy for answers, making himself look like a jerk.

"Sorry, man! We are only playing in the snow trying to beat the heat! Pen decided to tell the truth, maybe that way the prince would calm a little.

The Ice prince only got more annoyed even though he got an answer to his rude question. –"I don't care! This is my domain and you just can't come here as you please and mess around with my snow. Those are my rules".

Not only the blue prince wasn't acting pince-like he was also very rude and Pen also getting tired of the ruler's attitude. "Dude, your rules are lame, Why don't you try to be cool?- responded Pen finally annoyed.

Pen's answer only made the Ice Prince angrier. – "Cool? , I'll show you cool, you brat!"- The prince used his power over snow to create creatures under his command. "Ice minions, Attack" After the order the Ice creatures fell down the crater and started their attack. Seeing an opportunity to kick buns and take names, Pen grinned with excitement.

"Ok! If a fight is what you want, that's what you get! Said Pen while cutting a snowman head of with only a slicing chop, it seemed that the snow creatures weren't too strong or resilient. Not only Pen was fighting but also Bartram was seeing his fair share of action. He tackled, stomped and bucked the snow creatures as fast as they came.

"Great job Bar Bar! That was totally awesome! – Pen congratulated his friend as they defeated the last of the snow creatures. "Come on Ice Prince! That's the best you got?" Pen was very excited; forget sliding or making snow castles, fighting was always his most favorite part of adventuring. As he was enjoying the victory over the snow creatures, Pen didn't see the Freeze beam that Ice Prince sent to their direction.

"Ha! How do you like that, brat!" Ice prince gloated to the hero duo trapped frozen in ice. "Now what to do with you" the prince wondered for a second until an idea came to mind.

* * *

Ice Prince's castle was different and unique like any other in the land, first of all it was inside a hollowed out mountain, the biggest mountain in all the Ice Kingdom, and the inside was as big as the mountain itself, with tons of chambers and connecting tunnels that could take you anywhere. Some rooms and chambers were secret or hardly used and some were lost inside forever in time until the prince decided to have a new closet or something. But Ice Prince living room was the most used and the most beautiful room in all the castle; with Ice and snow adorning every wall and ceiling, it would be a majestic view if it wasn't full of Ice Prince's personal belongings and trash scattered all over the place, but if one could ignore that, you could truly appreciate the finesse of the room.

It was a shame that the current occupants of the room couldn't appreciate the beauty of such room, because all of them were here against their will. The four of them were not only girls but princesses of other kingdoms. All of them captured and brought here by the horrible Ice Prince. They had been trapped for days inside the cell jail inside the living room. They were Slime Princess, Wildberry Princess, Hot Dog Princess and Lumpy Space Princess. **(2)**

They were all discussing their situation when suddenly the Ice Prince appeared in a sled pulled by a big snow dog and carrying a block of ice with two people inside; were they more princesses?, how many more did the Prince needed to abduct until he was satisfied?

"That's it, good job Jake" The prince ordered his faithful snow dog to halt and then the dog reshaped itself until it was a more normal sized dog. **(3)**

"I'm back home! Hello ladies!" said the prince in a sweet tone that sent chills to the princess' backs, although the prince tried to sound sweet and playful, the four princesses knew that he could explode in rage in any moment for simple little things. He was crazy nuts and they would never trust him.

"Now, now princesses look at what I brought you! A baby and a pet for you to play with!"- Said their abductor while pushing the block of ice off the sled and into the jail cell; breaking the ice in the process and freeing the frozen boy and mule.

The first to recognize the two frozen prisoners was Wilberry Princess- "Pen! Are you okay?" - asked concerned by the two captured heroes, but at the same time the presence of these two brought a little hope to the princesses. Surely now that two well-know heroes were here they would be able to set them all free.

Pen was feeling numb, so it took him a minute to recuperate and understand what the stuff happened. " Wildberry Princess?" she was the first one that Pen recognized and then he noticed the other captured princess. "Hotdog Princess? Slime Princess?" Just what the stuff was going on? what were the princesses doing here?

Almost as if she had read Pen's thoughts Slime Princess said -"We are all prisoners, keep inside this cell by the Ice Prince" Pen felt anger after hearing that, he thought Ice Prince was just a jerk but kidnapping princesses was whole other level.

"ICE PRINCE"- Pen yell in anger -"BIG JERK!, Why are you keeping these girls prisoners?"- Ice Prince just looked at him like he was an insignificant ant but he gave him an answer anyway.

"You are too much of a brat to understand, kiddo!" Pen was getting angrier with the condescending tone the prince was using. "I collect princesses because I want to marry one" Pen was surprised by the answer. Marriage?! Why would someone who wants to marry kidnap someone else, couldn't the prince act like his title instead of being a jerk?.

Bartram stomp his right front leg on the ground as if trying to say something, Surprisingly the Ice Prince understood him –"I'm collecting them first, because I want to make the right choice for sure, marriage is long and complicated, you can't blame me for trying to make the correct choice, can you?" answered without hesitation to the mule who apparently could communicate throughout Morse code.

Pen now more calmed tried to reason with their captor, maybe he could convince the blue man that what he was doing was wrong. –"Don't do this, Ice Prince, what you are doing is wrong. Look, the girls don't like it in here, just let them go please". - Pen hoped that his words could reach the Ice Prince, sometimes asking nicely was better than threaten someone.

"What are you saying? Of course they like it in here"- it was amazing he could actually believe that lie. –"If they didn't like it in here I would've frozen them already" the prince said above a whisper but the effect was better than if he had yell it. The low tone made the threat scarier and sent a cold shiver on everyone's spines.

"What do you say Princesses? Do you like it in here or not?" asked in a happy tone that said a lot of the prince's mental health. Dude was clearly bipolar.

All the princesses nodded and agree with their crazy captor and Pen couldn't blame them they were terrified of the Ice Prince.

Pen decided to reassure the princesses, it was better than them feeling scared. -"Don't worry princesses. I pledge that Bar Bar and I will protect each and every one of you and furthermore I see all of you happily married to whatever sweet thing y'all want to be married to!"- He tried to use as many big words he had learned from listening to Princess Bubblegum.

The princesses all let cries of joy, knowing that they could always count with the great hero Pen.

Pen started looking inside his backpack searching for something to beat the Ice prince with, -"How could I forget my sword back home?" Pen kept searching not finding something remotely useful. –" Binoculars... toothbrush... quilt... sweater... trail mix... "- he was getting worried until he found something at the very bottom. "Yes! My flute!"- said excitedly, then with great speed and precision Pen threw his flute at the Ice Prince who had been enjoying seeing Pen struggling to come up with something.

The Ice Prince reacted extremely fast and caught the projectile with his right "hand". –"My flute! How…" Pen didn't finish his sentence because his eyes were fixed on the "hand" that caught the flute. It wasn't a real hand or even a real arm; it was a mechanical arm similar to those that people who lost limbs used. Except this one didn't have fingers but a pinser. How could he not notice that?!

"Oh! You like my arm, well I can't tell you how I got it or how I lost my previous one but I can tell you that it is more useful and resilient than an arm made of flesh! Ice prince was enjoying the look of shock on Pen's face but quickly hided his arm inside his blue cape after he noticed the princesses staring at it, he didn't want them to know about it before the wedding.

Ice Prince was so mad! He didn't want the princesses to think less of him, -"Look at what you made me do!" He then took Pen's flute and broke it in half –"How do you like this?" Pen's anger came back full force – "That was my brother's flute!"- How could he had thrown that, maybe assaulting Ice Prince with the flute was a bad idea to begin with but Pen wasn't thinking about that, he was angry and he wanted to punch the blue out of the prince's face.

"Ice Prince! You better either set us free or come in here and fight me 'cause otherwise I'm GONNA FLIP OUT_! _Pen was furious and he couldn't help but scream the last part. In that moment something assaulted Ice Prince's head. He felt a sudden jolt of pain that almost made him scream.

What is happening to me! Thought the Prince, this had never happened before. The pain was so strong he feared he'll pass out! He needed to get out and fast! Find something to lessen the migraine he was suffering. –"I'm sorry princesses but I have to go to the bathroom, It´ll be just for a second so please excuse me" the ice prince said while trying to hide the immense pain in his head.

As the prince walked out of the room Pen continued to shout- "ICE PRINCE!". As Pen kept shaking the bars of the cell he felt that someone had touched his shoulder. –"Huh? Bar Bar!, are you ok?" - Pen asked concerned. He was so busy with the Ice Prince that he forgot to check on him when they fell out of the ice.

Bartram just nodded at his friend and then stomped a few time on the ground. -"You're right Bar Bar, I'm sorry princesses!"- How could he let the Prince get to him like that, not only he had forgotten about Bartram's safety, he forgot the princesses' too.

"Slime Princess, are you alright?"- "He's held us here for weeks, questioning us about our favorite sports and quirky behavior. I've tried to tell him as little as possible." Responded slime princess, glad that Pen was worried about her but after all that happened she was losing the little hope they had left of escaping.

"He's also made us answer personality and aptitude tests" said Hot dog princess, she hated those. She disliked the idea of having high compatibility with the Ice Prince.

Pen turned his attention to the Purple cloud of Lumps that was Lumpy Space Princess,- "What about you LSP? How do you fair?"- "I'm bored, and I'm not having any fun." Answer LSP with her infamous voice that had led to many people thinking she was a male.

Then Pen turned to the last of the princesses, "Wildberry Princess?"- She was hesitant to answer but she shyly admitted- "I don't really like to complain, but I felt really uncomfortable when he sends penguins to make sure we don't try to escape when he let us out for the bathroom"

Then an idea came to Pen as fast as lightning when he heard that- "That's it! Wildberry princess you're a genius!" Wildberry Princess blushed at that, she didn't understand why she was complimented, but she really liked it, especially because it was Pen who did it.

"I..I don't understand" replied shyly Wildberry Princess. –"Everyone listen!, I have a plan." Those were the magic words that made the princesses feel that there was still hope for them to escape.

"This is what we're going to do, first I'll convince the Ice Prince to let me out to use the bathroom, and then before he closes the door I'll beat him real hard, while I'm doing that all of you ride on Bartram and escape! Everyone's on board with this? Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, as Pen talked with the princesses the Ice Prince was in the Bathroom trying to find something to alleviate his head.

"Where is it? Where is it? In the name of glob where is the medicine" The pain wasn't as strong as before but it was still bothering him, he was so frantic that he was making a mess of pills, cream and toilet paper. – "Thank Glob here it is" he was so desperate for relief that he didn't bother to pass the pills with water. After gulping the pills he sat on the toilet waiting for the pills to kick in.

"Why…?" He whispered. Why was he having these intense headaches? Why were they so sudden? They started when he met those meddlesome Pen and Bartram. Were they the ones responsible? If so, how were they doing it? They couldn't have poisoned him and they didn't look like magic users to be able to put a curse or a hex on him so what the stuff!

"I better get out now, I don't want the princesses to worry about me" After a few minutes he got out of the bathroom. "Hey princesses, did you miss me? I'm sorry if I took too long, but now we can do some fun stuff together, who wants to sing Karaoke?" Now that the headache was gone we could go back to wooing the princesses and show them some of his awesome singing skills.

"Hey, man! Ice Prince!" Pen started calling for his attention the moment he stepped inside the room. -"Could you let me out of this cell?"- asked the boy in an urgent way. But as expected the Ice Prince refused.- " What made you think that I would've changed my opinion about letting you go just for going to the bathroom?" The prince asked annoyed, did he really gave up that easily that he was begging now? Very deep inside of him he felt disappointed.

"No dude, I have to go to the bathroom!" Pen pleaded as he crossed his legs. "Do you really think I will fall for that trick?"- Did they really think this pathetic idea would work?. -"Please dude I'm not faking it, please let me go!"- Wow that sounded sincere but the prince still had his doubts, better test his resolve. –"I think not" the prince was sure this was an act; he could feel it in his gut.

Then Pen made his final plea "PLEASE!" the cry was so high his voice cracked for a second, and that sent a new wave of pain to Ice Prince's head. It was so sudden and painful that the Ice Prince had to cry out in pain.

"AAH! Okay, Okay! I let you go!"- now he was sure that it was the brat who was causing the headaches, but it hurt so much that he didn't care at the moment he only wanted to get rid of the pain, maybe if he let him go the pain would go away.

He was wrong, the moment he opened the gate he felt more pain, but not in the head but in his stomach where the little brat has punched him. "Everyone get out!" Pen yelled out while the princesses mounted Bartram to make their final escape.

It only took a few seconds for the Ice Prince to recuperate; the headache went away the instant Pen sucker punched him. That was the good news the bad news was that the punch really, really hurt. How could a 12 year old punch as hard as a full grown man. Then he noticed the mule carrying out the princess out of cell.

"NO! Don't go!"- He sounded strange almost as if he was scared of been left alone. Then he turned to anger -"I'll kill you all" he was preparing a freeze beam to put an end to the princesses escape but he was interrupted by a kick in the face.

"Hiyaa" Pen's kick was enough to knock down the Prince; just what the junk did his parents feed to this brat. Pen didn't stop there; he jumped on top of the Prince body and grabbed his clothes from the neck so they could see each other eye to eye.

"You brat! You ruined everything! You messed up my chances of marrying four of my potential wives!" although he had kidnapped 4 princesses and kept them inside a cell for days, he still acted like he was the victim.

"That is not the case! You're nuts, man! And I don't know _how_ to help you! Probably because I'm just a simple dude." Even after all of this experience Pen still wanted to help the Ice Prince, he wasn't completely evil, he was just a misguided soul. That was completely bonkers.

"The point is, don't put princesses in jail ever again!" if talking and asking nicely didn't work maybe the rough way will make the ice Prince understand. But it seemed that not even a beating would change the Ice Prince anytime soon. "As if I ever listen to a child like you" - answer back one last time before Pen put him out of commission with a punch to the jaw.

"That one was for my brother's flute"- said Pen to the unconscious body of the mad prince on the floor. Pen got off the Ice prince and walked to the remains of the only thing he had of his missing brother. -"I'm so sorry, Finn!"- A single tear escape from the young boy's eye and fell to the icy floor, he then took the broken pieces and stuffed them in his backpack before finally escaping the cold castle.

While Pen made his escape the fallen Ice Prince was having the strangest dream. He could she a rustic house next to a barn and a woman calling for him. –"Come back to the house F#%&!"- That last word he couldn't understand but he answer back. –"I coming M##"- What was that? Why couldn't he hear the last word? What was happening?

Then his surroundings changed to the very same house but this time it was burning, he could hear the cries for help of the woman who called earlier. He didn't understand why but he felt compelled to help them he just did; the prince extended his arms and used his powers of ice and snow to put out the fire. Then everything went dark.

There was nothing, no light or any sound. The prince wasn't even sure if he had a body or not, everything was strange, he could feel how the darkness started enveloping him, he started feeling cold, very cold, he was freezing. He felt the cold pierce him, burring itself deeper almost as if the darkness was trying to consume his innards. It hurt.

The prince tried to scream but no sound came, the cold was spreading through his body, it was so cold it burned worst than any fire could. He tried to struggle but it was useless he couldn't feel his body, he didn't have one, the darkness wasn't consuming his body it was consuming his soul.

All of the sudden the prince heard voices. They sounded distant but at the same time near, they were cold but tempting. At first they were intelligible, but as the cold consumed him the voices became clearer, they were whispering, the voices started reveling old and forgotten secrets only for him to know. He was theirs and they were his. He needed to accept for them to make the pain again, to never remember any suffering, he could be happy again, he just needed to accept. He would do anything just to make the pain go away.

"WHAAAAAAA!"- Everything came to a stop, he could see an infant, no older than one year old, he was crying, why he was crying? Was it because of him? He didn't know what to do. He looked around and saw the house he had frozen. He saw a bald man next to a blond woman who was carrying the crying baby.

The prince felt himself talking to the woman but the words where silent to him, he then carried them to a mule, and saw them rode away. He felt himself talking again but the words were so faint, barely audible, but he heard them. "Leave me alone"- The words were lost the moment they leave his mouth, because the darkness and cold consumed them and him once again.

Ice Prince opened his eyes and returned from his dream. He was at the exact same spot where he lost consciousness. The only difference was that he was surrounded by penguins and his faithful snow dog Jake. – "Jake? Penguins? What happened? Where are the princesses?" the prince asked while standing up and looking around to assess the situation.

After he regained full consciousness was when he remember what happened. That brat, Pen, he took the princesses away, and punched his lights out. He didn't know how much time had passed, the princess could be long gone by now.

Jake feeling his master's anger tried to console him – "Woof, woof" – his master turned to him and said - "Don't worry Jake, I'm not mad at you, I am mad at those meddlesome "heroes". –He used finger quotes at the words heroes because to him they were the ones who stole HIS princesses.

The prince kneeled down and petted Jake – "Don't worry buddy!" said the prince while calming himself. –"Those were only four potential wives; there are a ton of different princesses out there for me to kidnap and marry". Ice Prince started laughing maniacally forgetting completely about his strange dream.

* * *

All the princesses were cheering for their escape; freedom was more beautiful when you had been deprived of it. Pen was walking next to Bartram while the princesses rode him, except LSP, she was floating.

Since it was already very late at night Pen decided to take the princesses to the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum was very kind so Pen was certain that she could house her fellow princesses for a night.

"Like, oh my glob, I can't wait to tell Melissa all about my kidnapping, she'll be like totally jealous that my life so exciting!" LSP was announcing her plans now that she was free and far away of that creep Ice Prince. Her fellow princesses didn't share her enthusiasm about retelling their capture as a grand adventure but they were glad for their freedom.

"I can't wait to get to the castle, I been dying for some real food! Ice Prince's food was terrible!"- Shared Hot dog Princess to her fellow escapees. All of them nodded in agreement, ice prince cooking skills were subpar at best. They preferred to chew ice before eating more of Ice Prince cooking.

It didn't take long for the six of them to arrive at the Candy Castle home of Princess Bubblegum. –"Thanks a lot for taking the princess for the night, Princess Bubblegum" – said Pen after explaining the whole situation to the pink princess.

"There's no need to thank me Pen. It is the least I can do for my fellow princesses, especially if the Ice Prince is involved" Bubblegum had explained to Pen that he Ice Prince had caused problems before but only to those who entered the Ice Kingdom, this was the first time that he had kidnapped someone, which was worrisome especially if it was royalty.

"Now if you´d excuse me, I need to inform the castle staff about our royal guests"- "Good bye Princess Bubblegum!" – "Good bye Pen"- The princess turned around and went looking for Peppermint Butler, leaving Pen all alone. The other princesses were at the royal dining hall eating real food and not whatever the heck the Ice Prince had given them.

As Pen turned to leave he heard someone calling his name. "P..Pen" it was Wildberry Princess. – "Princess, did you need me for something?" Wildberry Princess walked up to him and tried to tell him something but she was been shy.

"Mm.. I .. wanted.. to tell you.."- she was speaking really soft barely above whispers, but since they were the only ones on the room, Pen could hear her.

"Yes princess? What do you need?" Pen could tell she was nervous about something so he didn't try to hurry her.

"I..I am very grateful that you save me…US. I mean save us" she quickly corrected herself. "No need to thank me princess it's what I do" he said with a smile, he would never let anyone down; he would help anyone, anywhere no matter how big or small the problem.

"But I really am! You were so brave!" Wildberry Princess was amazed by his heroic rescue, she admired him, he came on her hour of need and risked his life for her and the others without hesitation or reward, he was a real hero.

"It was nothing" said Pen putting a hand behind his head while a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He was accustomed to receiving thanks and kind words every time he helped somebody, but the way that Wildberry Princess had thanked him make him feel strange.

Wildberry was more and more amazed by him, not only he had save them all and didn't ask for any reward, he was also modest about his accomplishment. – "Even so I wish to give you something as a token of my appreciation"- Wildberry blushed a lot but it wasn't very noticeable since she was already red.

"A token? What is it?" asked Pen curious. He usually received just words of thanks and sometimes a weapon or a baked good, so he was excited for whatever the Princess wanted to give him.

"Could you please kneel down for a bit" the princess asked him and he complied. Wildberry blushed a lot more and she felt she looked like a tomato more than a berry.

"This is my gift to you"- she couldn't believe she was doing this, but it was too late to back down now. She neared her face to Pen's and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was simple and innocent but for Wildberry Princess it was the wildest thing she had ever done.

Pen was stunned by the kiss. He didn't expect such a thing. This was nothing compared to every other kiss he had received beforee. Sure most of them were from his mom and he had been kissed before by Princess Bubblegum when he save her from falling to her death, but that time was only in the cheek. This was a whole different thing.

The kiss didn't last long, maybe two seconds but for the both of them it felt like an eternity. After the kiss ended Wildberry became so flustered that she bolted out of the room with tons of thoughts running in her mind, how could she have done that? What would Pen think about her now? and Did he like it?

Pen just stood there frozen and confused by the whole situation, it took him a whole minute to process what happened between him and Wildberry princess. She kissed him out of the blue and he didn't stop her. Would he have stopped her? He didn't know what to think, he better ask someone with more life experience like Dad or Mom.

Suddenly a feeling of dread invaded him. Mom, she was going to kill him for coming back home so late at night. Maybe if he calmly explained what happened and that he ended up saving four princesses she wouldn't ground him for life. But deep inside he knew that it wasn't going to be enough. He was so flopped. He should have stayed a prisoner of the Ice Prince.

* * *

When Pen arrived home he expected her parents waiting for him ready to give him his punishment right there without giving him time to explain. What he didn't expect was his mother to squeeze the life out of him with a hug the moment he entered the house.

"Oh Pen! I'm so happy you're safe" said Mom while hugging him so hard he felt he would die of lack of air. "The moment I stop hugging you, you are so grounded mister!" Pen was confused, yes he had arrived home late but mom had never acted like this before.

Pen looked at his father pleading him for help. "Honey, I think that's enough let the poor boy breath". As his mother let him go Pen sighed in relief. His mother's hug would've almost killed him, maybe next time he should take her along with Bar Bar on the next adventure, those hugs were that dangerous.

"Now Pen, tell us what happened" Mr. Mertens wasn't as concerned as his wife, since he knew that Pen was special and could take care of himself, but he was still curious about what kept Pen so busy.

"Well, Bar Bar and I went to the Ice Kingdom to play and beat the heat, you know, after doing our chores, of course!" Pen decided to tell them the whole story from the beginning, his parents deserved it.

"But after sliding down the hills we were found by the Ice Prince!" - The moment Pen said that name, dread creept into Mrs. Mertens heart. Her worst fear came true and her worry was evident in her face.

"What's wrong Mom? Did you guys meet the Ice Prince before?" Pen noticed the look on his mother's face the moment he mentioned the prince. Did he try to hurt them before? If that was the case he was going to beat up the Ice Prince the next time they meet.

Mrs. Mertens was conflicted, she didn't want to lie to her son, but she couldn't tell him that the Ice Prince was his long lost brother Finn either. She didn't know how he would take the news that his brother was one of the most feared and hated person on all of Ooo.

Mr. Mertens sensing her wife's distress answered for her, "Yes, we have heard of him before. He's the reason we told you not to enter deep into the Ice Kingdom" He also didn't want to tell his son they real relation with the Ice Prince so he decided to tell a half truth.

"I'm sorry" Pen was really repentant for going against his parents warning. But he quickly got over it and continued with his story. – "After introducing himself he captured us and took us to his home" - Mrs. Mertens concealed her worries better this time, She knew her eldest son preferred to be left alone, that's why he kept attacking people who entered his icy domains. But taking prisoners was something he had never done before.

"After that he locked us inside a cell in his living room with four princesses, he said he kidnapped them because he wanted to marry one" Now that caused the Mertens to show a face of surprise. It was shocking news. Deep down Mrs. Mertens felt happy that Finn didn't want to be a loner anymore; no mother wants to see their sons be alone and unloved. On the other hand kidnapping and forcing people to marry you was the wrong way to do things. This was a new level wickedness for their eldest son.

Pen continued his story and told them how he came up with a plan to beat the Ice Prince and escape with the princesses. He ended the tale explaining where he took the princesses and what Princess Bubblegum told him about Finn's past transgressions. The Mertens were conflicted, they were happy that Pen and the Princesses were safe and unhurt, but they disliked the idea of their two sons fighting each other if Finn continued with his new M.O.

Mrs. Mertens noticed how quiet Pen became after he ended his tale, she then noticed he was holding back tears. – "Pen? What's wrong dear?" – She was worried Pen rarely cried. –"Mom. I..I.."- he tried to talk but it was difficult getting his words across while holding his tears. Instead he decided to show them the reason why he became so upset.

It was Finn's flute, the one he carved himself all those years ago, now it lay broken in half in Pen's hands. "It was my fault" – he confessed barely above a whisper. "Now, now, I'm sure it wasn't your fault" his mother consoled him. – "NO! it was MY fault" – he didn't meant to raise his voice to his mother but had to confess. He had to suffer for what he had done to his brother's only physical reminder. –"I threw it at the Ice Prince trying to hurt him so he would let us out! But he caught it and broke it in half! – Why he had done that? It was a stupid plan in hindsight, he was desperate and in his stupidity he had thrown his brother's precious flute.

"I'm so stupid" – he cried and finally letting his tears loose. He deserved be called stupid for what he had done. It was the most stupid thing he had ever done! He deserved to be punished and be yell at, he destroyed a precious memory.

"PEN! Never say that ever again!"- Mrs. Mertens said it while looking at his poor son in the eyes. "You are not stupid and you should never think that! You are a brave boy who always tries to do the right thing" – She embraced her son while fighting tears herself.

She wanted to cry with his son but she had to be strong for him. –"You just saved four people today and they would be sad to hear their savior called himself stupid!" She needed to reassured her son. He needed to hear this. –"You may have made a mistake! But everyone makes them! Even your dad and I." – Pen was getting calmer but tears still came from hearing his Mom talk. –"I am sure Finn wouldn't mind! I sure he would've been proud that his little brother could save the lives of six people including Bartram and yourself! And the only thing that was lost was an old flute."

"R-Really?"- Pen asked hopefully after a minute of silence. He felt and a hand rest in his shoulder and he look up at his Dad. – "I'm sure of it" He had been silent while watching his wife comforting their son, she was better at it than him, but he knew when to intervene.

"He would say something like 'All right, that's my little Bro, he is the best hero there is, I'm proud of him'". – After a few moments Pen finally said. "Thank you. Mom, Dad, thank you. And all the members present of the Mertens family share a hug near the fireplace.

**Author Notes:**

Man this is the reason why I didn't write Fanfiction, it takes a lot of time and work, I don't know how you guys do it.

I may or may not continue writing this since I'm on a break and have time, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write during classes. College takes a lot of my free time.

Once again I remind you to check rumay-chian deviantart gallery and comic this fic is loosely based on.

Chapter Notes.

**(1)** Pen's yellow hat has the shape of Jake's head.

**(2)** I didn't include Emerald Princess and Ghost Princess for two reasosn. One: I don't like Emerald Princess that much and she didn't do or say anything important during the episode. Two: Ghost Princess been there is a big plothole, she's a ghost how could Ice King capture a ghost? Some may say that his ice is magic and with it he could capture her and keep her prisoner, I can believe that. But since they have never expalined how he didn't I decided to exclude her.

**(3)** Snow Jake has shapeshifting powers but he can only use them when there is enough snow and Ice he could use.

**(4)** Why was there an implied (no really?) PenXWBerry subtext. Well, because Wildberry Princess is frickin cute and she deserves more love. And if you don't like that well Lump Off! Sorry, that was rude of me. what I said was that you can ignore it as a one sided thing. And sorry for disturbing your WB/whatever-you-guys-want sensibilities.


	3. Chapter 3- Evicted! part 1

**Another Chapter this soon!? But I just uploaded the Fic today! What can I say? I felt inspired by your comments. Also did I mention that this is my first fic ever?**

**I decided that instead of really long chapters, I will write these short ones, so hopefully I can upload them faster. Just I reminder, I can do this only because I'm on a break the moment in return school this will be in hiatus! But don't worry I have till February.**

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my little story, it felt good reading your words. **

**Special Thanks to coldblue for his suggestions.**

**Now I'll answer some questions at the bottom on the Author Notes.**

**So Please Read the Author Notes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

Chapter 3 – Evicted by the thing that came from the Nightosphere!

Tonight was the night; he had been waiting for this moment all week. After finishing dinner Pen bolted out of the house to finally spend the night in his Tree Fort.

The Tree Fort was the coolest place ever for relaxing and spending a good time after adventuring or doing chores. Pen and his father had worked on the Tree Fort since he was six; it took years of hard work to make it the best tree house ever. It was the size of a small house but it was big enough even for Bartram (who was skilled at climbing trees). There Pen kept all the treasures, prizes and even rewards he had found, won or received in his adventures. And tonight was the night.

Mom had finally let him spend the night in the fort! He had to work his buns off to get his mom's permission but it was totally worth it. Pen had a ton of stuff planned. He was going to stay all night playing BMO, eat some of the pie Tree Trunks baked for him and read comic books from before the creation of Ooo, could you believe it!

He climbed the tree as fast as he could, he couldn't contain all the excitement he was feeling. But when he opened the door he found something that he didn't expect, a teenage black haired boy with a darker shirt that said "Jerk" in bold white letters **(1)** and dirtied jeans. He looked around 17 years-olds and excluded a punk-troublemaker kind of vibe. The only thing strange (strange? In Ooo? No way!) about him were his grey skin and pointy ears.

The grey teenager was sitting on the couch Pen and Bartram had won after beating that Cyclops, and he seemed to be eating something. –"Oh! Hello there! Who are you?" the grey teen asked as if he like wasn't invading Pen's Tree Fort. –"Who am I?! I should be the one asking that! Who are you, where did you come from and what are you doing here?"- Pen wasn't a rude kid but entering to his Fort without permission really ticked him off.

"Mmm… oh! Yeah my bad!"- he said ignoring the fuming human boy. – "In that particular order… I'm Marshall Lee Abadeer, the Demon Prince** (2)**, I came from the Nightosphere and I live here now"- said in a very laid back manner.

Pen was stunned, he wasn't expecting that answer, did he said Demon Prince? Oh great antoher prince that was a pain in the butt why couldn't the princes be nice like their female counterparts, wait a second, did he said DEMON?! As in the evil creatures that come from hell to torment people, he said he came from the Nightosphere, was that how they called hell nowadays? Did they send a memo notifying the change of name and he didn't find out until know?

Wow, his mind went way off track but that's what happens when the prince of hell or possibly one of its subsidiaries came to your tree house uninvited claiming it was his.

Pen would have remained frozen in shock if he hadn't notice what the Demon teen was eating. –"Is that apple pie?" he finally asked after what might seemed hours of silence but in reality were like 20 seconds.

"WAS apple pie, and let me tell you it was delicious" – he responded while dropping the plate were the pie had been- "If I knew I was going to have visitors I would've save some, sorry!"- It was clear by his tone of voice he wasn't sorry at all. "Now that I answered that, tell me, who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

That did it, Pen didn't like this guy one bit, he forgot all about demons and hell and confronted what he saw in front of him. A laid back teenage jerk and a thief to boot!

"Well my name is Pen Mertens and this is my Tree Fort and that was my apple pie!" - He could tolerate a lot of things but this guy stepped out of line.

"Well now it is mine, what you gonna do 'bout it?" in an instant Marshall changed from his laid back tone to a more defiant one. –"Not only am I older, bigger and stronger than you. I also got demonic powers you little pea brain could never comprehend" – To make his point clearer he transformed his face into a tentacle monstrosity that mortal words could never describe and the hiss he made shook Pen to the very bones!

While Pen was frozen in sudden fear, Marshall took advantage of his catatonic state and threw him out of the door into the cold night. –"See ya later, kiddo"- he had already won but what kind of Demon he would be if he didn't rubbed salt to the cuts – "Why don't you go and cry to your Mommy! Baby!"- Marshall laughed so loud that his laughter could still be heard all the way down to the base of the tree, even with windows and door shut.

Pen couldn't believe what just happened. A demon kicked him out of his Tree Fort and he didn't do anything to stop him. After a whole minute of listening Marshall's laughter Pen got up and walked home, thankfully he didn't fell on his head on his way down or hurt anything of importance, but it still hurt, not his body but his pride and honor.

He couldn't do anything to Marshall Lee that night, but tomorrow was another day. He returned back home and part of him was glad he didn't cry on his way back.

**Author Notes:**

**(1)** A cookie for the first one to recognize where the shirt comes from.

**(2)** Marshall isn't a vampire he is a full Demon, he has a different mother than Marceline.

Speaking of Marceline, yes she is dead! She died when the Lich was created in that pit of chemicals. You can thank the titular Ice Prince for that one.

Just a reminder, please check Rumay-chian Deviantart Gallery, her art and comic "The Ice Prince" inspired this story. The credit for the set up is all hers. Now for some Q&A:

**1- Is Farmworld Fin/Ice Prince robotic arm different over the years?**

Yes, he changed it so it would be the same length as his other arm.

I decided to keep it simple like the comic version, it is purely for esthetics, it may look crude but it's very functional. I liked the idea of a more complex and better looking arm but then I remembered that we can't have him be better looking than our protagonist (kidding!). The arm might change in the future. Who knows? I don't and I'm the one writing the fic.

**2- Will Fin/Ice Prince learn to control The Crown powers or will he always have to fight The Crown for control?**

That is difficult to answer, I'll just say that you have to wait and see.

**3- Are you Planning on making this a Fin/IcePricexFlame Princess pairing, like in Rumay-Chian comic the "Ice Prince"?**

Well… in the comic that inspired this he is paired with Flame Princess, but I decided to take this Fic in its own direction. How about Finn/Princess Monster Wife?…...just Kidding.

**4- Do you plan to Pair Fin/Ice Prince with anyone?**

Who knows, if the readers want him to get some loving who am I to refuse?

**5- Will Fin remember his Family and will he go back to them or will he keep quiet and Protect Pen/Little Brother and his Mother/Father from afar?**

Now that would be spoiling the story.

**6- Is your story going to be slightly different from Rumay-Chian comic the "Ice Prince" or do plan to make your own changes to YOUR story?**

I'll refer back to the 3rd question for that one, but yes this will be its own story with its own characters, it's an alternative universe of a reinterpretation of an alternative Universe. Wrap your heads around that one.

**7- Will Wildberry Princess have a more Human Form or will she look like the Cartoon series?**

Now this is a tough one. That's why I left it for last.

I really find the original version of WB Princess super cute; specially when her berries fall off (A shame that it's a medical condition) and I think it's funny (and cute!)that a raspberry tries to pursue a human being in a romantic way. But if you guys are bothered by that well… if you read carefully, I never really described how Wildberry Princess looked, I only referred as her by her name and the story implies she is red and shorter than Penn. That's all. If you want me to change Wildberry Princess to a humanoid that's fine but I'll only do it if you guys want to. So please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4- Evicted! part 2

**Another chapter up! And thank you all for reading my Very first FanFic. **

**I'll be answering questions on the Author Notes at the bottom. So if you want to ask something please leave a review and I'll gladly answer your questions.**

**Please read the Author Notes at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Chapter 4- Evicted by that Jerk from the Nightosphere part 2**

Pen returned home still hurt by his defeat at the hands of the Demon Prince Marshall Lee, Pen did what other great heroes would do when an evil doer takes something precious by force. He went and told on Marshall the next day. Childish? Yes, but what do you expect from him? the kid was twelve and angry, his options were limited until he found a way to deal with Demons from the Nightosphere.

When he told his parents about how his Tree Fort was invaded and took from him by a teenage demon his parents did what loving parents do when their kids tell them hard-to-believe stories. They BELIEVED HIM. They have been living in Ooo for 12 years! A story about a teenage demon bully wasn't that farfetched.

They were all sitting in the breakfast table near the kitchen, thinking of ways to deal with their demonic teenage problem.

"Why don't you just punch him the balls?" Mr. Mertens suggested, while his wife was aghast – "What?!" how could he suggest something like that. "His eyeballs" Got to admit, that was a good one. -"Well it wasn't funny"- Mrs. Mertens reprimanded his husband. "I don't want Pen to use violence when isn't necessary"- Sometimes she had to be the one putting the example. –"Let's write that one just as a back-up plan?"- suggested Pen as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Why don't we try reason with him, maybe he'll listen if we try the diplomatic way" Mrs. Mertens gave her two cents. There was a complete silence and both Pen and her husband looked at her as if she had grown a second magic head (which occurs frequently enough in Ooo).

"W-what did I say? What is with this sudden silence?"- She was unnerved by the way her family was looking at her. Her husband decided to break the silence. "Honey, even if we ignore the fact that he's a demon, we are still dealing with a rebellious teenager. They don't do reason or diplomatic".-

His wife crossed her arms and turned her head to the side acting offended. –"Well, I still think we should give it a try. Why don't you write my idea as a back-up back-up plan, Pen?"- She turned to her son and gave him the look parents often use with their kids to show they them they were right. "Oh, yes mom" he replied nervously, better do what Mom told him, she could get scary if you git her in a bad mood.

They sat there for a few minutes, until a familiar face appeared through the open window. "Bar Bar! Where were you buddy?" Bartram rose his leg and tapped the window a few times. "Huh? I didn't know Lady Rainicorn visited last night, that's the reason you couldn't come to the fort last night?" the family mule confirmed the story by nodding a few times.

The Mertens didn't find strange that their son could understand their mule, or that he could understand them, they just wrote it off as a side effect of the mutations that transformed Earth into Ooo. That also explained why Bartram became so much agile and strong like their son.

"It's good to see, because we had a problem. There is a demon on the Fort Tree, and he took it as his! Do you any ideas that could help?"- although Pen usually came up with battle plans for their adventures and fights, Bartram was very good at thinking outside the box, and came up with great ideas from time to time.

Bartram instantly tapped back. –"Ask Bubblegum Princess?" – Pen translated for all to hear. "I don't know she is more of a scientist than a wizard"- Pen liked princess Bubblegum but she didn't looked like someone who was knowledgeable in the occult or demons.

Bartram then gave another suggestion -"Oh yeah! The Library of the Candy Kingdom! I completely forgot about it! You really are a genius Bar Bar!"- finally a lead for answers to put a stop to Marshall Lee.

"Mom! Dad! I gotta…" – "Yes, yes you can go" his mother said before he could ask for permission. Pen then turned to his best friend/animal companion "OH YEAH! Bar Bar do you know what time it is?" he asked excited, he always say that before any adventure. Bartram just replied with a bray.

"Yes! It's ADVENTURE TIME!"

* * *

While Pen and Bartram were on their way to the Candy Kingdom Royal Library, a petit red figure was slowly making her way to the Tree Fort where Pen supposedly was.

WildBerry Princess couldn't believe it was only a week after she had kissed Pen, in the mouth. She couldn't stop blushing at the memory. She didn't know exactly what she felt for the human boy, she only knew that thinking about him make her feel funny inside.

As the Tree Fort came to view she came to an abrupt stop, she felt her legs turn into Jelly (raspberry flavored, yummy!) and a hundred questions started to float around her head. What would Pen say to her when they meet? Did he think about the kiss as much as her? Did he like it? Did he like her? Why if he didn't? They could never look at each other the same way again! They would have to evade each other for the rest of their life, at we'll bring down the mood of parties they were both invited! Their friends would have to takes side! Friendships will be broken! Relationships will come to an end! A war would start and destroy Ooo as they know it! All because she kissed Pen!

She was about to turn around and go back home when she felt a vibration on her pocket, It was her grape phone! And she could tell who the caller was by the ring alone. Why did she let "her" choose the ring tone? It was a "girl" voice saying over and over again "Hey girl"

"Hel.."-"HEY GIRL"- she had just answer and LSP was already taking control of the conversation. "I know what you're thinking and you better forget about it" – what? Did LSP get mind reading powers without telling anybody? "Girl, like I can totally see your legs trembling, you have to princess-up and walk over there!"- wait a minute, see? WB Princess turned around until she spotted LSP in all her lumping glory at a distance in what you may call a "Hobo Camp".

"Wait! LSP are you spying on me?"- She forgot all about her possible end of the words scenarios for a moment and "confronted" LSP. –"Like, no way, I'm just here to make sure you don't flop this up! I'm like looking out for you. OH MY GLOB! I'm like your fairly oddparent! (1)

Wildberry had to admit that she felt a lot better now, even though her privacy was been invaded by LSP and she was the reason why she was visiting Pen in the first place.

It happened the same night when she kissed Pen, after she bolted out of the room she didn't noticed LSP talking on the phone. She just had witnessed the kiss. Wilberry didn't know how doomed she was.

LSP was the biggest gossip in all of Ooo, and she had her phone at hand. First, she called turtle princess, her BPFF (Best Princess Friend Forever), who then called ghost princess, who called Breakfast Princess and so on.

By the time she came back to the dining hall, all of Ooo female royalty knew about the kiss, (good thing princess gossip was heard by princesses only). Even Princess Bubblegum knew and it had only happened 15 minutes ago.

"Is it true, WildBerry Princess?"- Bubblegum never really cared much for gossip, but this time it happened right under her roof. – "I-I don't know what you're talking about?" WildBerry was confused; much later she would've found out that LSP was the one responsible of the gossip.

"Is it true that you declared your undying love for Pen and now you have decided to run away and marry?"- It seemed that down the grapevine the tale became more exaggerated. "What?! N-no?" It took her a lot of time to clear up all the misunderstanding, but deep down WB felt faint when she pictured herself in Pen's arms riding on a white horse (more like Bartram painted white) and going to the sunset.

After the misunderstanding was cleared, Wildberry started receiving calls from other princesses tell her to "go for it", "take your man" and "you better make your move or someone else is going to take him". So after a few days of calls and visits (Turtle Princess just had to ask for details in person) she gave into the peer pressure and decided to visit Pen.

She also decided to bring along a meat pie she made herself, the idea was from Turtle Princess who read in a book that to get to a man heart was through the stomach. She made it with the best meat she could find, she even brought along a bottle of her famous berry juice.

Wildberry Princess stopped her journey down memory lane and smiled a little with confidence. Pen was a great boy and she would never doubt him, and even if Pen didn't like her, they could still be friends.

"Thanks for looking out for me LSP!"- She was feeling more confident knowing that she had someone look out for her. "That's my girl! Now remember to work those lumps! Nothing brings boys to the yard like lumps! They go crazy for them! It's all about the lumps!" WB had to sweet drop at that. "Thanks LSP, I really appreciated" She really did even if her advice could never apply to her.

After she hung up she went directly to the Tree Fort, she felt discouraged that the house was very up in the tree. She didn't felt confident enough to try to climb the planks that served as ladder.

"H-Hello? Pen, are you home?"- She decided to call out Pen, maybe he could come down instead of her climbing up. But her voice was so tame that it would be a miracle if someone up there could hear her.

Unfortunately for her, the current occupant of the tree house had an incredible sense of hearing, augmented by his demonic bloodline. "Who's calling at his hour? Don't you know that my kind dislike raising so early?- Asked Marshall Lee annoyed that someone was interrupting his nap at the ungodly hour of 12 pm.

"Sorry I didn't know Pen had visitors, I better leave now" – WB felt sorry for disturbing the young one on the tree. Also she didn't want to anyone seeing her while she spoke with Pen.

Marshall finally notice who was down the tree, it was a princess and she was looking for that kid Pen. Marshall smirked wickedly as a sinister plan came to mind. He was far up enough so Wildberry couldn't see his face, if she could she would have run away the moment she saw Marshall's smirk.

Marshall jumped down the tree in his usual devil-may-care manner, surprising Wildberry Princess, he landed hard on his feet put he didn't look affected by the fall. "Don't worry Princess, It didn't hurt at all."

Wildberry felt relief; she didn't like to see other get hurt. Suddenly Marshall approached the princess in a fast and serpentine way. "You said you were looking for Pen, right?" – Wildberry blush a little when he mentioned the boy she admired. "W-well, yes. Is he here? I wish to speak with him" This was almost too easy, Marshall thought.

"I see that you brought him pie and juice. Were you planning of having a romantic lunch date or something?" WB blushed a lot more at his insinuation. Could her visit for lunch be considered a date? She didn't know.

"Is Pen here?"- she asked again avoiding his question -"Sorry, he's out for the moment, but maybe you could leave him a message"- Marshall was laughing wickedly on the inside. "yes, thank you..mmm, excuse me I didn't catch your name" WB felt a little disappointed that Pen was present but maybe she could find him later.

"How rude of me! My name is Marshal Lee." He introduced himself while holding back his evil laughter. "Hello Marshall, my name is WildBerry, nice to meet you" she tried to act more casually around this young man who appeared to be Pen's friend.

"Hello Wild Berry Princess" he finally smirked, he couldn't contain his wicked smile no more. "Nice to eat you".

**Author Notes**

**(1)** Yes I went there. Couldn't stop myself.

Here is the second part of this 3-parter; do you like it so far? Now for some Q&A:

**Why doesn't Bartram remember Farmworld Fin/Ice Prince?**

Who said he doesn't? DUN DUN DUUUN!

Ok, ok, serious answer. He remembers a blond haired 13-yearl old with a funny animal hat. So he doesn't recognize that the blue skinned white haired 27-year old dude is Finn.

**Will Ice Prince have a weapon of some kind, besides his robotic arm?**

He doesn't need weapons he has control over snow and ice, he can create ice/snow monsters that obey his every command, an army of penguins who are led by their commander Lord Gunther the Third, and his faithful Snow-dog Jake who has the ability to change to giant size (if there is enough snow). The guy has enough firepower to destroy the world; we don't need to add Blood Demon Sword to the list.

Also he can create any weapon with his ice power; he needs to carry around a sword or shield when you can create them whenever you want.

**Is Ice Prince going easy on Pen? If he got serious would he become a very deadly enemy?**

No he wasn't going easy on him; Pen took him by surprise while suffering the mother of all headaches.

The original Ice King from the cartoon is deadly, but he is too much of a goofball. Finn may be more serious but he doesn't like to overkill, he gives his opponents a fair chance, because he has a sense for the dramatic.

**Is Marshall Lee, Marceline little brother or something? Is Marceline even going to be alive in this story?**

Yes, he's around 500 years old, he has a different mother than Marceline.

No, Marceline is dead, she stayed with Simon for 1000 years until the very end refusing to have any kind of relation with his father. That's why Marshall was born. Hunson needed a heir for the nightosphere.

**If Marshall Lee is in this story does that mean Fionna is in this story as well?**

Sorry, but no. Fionna isn't in this. But there is a couple of heroines in Ice Prince's next fanfiction.

**Does Marshall Lee know that Finn/Ice Prince was the cause of Marceline death?**

Mmm… that I can't answer. You'll have to wait.

**Is Jake alive or is he the Lich now?**

I didn't mention what happened to the Lich/Jake, because I didn't know where to put that scene in the story. Maybe in a future chapter. But if you're curious I'll just say that Lich/Jake was defeated by the Ice Prince. What happened and where he is now are things you have to wait to find out.

**Will Ice Prince be involved that much in the story or are you just following Season 1 of Episodes from "Adventure Time with Fin and Jake"?**

Like the show I want the story to be episodic with little moments that connect a larger story.

Here is the list of episodes I'll try to reinterpret with this setting or just add events from the episode into the story. The list can still change, add or delete some episodes. Also with this list you could try and speculate what will happen in future chapters so if you don't want possible spoilers, or crushed theories, please do not read the list.

* * *

**Possible spoilers Warning.**

* * *

Evicted!

What is Life!

When the wedding bells Thaw

The Duke

It came from the Nightosphere

The Eyes

Loyalty to the King

Power animal

The chamber of Frozen Blades

Video Makers

Wizard Battle

Memory of a Memory

Still

Go with Me

Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake

Jake vs Me-Mow

Holly Jolly Secrets

Princess Monster Wife

Lady and Peebles

I remember you

Incendium

Hot to the touch.

Possibly future episodes of AT.


	5. Chapter 5- Evicted! part 3

**I know, I know. I said this was going to be a 3-parter but I'm having difficulties writing the next part. So I decided to give you this first part. **

**Also as you may noticed, I haven't described Wildberry Princess at detail, because I'm waiting for you guys to tell me how do you prefer her to look like. SO PLEASE, everyone who reads this story, please tell me if you want Wildberry Princess to be a humanoid princess or should she be in her original form! **

**Leave a review or send me a PM! With your decision:**

**Original Wildberry: 0**

**Humanoid Wildberry: 1 (thanks for your vote coldblue!)**

**Please read the Author Notes at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Chapter 5 – Evicting the evil that came from the Nightosphere part 1**

Lumpy Space Princess or LSP for short, keep her word of watching out for Wildberry Princess, that's why she kept following her with her binoculars, she did it was for Wildberry sake and not for possible juicy gossip she could get. Really!

"Oh my Glob!" – Who was that hot guy that jumped down the tree? She tried using an antenna to hear what he was saying to WB. Was he single? It's not like she cared, she had Brad but other princesses would be like totally be into the guy. And she would be the first one to know.

Then the totally new hot guy in Ooo approached WB with a predatory look on his eyes and LSP almost flipped out. Was he coming onto WB? No way! That poor girl could barley handle having a crush on Pen. There's like no way she could handle that hunk. Then LSP got an epiphany.

This could be like the biggest piece of gossip ever! Innocent and naïve WildBerry Princess while on her way to meet the love of her life, suddenly meets a dark mysterious older boy whose dangerous lifestyle awakes something inside of the pure WildBerry. They will feel a deep connection with each other and poor Wildberry is torn between the only two men she loved; the sweet and caring Pen or the hot and passionate hunk.

Then the indecisive girl will see both boys at the same time trying to choose but before she could discovered who is her true love, both boys would made aware of each other at the same time by the interference of a piece of evidence that Wildberry princess couldn't bring herself to get rid of.

Both boys convinced that the other was trying to steal away pure Wildberry. They will confront each other and there will be a fight! And poor indecisive wouldn't be able to choose, so Pen in an unexpected twist will try to kill "Hottie McHotpants" with a knife but in their struggle they will fall to their death, because they would be fighting near a chasm, obviously. Leaving poor Wildberry Princess unable to love again. That is until the sequel comes out, in which one of boys will be revealed to be alive but in a coma while Wilberry Princess is carrying the unborn child of the other. BEST STORY EVAH!

LSP was so caught up in her fantasy that she didn't notice "Innocent and Naïve" Wildberry Princess been attacked by "Hottie McHotpants" . **(1)**

* * *

The Candy Kingdom Royal Library was the most complete collection of books in all Ooo. Its humble beginnings started when the then ruler of the newly formed Candy Kingdom, The Candy King, decided to preserve all the knowledge from before the meteorite.

You see, the first days after the mutations started people where confused and scared, the majority of the mutated humans lost their previous memories of their past lives, and the ones who kept them became crazy.

Chaos started to propagate and threaten to consume the world, but a man rose above all that and established order. The Candy King, wasn't born royalty or a natural leader, he was an old man who worked at the biggest candy factory there was before the bomb explosion and meteor strike. After the incident, all the people of the town near the factory mutated into candy hybrids, while candy and pastries of the factory acquired life and intelligence. The old man wasn't an exception; he was transformed into a human/gumball hybrid.

The old man was one of the very few who kept their memories and sanity intact. The mutated humans and the newly formed candy people were confused and directionless, they needed someone to guide them and put order, and the old man was the only one who could.

He quickly rallied all the candy people he could, and marched through the streets where he gave a speech that gave direction and purpose to the lost Candy people. Under his guidance, they rebuild and expanded the town forming the Candy Kingdom, and the old man was named King despite his refusal for such title.

After word got out of the creation of a kingdom and its prosperity, others followed suit and formed their own kingdoms and villages. All thanks to the late Candy King and father of Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, the current ruler of the Candy Kingdom.

One of his mandates was the search and preservation of all books and knowledge sources they could find, he thought that with this knowledge people would remember their past mistakes and learn to never commit them again. His quest for the retrieval of knowledge was so well know throughout the kingdoms that all new books that were written were sent to the king and his library, and through the years the custom still stands as the library grew and grew to its current state. It was truly a beacon of enlightenment and temple of old as well as new knowledge yet to come.

A shame that the young boy and his mule currently inside this majestic place couldn't understand its greatness. "Man, this is more boring than expected" – Pen thought that finding the answer to his demonic problem would be easy, but sadly the Candy Kingdom Royal Library didn't have "1001 Ways to Defeat and Destroy Demons from Different Dimensions" in the archives. (The last copy of said book was forever lost thanks to Cinnamon Bun of all people…pastries…whatever)

They had search in every book they could find, but they couldn't find something concrete of clear on how to defeat Marshall Lee.

"Guys! Come quick! I found something"- Princess Bubblegum decided to help Pen and Bartram after they told her what happened. They were her friends so it was the least she could do; also she was curious about the demon herself. –"What did you find Princess?"- Finally they could get some answers.

"This book was written by a guy named Joshua **(2)**, he explains that he created a dungeon where he stored his sword made of demon's blood"- Wow! A sword made of demon's blood! That sounded awesome. –" Joshua wrote that the sword acquired special and magical properties that made it unbreakable, sharp enough that it cuts anything, and injuries made by the sword are almost impossible for demons to heal." In other words: fricking awesome.

"Alright! Where's the dungeon?" Pen was excited, now only he would defeat Marshall he'll get a Demon Sword too. "It doesn't say"- Now that was a letdown –"Joshua wrote that only the worthiest of heroes could find the dungeon and get the sword"- Pen was interested in that; he always thought of himself as a very decent hero, but become the "worthiest" sounded hard, almost impossible! What does one do to become such hero?

Bartram tapped the floor asking 'why tell us about the sword when we couldn't find it yet'. –"Wait guys! There's more! He says that the sword has a little curse!"- Well the sword seemed too awesome to be true; obviously it had to have a drawback.

"The curse is that a Demon whose blood made the sword would haunt you from time to time" Now that sounded bad. -"Why would I want something like that? I already have one demon haunting the fort! I can't add another!" Pen was getting annoyed, what was the point the princess wanted to make?

"Calm down Pen. Joshua left instruction of how to return the demon to its dimension"- Now THAT was more like it. –"You have to said the following incantation '**Kee Oth Rama Pancake**' while making the following hand signs"- She showed them the book with drawings of said signs.

"Wow, Joshua sounds the coolest dude in all of Ooo. Do you think we could meet him and ask him about the Sword?" Pen asked hopefully, maybe he could help them too. –"Sorry guys but the book says that it was written in Joshua's last days"- Flop! There goes that idea.

Suddenly Princess Bubblegum cell phone rang. "Hel…"- "OH MY GLOB! PB you're not going to believe this!" Yes it was LSP alright. "LSP, listen! Right now it's not a good time. I'm in the middle of something" Bubblegum liked LSP but there were times in when she couldn't be bothered dealing with the purple princess.

"Forget your boring old books and listen! There's like a new hot guy in Ooo!" A guy? Seriously? Bubblegum had too many obligations to be interested in guys (and only guys, no matter what FF writers say!).**(3)**

"Like listen! This new guy like he appeared out of nowhere, and he like came up to WB when she went to Pen's club house or something!" Pen's club house? Did she mean the Tree Fort? –"How did he looked like?" she had to confirmed her suspicion. "I knew you were interested, girl! He is like super hot! He has this wild black hair and his skin was gray but it totally looks good on him!"- uh-oh. That sounded like the description of the demon on Pen's fort.

"He looked like he's about your age, that's why I called you first!"- Now it wasn't the time for LSP to get involved in her love life (or lack of) –"Where did you say you saw him?"- She needed to know if she was talking about the demon. –"He appeared from that tree house where Pen usually is. I think he's like his friend or something" –

"And you said that he came up to Wildberry Princess?"- this sounded worse every second, meanwhile Pen blushed at the mention of WildBerry Princess, he hadn't thought about her since that night when she kissed him. He totally forgot about it when he came home and talked with his parents. It was very emotional and stuff.

"Yeah! Like he came to her like a predator! I didn't know WB had it in her, one moment she was shyly going to meet Pen and the next she totally followed that guy inside the house. I think, I wasn't paying attention!- How could she? She was imagining WB's future love story with love triangles, fights, a coma and an illegitimate child.

"Thanks for informing me LSP" She had to tell the boys! –"Like you're welcome! You should totally go for him, girl. I would but I had Chad. Who by the way recently…" Bubblegum hung the phone before LSP continued with her story, she would have to apologize later.

"Guys, it was LSP. She said that WildBerry Princess was captured by a guy who looks like the Demon you described!"- This turn of events complicated things. "What?!" – WildBerry was captured by that Demon?! How?

Princess watching Pen's emotions crossing through his face explained what probably happened. –"Apparently WildBerry went to the fort looking for you, then the Demon must've captured her!"- That was the only reasonable explanation. She doubted that WB would've entered willingly with the Demon.

Pen was stunned by this. She went looking for him? Why? Pen shook his head. It didn't matter why she went there; she went looking for him so it was his fault that she was captured! If that demon hurt her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. If Marshall dared to hurt a single one of her berries, he wouldn't send him back to his dimension; he was going to destroy him.

"Let' go Bar Bar!" he couldn't waste more time, Wildberry princess was in danger! –"Wait Pen! We don't know if the incantation even works!"- Bubblegum tried to stop him but he didn't stop, a person was in danger and it was his fault. –"It doesn't matter, WildBerry is in danger and it's my fault!"

PB tried to make him see reason –"We don't even know the extent of his powers! He could kill you!" Her words didn't reach him. He wasn't afraid of Marshal Lee. "It doesn't matter; she's in danger because of me! I prefer to die than see her suffer!"- That stubborn boy, why couldn't he see that what he was about to do was stupid.

"It would make her suffer even more seeing you die!"- Bubblegum knew about her fellow princess's crush on the boy in front of her. She even teased her when WB explained that the rumors of her and Pen escaping together to get married were exaggerated lies.

"Then that means I will not die"- How more obstinate could he get? Now she knew why parents complained about teenagers. –"And even if I do, it'll be up to you to find a way to get rid of Marshall"-Pen Jumped on Bartram, who was ready to fight alongside him, no matter what.

Pen looked back one last time and said "Please tell my parents that I'm sorry and I love them".- The tone in which he said it scared the princess, he wasn't afraid of dying. –"Come on Bar Bar! Let's Go!" – He was gone in an instant. –"You stupid boy"- Bubblegum whispered, afraid for her friend.

**Author Notes:**

**(1)** Did I just write the first draft for a bad Marshall x Wildberry Princess x OC story ever? Man I don't know how to feel, but if you want to write that story please send me a PM with the link.

Also it was strange for me thinking like a 15-year old girl obsessed with trashy romance novels or Mexican soup operas!

**(2)** Yes Joshua as in Jake's father. Was he a human or a dog? Well… That is for just me to know for now.

**(3)** I got nothing against Princess Bubblegum/ female (Marceline most of the times). It was just a joke so please don't be offended.


	6. Chapter 6- Evicted! part 4

**Oh dear god! When I said I was having difficulties writing this chapter I wasn't kidding, I had to stop writing several times and take a walk out trying to clear my head. I had so many ideas. This was supposed to be like five or six pages long, not twelve! Ok enough ranting, here's the final part of this "arc" or maybe "Episode" would be a better word– What is the next one? Well read the Author Notes at the end to find out!**

**Extra note! I have just received 3 votes so far for Wild Berry Princess Appearance. They're still very little votes to decide yet so I'll keep writing WB without describing her physical appearance so you may imagine her as you prefer. So please vote! Leave a review or send me a PM! I want to know your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Chapter 6 – Evicting Marshall Lee! **

Marshall was relaxing in the couch enjoying his latest meal when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name "MARSHALL LEE!"- It was that twerp Pen, what a great timing he had, he couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"MARSHALL! COME DOWN!" – He was already angry. Good! This way it'd more interesting. As he walked out and jumped down the tree, he noticed the boy standing alone with anger written all over his face.

"Wow wow wow! Chillax, dude! Marshall said with his laid back attitude. –"Just give back WildBerry princess! There's no need to fight" – He tried to keep his anger in check but Marshall could read his emotions as an open book.

"Wildberry Princess?... I don't know who you're talking about!"- Marshall feigned ignorance which almost sent Pen over the edge. "Stop it! I know you're lying, just give her back, no one has to get hurt!-

"The only one who's going to get hurt is you, kid!" Marshall changed his tone to a more taunting one. "Playing with the big boys will only result in you going back to your Mommy in tears!" Marshall started laughing, mocking Pen irritating him more and more.

"This is your last chance! Give Wildberry back! Or I´ll…" Pen couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence; he wasn't sure if he could terminate Marshall if all came to worst. –"You'll what? I didn't catch that!" Marshall kept poking fun, –"If you want your little girlfriend back you'll have to beat me! Or are you scared to even try, you baby?"- But when you poke a dormant beast you'll only get hurt.

"MARSHALL!"- Pen ran at him will pulling his sword from his back, Flop the diplomatic way it was time for action! Pen jumped and brought down his sword down with the all his force and weight.

Marshall just jumped to the side evading the hit completely. Did he really think he could hit him with that? He saw the attack coming from a mile away! But before he could counterattack, Pen had already pulled his sword back up and sliced at Marshall once again.

Marshall barely avoided the tip, and then Pen kept swinging his sword, not letting Marshall have a second to rest or attack. Glop! This kid was fast. The demon prince kept evading Pen swiftly but powerful strikes when he finally was touched by the sword.

*Riiip* unfortunately for Pen the only one who was injured was Marshall's black shirt (He haven't changed clothes in a while). Needles to say Marshall got mad – "Dude! That's my favorite shirt!"- In and instant a black like substance covered his right arm transforming it into a giant black arm which he used to show Pen some respect for his T-shirt.

Pen received the punch full force, it was too big and fast to be able to dodge. The human boy was sent flying a couple of yards away. Now that would surely put him down for a few hours. Before Marshall could rejoice in his second victory over the boy, he was rammed by a powerful strike from behind that sent him flying like Pen a few seconds ago.

"Wha…?" was the only thing he uttered, what was that? No one should be able to sneak on him! No one could get past his augmented senses! Marshall turned to give his attacker a good look but he was surprised that what attacked him wasn't a skilled warrior or monster of some kind; it was a simple mule (that he could tell).

"A..Mule sucker punched me?!" How the heck did a mule snuck past his senses? He'll be the laughing stock of the demon community! Before he could do anything the mule ran past him and went to check his fallen friend. –"Ha! So you're his sidekick or something! Well let me tell you, he won't be waking up anytime soon!" he said to the mule, he didn't know if he could hurt a mule's pride but he could hurt the boy's.

As Bartram checked on his friend, Pen suddenly got up his feet with a jump. "Don't worry Bar Bar, I'm fine!" Pen was grateful that his friend checked on him, a shame he had to blow his cover, Bartram was his back-up plan if the fight went heavily on Marshall's favor. Said teen was shocked!

How?! That punch could put down a mountain troll out of commission! There is no way this prepubescent boy could stand a hit like that! "Just what are you?" – This was getting ridiculous this boy couldn't be completely human.

"We are Pen the human and Bartram the mule and we're the ones who are going to kick your balls!...your eyeballs! – Now that Bartram cover was off, they would have to fight Marshall face-to-jerk face! Pen wasn't worried, with Bar Bar on his side there was no way they'll lose!

"I see… So that mule is your ace in the hole!" – Ouch! That last attack hurt! Was the mule stronger that it looked? It seemed that Marshall had to take this fight more seriously – "That was your last chance at beating me and you blew it! Haha" – He was going to show them not to mess with him.

The same black substance that covered Marshall's arm earlier stared coming from under his clothes covering him from heads to toes; he then started transforming into a giant black creature with long arms and no legs, lots of tentacles and red eyes. He was big enough to be considered a tall building or a large hill.

"How do you like me now, brat? Scared?" he voice was different, more guttural and deep. Before Pen could answer Monster Marshall attacked them with his enormous hands. The impacted caused a small tremor. Thankfully with his change of sizes came a speed lost, but he was big and strong enough that speed alone wasn't a big loss.

Bartram and Pen had barely escaped been squashed into pulp by jumping in opposite directions. It was good that they moved away far enough during their first attack that the Tree fort wasn't in danger of been destroyed.

"Quick Bar Bar! Before he attacks again!" - Pen ran directly at Marshall while on the ground, Bartram ran on the giant arm to attack the head directly. Though the monster couldn't move his arms very fast his tentacles were other story. They reacted quickly to stop the advance of both heroes.

"AAAAHHH!" Pen had to stop and wrestle with the tentacles that tried to capture him but with a slice of his sword they didn't stand a change, but they were too many and after he cut them they regenerated. Bartram on the other hand kept running forward expertly dodging all the tentacles that attacked him from all sides. He was incredibly fast and agile, the tentacles barley graze him at best. He ran all the way to the monster head and jumped/tackled him in the face. Distracting the monster long enough for Pen to ran to his middle section and slashed him a few times.

Both Pen and Bartram retreaded back when the monster began trashing around with his tentacles moving in erratic ways. Marshall's monster body began decreasing in size; he was still big but not as big and threatening as before.

Pen smiled a little, this could have been a difficult battle but with his faithful friend Bartram by his side. As long as they worked together nothing could stop them! Their small victory was short lived when from the ground black tendrils emerged trying to consume both.

Bartram was the first to notice, his animal instinct never failed him and warned him beforehand but he knew that Pen and him wouldn't be fast enough to avoid capture so he did the most logical thing he could. He pushed Pen out of harm's way while the black tendrils enveloped and dragged him underground.

"BAR BAR!" – It happened so fast, one moment he was next to his friend and next he was been pushed aside while Bartram was consumed by the black tendrils. He noticed that hole where Bartram was dragged down was really a tunnel that led directly to Marshall Lee.

"Hhahaha" Marshall laughed in his demonic voice and taunted Pen by dangling Bartram by this left hind leg, "I see! so he's the reason why you win your battles! You let your pet fight for you while you claim the victory when your opponents can't fight back!" That's not true! Pen thought, they fight together as a team and both win as a team, he would never abuse his friendship with Bartram in that manner.

"Well not anymore! I'll get rid of your pet! Marshall opened his monstrous mouth and tossed Bartram inside. "BAR BAR!" – He couldn't do anything to stop Marshall from eating his best friend. "YOU MONSTER!" – Blind fury consumed Pen as he ran at the monster that ate Bartram.

He was focused so much at trying to hurt Marshall that he didn't see Marshall grow another arm that pounded Pen so hard he left a crater with the poor boy inside. "No that should do it!"- gloated Marshall once more sure of his victory this time.

Pen lied in the crater barely holding to consciousness. That last attack hurt. A lot. He wanted to keep fighting, but doubt hold him back. What was the point of getting up? What was the point of been a hero when he couldn't protect anyone.

Pen started crying and it seemed the tears would never stop. He failed! He failed the rescue! He failed as a hero! He failed as a friend. "Bar Bar" he could believe he was dead, sacrificing himself for him! Why couldn't he be faster! It was his fault his best friend died.

He shouldn't have come to fight Marshall, he was too powerful. What was he thinking acting like a hero? Fooling around feeling like there was nothing he couldn't do, feeling like he was invincible. Now look at where that led him, inside a crater in the unforgiving and cold ground, knowing his best friend died because of him.

He should've listened to Princess Bubblegum, he should've listen to mom, the first time she grounded him for adventuring, she knew he was going to end like this, and he didn't listened to her. Feeling high in the addicting rush of emotions that doing dangerous stuff provided, because of it he was there, in the ground and his best friend dead.

Pen felt his consciousness slowly slipping away. What was the point, really? Why bother at all? He should just let the darkness consume him. There he wouldn't cause trouble to anyone anymore, he wouldn't feel pain, he wouldn't feel regret, he wouldn't feel sadness, he wouldn't feel like the failure he is, he wouldn't feel anything anymore. As the he was feeling his mind been consumed by the darkness he gave his final thoughts.

What was the point of it all? He wasn't a hero, he was a kid playing with the big boys begging to be shown a lesson, Marshall was right, he was a baby, a crybaby, a failure. What was he thinking? Why didn't he listen? Whydidn't he see that everything he did led to this end? Everything he did was waste of time? It was stupid. Acting tough was stupid. Try to something he wasn't was stupid. Trying to be a hero was stupid. A stupid dream of a stupid child. How could he be so stupid?

"PEN! Never say that ever again!" – What? Who said that? – "You are not stupid, and you should never think that" – M..mom? What was she saying? Of course he was stupid, it was his fault that all ended up like this; everything he did led to failure – "You are a brave boy who always tries to do the right thing" – The 'right thing'? Doing the 'right thing´ led to this. Everything was a mistake. "You may have made a mistake! But everyone makes them! Even your Dad and I." He…he..

"All the people you saved will feel bad hearing their hero call himself stupid" – But…but..he..

"Thank you Pen!"

"You're my Hero!"

"I thought nobody would help us!"

"I was so afraid, but then you showed up!"

"You just saved my life!"

"I want to be just like you!"

Who were these people? Why were they saying that to him? Didn't they know he was just a failure! He tried to ignore to voices but they become stronger and more numerous.

"You saved my son! Thank you, thank you!"

"I was lost and all alone! But you came and showed me the way back home!"

"Now that you are here I don't feel scared anymore!"

"Thanks to you we can live without fear!"

"Are you my guardian angel?"

The voices kept coming and started enveloping his body with a strange warm feeling.

"You are my hero!"

"How could we ever repay you?"

"You're the coolest guy ever!"

"Thank you very much!"

The voices were so numerous that he couldn't understand them anymore, but he could feel how they filled him with a familiar and warm sensation. Then over the crowd, familiar voices rose above the rest!

"Thank you for finding me I was trapped here for so long! – B..BMO?!

"Thank you for your help! Would you like some apple pie? – Tree Trunks!

He could feel his body again. With his eyes closed, he began moving, trying to stand up, he was on his knees with both hands on the ground and his arms trembling by the effort. He was regaining consciousness but the voices kept coming.

"Thank you! I will forever remember this! – Princess Bubblegum!

"*bray*!" – Bar Bar!

"I'm proud of you son! – Dad!

"Remember I'll always love you no matter what! – Mom!

" P…Pen.." that voice!

"I..wanted to tell you.." who?

"I..I am very grateful that you save me" She..

"You were so brave!" She was…

"This is my gift for you" Wildberry Princess!

He was standing but his eyes remained closed, he didn't know if he could open them.

"Thank you, Pen!" all the voices including his family and friends said at the same time. They cheer loudly and cried with happiness! They were all grateful for him and everything he has done. But a Little voice caught his attention, it felt so distant but its effect was the more powerful.

"I'm proud of you little sibling!" F…FINN!

And with that Pen opened his eyes.

/

Marshall Lee couldn't believe his eyes. That kid was standing up with sword in hand! He should've remain unconscious for a day or two not stand up after only a minute, but there he was standing up once again, and he look stronger than before. Now he was sure that the kid wasn't human at all, a normal human would've been defeated with the very first punch!

" MARSHALL!" Pen called out, but this time Marshall could read the emotion on his voice. "FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE! YOU WILL PAY! Pen then ran up to Marshall who was still in his demonic monstrous form in an instant. How did he get so fast!

He sent his tentacles to attack be they were like wet paper against Pen's new found strength. Marshal tried sending all his arms to stomp on Pen once again, but the boy just kept dodging his attacks. Pen kept running until he was at the perfect distance. The boy jumped to attack Marshall's giant monster head.

"Ha! Fool! Now I got you!" That brat didn't know that aerial attacks aren't safe; you can't dodge in the air. Marshall grew two more arms and squashed Pen in a giant clap. Marshall intertwined his fingers so he could apply more pressure. Now Marshall was sure of his victory!

But his victory was short lived as Pen used his swords to cut off the fingers of both hands that tried to crush him a moment ago. Marshall cried out in pain. That hurt really bad! Pen took advantage of Marshall's pain and jumped once more and with both hands, stabbed his sword on Marshall's forehead!

"!RWAAAAAAAH!"- Marshall's roar in pain was deafening but Pen wasn't bothered by it. "Now let's see if this works" Pen was going to use his last resort. He let go his right arm from his sword and began making hand signs.

Marshall widened his eyes. He recognized those signs! Those were for the seals of Magik! But which ones? What he was trying to cast?! As Pen shouted the Spell he made each hand seal accordingly.

Nethlek - "'**Kee! " **

Redgormor - **"Oth!" **

Narokath** - "Rama!" **

Pargon** - "PANCAKE!" **

Marshall felt how his power was suddenly drained from him and was losing control over his transformed body. "AAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh!" was all that was heard before the explosion of light.

Marshall was on the ground looking skyward, His body was full of cuts and bruises, and he was missing a few fingers. He couldn't believe it! This kid. This kid. He…

Pen was over him breathing heavily, his strength almost depleted, and barely holding his sword. Marshall just looked at Pen not revealing any emotion. -"What are you going to do now, kid?

"Tell me where Wildberry Princess is!- Pen felt his legs turning into jelly but stood. He couldn't fail, not here not now. "And what if I refuse? What will you do then? – Marshall answered again with an emotionless tone. "Stop it! Stop messing around or I'll…" He left the threat hanging.

"You'll what?"- Marshall still didn't show any emotion but his voice betrayed him, he daring Pen to do it. "What are you going to do?-

Pen raised his sword in front of his face with the tip pointing at Marshall's head. "I'll…I'll…" why couldn't he do it? He had slain monsters before, and the teen at his feet was a Demon, he was evil, he ate Bartram, and he deserved it.

"Come on! Do it! Do it right know!" Marshall kept insisting with that annoying daring tone. Pen raised his sword over his head. "AAAAHHH" and in an instant he pulled it down. And then there was nothing but the sound of the wind.

Until Marshall laughed. "Heh ha hahaha"- the sword was buried next to his head barely grazing his cheek. Pen's whole body trembled. He couldn't bring himself to finish Marshall. In the end he failed. Pen felt his consciousness leaving him again. Then he heard a familiar sound. I was a bray.

"B-bar Bar?" It was the last he said before losing consciousness.

* * *

When Pen opened his eyes he was met by a very familiar ceiling. "Am..I in the Tree Fort?" – He wondered out-loud. Why he was here? The last thing he remembered…

"Pen! Thank goodness you're ok!"- said a female voice that Pen thought would never hear again. "WildBerry Princess!" He tried to up but he was met with a lot of pain. "Gaah!"- -"Don't get up! You need to rest" The princess gently pushed him down back to bed.

"Wildberry Princess! What is going on? What are we doing here? He was inside a small bedroom where he slept when he decided to stay the night in the fort. Before Wildberry could answer, a voice intervened -"I'll tell you what's going one" Standing on the door frame was the last person he expected to see (next to the Ice Prince of course!)

"Marshall! What are you doing here?!"- He tried to get up again before Marshall could attack- "Pen,Wait!" But WB Princess held him back. "Princess he's a demon I have to stop him before…"- "PLEASE! STOP!" the princess' plead was enough to calm him down for a second- "P-Princess…?"- Why she stopped him, couldn't she see that they were on danger?

"You better do what your girlfriend says or you'll hurt yourself"- Marshall was silently enjoying Pen's little outbursts but now it wasn't the time for that. -"G..girlfriend?"- …Wildberry blushed at his insinuation, while Pen just ignored it. "The only one that is going to get hurt is you" said Pen with renewed anger. It seems that Marshall really left an impression on him.

"Please Pen! Marshall isn't bad" she tried to calm him once more, if he tried to get up he was only going to get hurt. "Not bad! He… he ate…" He felt like crying. He lost his best friend at the hands of the demon standing at the door. "Hey,hey, hey! Dude calm down! I didn't eat anyone today." Marshall said with a surprisingly apologetic tone. When he said that a figured entered through the door, it almost hit Marshall on its way in. it was Bartram!

"Bar Bar! You're alive" when Bartram was close enough, Pen got up again and hugged his best friend. "Bar Bar! I'm so happy you're alive!" Pen still cried tears but these were from happiness (and a little bit of pain). Wildberry was so glad that Pen didn't feel sad anymore, she could bare to see the boy in such state.

"I'm so glad you're here, Bar Bar! But tell me how did you survive?"- The boy was curious he was sure he had lost his friend. "Like I said before, I didn't eat him. I just put him in my mouth and trapped him in a sphere of the same black substance my body was made of, and when you weren't looking I spat him out!"- Marshall intervined once again, explaining how Bartram was safe the whole time.

"But why do that in the first place?"- Pen said in a rude tone, Marshall may not had eaten Bartram but that didn't mean he wasn't still angry at him. –"Well there's a reason for that" said Marshall still looking apologetic.

"I was testing you!" that answer confused the heck out of Pen. –"Testing me?" – what was he talking about? –" You see, when I first came to this land a few month ago, I was roaming around the place, taking the view, tasting the food, maybe getting into some fights"..Marshall laughed at that one, he always remembered with glee all the good fights.

"As I was saying, during my journey I heard about a great hero who lived around the Grass Lands. I heard stories about how he defeated all the monsters that caused troubles, and saved people from all kind of danger. What surprised me the most was the fact that this hero was in fact a kid, a human kid." – Pen was kind of surprised, was he really that well-know that his adventures were told as grand stories? That was cool.

"So I decided to see how tough you really were! And see for myself if the stories were that's why I was here, and let me tell you I'm impressed." – Marshall said with a smile in his face as if everything that happened was just a merry joke. "Dude you kicked me out of my Tree fort" – Pen was as angry as before but he was still very annoyed by the teenager in front of him.

"That was part of the test! To see if you could handle surprise especially inside your comfort zone!- Marshall quickly replied –"Also the scary face was to see if you could handle jump scares!" He stopped a second to chuckle and said –"You really handle it very well! Other "tough" guys I met wetted their pants when I did the same to them!" – Pen blushed a little; it was embarrassing thinking about what would've happened if he hadn't went to the bathroom before going to the fort. Then he thought of something.

"Hey wait a minute, if everything was a test then why did you attack us as if it was a battle to the death? I thought I was going to die!" – Now it was Marshall's turn to blush - "Well you see… I didn't think you were going to be that difficult to beat. You just kept coming back for more and you kinda… force my hand a few times" he admitted a bit flustered –"You're one tough little man!" – Not only Pen didn't go down with that first punch (that could knock down a giant btw) he even keep up with one of his many demonic transformations, heck, the kid used a four point "area of dispel and power suppression" spell on him. (Thank glob he was aligned to the house of Mantorok).

"What about WildBerry Princess? What did you capture her?" – Pen was angry again, how could he drag her into this test? – "Well. You see…" – Marshall didn't know what to say, but WildBerry intervened – "Well Pen, what happened was that when I came to the Fort, Marshall Lee came down and he…" He what? What did he do to her? –"I just say 'Boo' kinda loud and she fainted" WB covered her face with her hands, she felt so embarrassed by fainting so easily! On her defense Marshall said he was going to eat her.

"After a few minutes she woke up and I ended up apologizing" – He did feel a little bad for scaring her like that! But he didn't expect her to faint with such a crude scare. "And I accepted his apology" – finished WB explaining the whole situation.

"Oh! ….ok." He didn't know what to feel, he didn't feel angry at Marshall anymore, yes he made him think that he was evil and did all those horrible things but in the end all turn out to be a prank. A very mean prank, but a prank nonetheless. And his injuries were kind of because of his own persistence. He just had to keep coming back for more punishment. Although he was in pain he felt pride in himself because that meant his pushed a strong guy Marshall beyond his restrains.

But part of him was still mad, because he just went through a lot of emotional stuff and the payoff was really disappointing. But in the end everything turned out to be fine. And now all could go back to normal. Speaking of going back…

"So Marshall… now that the test is over and stuff, does that mean I can have the Tree Fort back?" - Marshall looked at him with a questioning look –"What are you talking about? I never said something like that" – Now Pen was annoyed one more time – "What? But I passed your test!"- Marshall just grinned at him. –"Yes, and you won the battle but if I remember correctly, before we began fighting you said you were looking for the princesses, and I said "I you want her you have to beat me" so yeah you beat me and you won the princess back! If you want your Fort back you'll have to fight me again!" After he finished Marshall start chuckling at the look on Pen's face.

"Dude! You can't be serious!" – Even though he won he didn't want to fight Marshall again, who knows what kind of attack or tricks he'll use next time. "Oh! But I'm dead serious. But maybe we could make a deal" – oh boy! Talk about a deal with the devil. But Pen did want his Tree Fort back. -"What do you want?" – He hopped Marshall doesn't ask for his soul or something –"I'll give you the Fort back under one condition" – Pen didn't like the sound of that –"I'll let you have your Fort back if you let my crash in here! How does it sound? Great, right?"

Pen didn't know what to say to that, either option meant that he had to deal with Marshall one way or the other. "I'll sweeten the deal; if you let me stay here I'll help you make it even better, so we can throw parties and whatnot! Heck! I'll even help you when something turns sour in your adventures! I'm always up for a good fight. –

Pen thought this one real hard. If he accepted Marshall would keep the place for him and even make it better. Also having a Demonic ally was a great asset if thing were to turn south, on the other hand if he refused he wouldn't be able to come back until he defeated Marshall again in battle and that was something he didn't want to repeat anytime soon. So it was obvious what his answer was.

"You have a deal Marshall Lee" he said with a defeated tone. "Hey thanks little dude! I'll take the couch tonight you may stay there and rest!" – Suddenly Pen remembered something- "Shoot! I have to tell Mom and Dad ..ouch" In this worry he tried to sit up and strained his muscles.

Bartram being the bro that he was reassured Pen that he'll go back to the house and explain what had happened. "Thanks Bar Bar! You're the best!" The boy hugged his mule friend once more before he went to inform the Mertens.

As Bartram left the room Marshall followed suit but before he left he had to make one more sassy comment. "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone, also if you want to smooch I promise I'll not tell anybody" - Then he left for the comfort of the couch.

The only two occupants left in the room were blushing like there was no tomorrow. Both of them remembering the time they kissed a week ago. They remained quiet until Pen broke the silence. "Don't let Marshall get to you! He seems like the kind of guy who says stuff just because"- Wilberry just nodded in agreement.

"So…you wanted to see me?" Pen was trying to avoid an awkward silence. WildBerry just blushed a little more but after a few seconds she answered -"Yes, I wanted to see you we could …just…" – she really didn't know what she wanted with Pen, her thoughts and feelings were all so confusing.

They remained in silence, both with hundred of thoughts running through their heads, wondering that the other was thinking. WildBerry was the more conflicted of the two, her fear was coming true, things got awkward between the two, and they would never be able to see each other again the same way. She needed a miracle.

As if fate was on her side Marshall appeared on the door once again –Ah Princess! Here is your pie! I forgot to give it back. Don't worry its fine. Also here's a fork and the bottle juice. That's everything. Ok bye. – He just came and went fast as lightning.

"Oh! You brought a pie!"- Pen was thankful for Marshall Intervention. Finally, something to talk about. "Yes I made it myself" She replied shyly. She too was thanking Marshall in her mind. "It is a meat pie, do you want some?"- At that exact moment Pen's stomach rumbled, he hadn't eaten since breakfast – "I'll gladly have a piece" Or the whole thing more likely. As he tried to reach for the fork, his arms started to hurt.

"Ouch!" – He hadn't notice before but he was in a lot of pain "Are you ok, Pen ?" –She was worried for him; she didn't like seeing him in pain. "Sorry, Princess but I can't use my arms right now!" Now that his mind wasn't busy with Marshall or trying to come up with a topic to talk with WB; his mind returned to concentrate on the pain. Flop! And he was really hungry right now.

"Wildberry Princess, could you please help me?"- The he had an idea. –"How?" – she wasn't sure what Pen had in mind –"Could you please feed me?"- It was a great idea, he only hoped that the princess wouldn't object –"F..feed you" Feeding someone was an intimate act that only people real close to each other could do. "Yes, if you don't mind" he said calmly but in his mind was thinking 'Please don't mind! I'm starving'.

Wilberry Princess couldn't refuse, he needed help and she was the only one who could. -"Well ok! – She took the fork started feeding him. She couldn't believe she was doing this. After a first mouthful, WB's mind became clouded with doubts. What if he didn't like it? Would he spit it out? Or he would try to eat the pie to spare her feelings and became sick? She didn't know which was worst.

"This…this is Delicious!" exclaimed the boy after gulping. "It's one of the best pies I've ever tasted!" –It really was, and he wanted more –" ?" WildBerry was relieved and happy at the same time. So she happily continued to feed Pen.

What they didn't know was that Marshall was on the other room resting on the couch listening to them thanks to his augmented hearing. He smiled when Pen and Wildberry began chatting more comfortable with each other.

"Those two. They're gonna be alright" – Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(Now for a song I didn't know where to put it in these last four chapter)

"**So Pen and friend, set out to find a solution.**

**It's gonna be tough! For a boy and a mule on their own.**

**On his little house, a demon now stays in.**

**That's a bad idea dude 'cause Pen's gonna punch your teeth in."**

"**No more chilling on the shade of the tree,**

**And thikin' living in a cloud would be totally chillin'**

**Then they will go back inside **

**Playing Bmo until they forgot what time was."**

"**A beehive, oh no! Don't make your house in here, guys**

**Y'all tried that before and you know it didn't turn out right.**

**One day! Went inside, look around, it was alright.**

**Thing jumped out. It was a Tiger! Throwing down potions for food and fire!"**

"**He know he should've stayed, and fight that evil demon jerk.**

**But Pen was really terrified; he was taken out by surprise.**

**Which is understandable 'cause demons are really powerful,**

**The're un-reas-on-a-ble and burnt out when dealing with mortal. "**

"**Oh Marshal Lee! Why are you so mean?**

_**I'm not mean, I'm just five hundred years old and just lost track of my moral code.**_

**Oh Marshall Lee! Can't you see these guys are in pain?**

_**No I can't I'm invested in this very good videogame!"**_

"Why did you just sing that out-loud" asked BMO while in Marshall's hands.

"I don't know. I felt like a higher power wanted me to sang that" – That was really strange.

"**So there go our boys. Walking on the icy ground.**

**Heading towards their destiny, Of kicking that guy's butt out!" **

When the song finally ended, the mysterious singer turn around and addressed to the cameraman!

"Did you get all that jake?" It was the Ice Prince in his normal clothes in front of a video camera –"Woof!" was the only reply he got from his dog. –"Excellent! Now, take out the tape!" as Jake did what his master ordered, Ice Prince went to his closet, moved aside his laundry bag, and took out a chest.

Inside the chest were dozens of other tapes just like the one that Jake brought to his master "Yep! Good boy!" – He petted his companion's snowy head "Now remember to not tell anybody about this chest"- He dropped the tape inside and returned the chest to its not-so-hidden place. "Remember this is our Jolly Secret!".

**Author Notes: (This will be a long one)**

I have a love/hate feeling for this chapter, not because it sucked or I had no idea how to write it, but because of one scene. In the middle I wrote a very emotional scene that feels out of place, it should belong to the final chapter of this story or in a different kind of genre (I felt like I was writing a bad Evangelion Fanfic) and the final pay off turned out to be lacking! Pen went through a existential and emotional journey of self-discovery just so in the end it was all a test!

But what I hate most of all is that I couldn't bring myself to delete it. I felt emotional writing that part (I'm such a wuss ) So I decided to leave it like that.

So yeah! Sorry everyone! You just have to bear it with me!

As for Wildberry Princess. Do you guys dislike the pairing? If so please tell me, so I may not use her more and leave her romance subplot in the background.

If you recognized those seals of Magik, I'll just say..

**Conglaturation!**

**You have completed a great game.**

**And Prooved the justice of our culture.**

**Now go on and rest our heroes!**

Wait! Wrong reference! Well, close enough!

Will these seals come into play in the future? Maybe or maybe not. I have the outline for this story already, but I'm still working in the details. Speaking of outline…

For those who are asking for Ice Prince let me tell you something, of all the "Episodes" or "Arcs" I have planned Ice Prince appears in 18 out of 24, give or take. Ice Prince wasn't supposed to appear in this Episode but decided to give him a cameo.

Each episode would be around 3 chapters each (unless a get tons of new ideas and extend the chapter like I did with this one)

So next Episode's names is…"What is the Meaning of Life?"

So finally more Ice Prince! What? You can't wait for it? You want more of him now? Well here he is singing a badly edited cover of a Rap song. Later!

/

**Mertens Finn..  
Real name no gimmicks**

**Two pretty princesses go round the outside,**  
**Round the outside, round the outside**  
**Two pretty princesses go round the outside,**  
**Round the outside, round the outside**

**Guess who's back, back again**  
**Ice Prince's back, tell a friend**  
**Guess who's back, guess who's back?**  
**Guess who's back, guess who's back?**  
**Guess who's back, guess who's back?**  
**Guess who's back?**

**I've created a monster, 'cause nobody wants to**  
**See Marshall no more they want Ice Prince**  
**I'm chopped liver**  
**Well if you want Ice Prince, then this is what I'll give ya**  
**A little bit of me mixed with some hard Rappin'**  
**Some music that will jump start your heart quicker**  
**Then the shot when I'll shock at NEPTR in the castle**  
**By me truly when pen's not cooperating**  
**When he's searching lighting for NEPTR operating "Hey"**  
**You waited this long so stop debating**  
**Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and contemplating**  
**know you want me to plan dear Reader**  
**But my memories and heart problems are complicated**  
**So these P-A-B won't let me be**  
**Or let me be me so let me see**  
**They tried to shut me down on L-S-P.**  
**But it feels so empty without me**

**But sometimes this **** just seems  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm a-ma-zing  
But it's just me I'm just obscene  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since the Bubbleline.  
I do ice magic so selfishly  
And use it to get myself ladies.  
"Hey" there's a concept that works  
Twenty million random characters emerge  
But no matter how many ships you'll see  
It will be so empty without me**

**Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cause we need a little controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said, next chapter is 'bout me  
So everybody just follow me  
'Cause we need a little controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty without me.**

**Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la.**


	7. Chapter 7- What is Life? part 1

**I forgot to congratulate PPIME for knowing Marshall's shirt in chapter 3. Now here is your cookie *throws cookie at monitor* Now who can tell me where did all this "seals" come from? You'll get wildberry jell-o.**

**Please read the Author Notes at the end for news about the future of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

* * *

**Third Arc : What is Life?**

**Chapter 7 – What is the meaning of Life?**

It's been a week and a half since Pen accepted Marshall's deal of crashing at the Tree Fort. And let me tell you, he was pleasantly surprised. Marshall kept his promise of taking care of the place. Pen expected the place to burned down by the second day, but everything was neat and in order (not too ordered they are boys after all).

Pen also explained the situation to his parents who weren't very thrilled by the idea of their son housing a demon, but in the end they accepted it only if Marshall behaved. Marshall also kept his promise of expanding the Tree Fort, he already finished his room yesterday, it seems that if you have the ability to grow extra arms and sets of eyes, you become accustomed to multitask, add incredible strength to the mix and you get the perfect workman. So now that Marshall had a room, he wouldn't have to sleep in the couch anymore (although it was very comfy).

During this past week and a half Pen and Marshall got to know each other a little more. At first Pen was apprehensive of telling Marshall stuff about himself, but if Marshall was going to stay for an indefinite amounted of time, they had to learn to get along, so that meant telling each other stories of their past. Marshall did most of the talking since he was 500 years old and had tons of stories and tales about his journeys. He didn't mention much about his family so Pen figured out that either Marshall didn't feel comfortable talking about them, or didn't wanted to tell since they just have met a few days ago.

But one thing Pen had learn very early about Marshall was that he loved messing around with people, generally with little pranks here and there, or scaring random people who happen to pass near the Tree Fort. Marshall's pranks were always in good fun and never mean (well too mean). So during his daily visits/inspections; Pen learned to be on the watch-out because Marshall's pranks could come from anywhere at any second. And today was no exception.

Pen was spending his free day at the Tree Fort playing with his sentient video game console, who had missed being played by Pen. Pen was concentrating very hard; he was trying to recover the highest score from Marshall who had beaten Pen's previous highest score by 500,000 points. He was so invested in the game that he didn't notice his "tenant" carrying a big black plastic bag into the room.

"Come on…come on" – Pen said under just breath, he was almost there, he just needs survive one more minute! His character was blasting of enemies while avoiding deadly traps that could end his virtual life in an instant. - "Just a few more!" -The enemies were coming faster in unpredictable patterns, but Pen was in the zone, his reflexes were sharp, and his character reflected that avoiding certain death by just milliseconds. - "I'm gonna do it! I gonna do it!" – he was so close just a few more seconds!

"NEW HIGH SCORE!" – said the screen in big flashy letters. Pen was ecstatic. "YES! " he did it! He beat Marshall's score! He was so happy he could dance. But his victory dance was prematurely interrupted when a plastic bag fell on him sputtering him with butter. "Congrats! You did it! I hope you liked your surprise!" Marshall was laughing his buns off looking at Pen's bewildered face.

"Marshall Lee, that was your last prank because now you have awaken a beast that will not rest until we are even, and that means I'm gonna prank you hard!" - Marshall would've found that declaration worrying, if he weren't the Prankster King himself. –"Yeah, whatever you say Pen. Now, I haven't sleep since yesterday, so I'm going to sleep an all-day-nap"- Marshall ended with a yawn and went directly to his new bedroom.

"Sleep peaceful now Marshall 'cause when you awake I'll be upon you with great vengeance!- announced Pen to the closed door that led to Marshall room, but he was met with snoring on the other side. "Now I just need to think of a prank that can top Marshall's prank, but what? – As he pondered this, he noticed the slippery he felt. "I better take a bath first then I can think about my vengeance!"-.

/

After going back home, taking a shower and changed clothes, Pen was thinking what he could do to prank Marshall. He was sitting inside the kitchen were the breakfast table was. He was writing down possible ideas when Mr. Mertens entered the kitchen and saw him.

"What's up, my boy?" – Mr. Mentens said trying to sound hip and cool, but he ended up sounding ridiculous. –"Nothing Dad. I'm just thinking on a prank to get back to Marshall Lee." – Pen sounded discouraged. He had been thinking for an hour straight but he couldn't find the perfect prank to top Marshall's.

Mr. Mertens along with his wife weren't thrilled with having Marshall Lee "crashing", like the youth said, at the Tree Fort and spending time with Pen (demons weren't well known for being good role models) but as long as the 500-year-old teen behaves, they were ok with it.

"What did he do?" – It must have been a big one if Pen had spent so much time thinking in a counter prank. -"He bathed me in Butter"- responded Pen. –"*whistle*. That was good one"- Mr. Mertens was impressed by that. Getting enough butter must've been a pain. "Got anything yet?" – He asked his son, maybe he could help him –"No. All the ideas I had can't compare with a bath by bag of butter!"- There was no way. He better accept defeat.

Mr. Mertens saw his son defeated look and said-"Well, sometimes getting good ideas isn't as easy as pie, but can quit now. I'm sure you'll think something!" – Suddenly Pen perked up –"That's it! Thanks Dad!" as he said that he ran outside going god-knows-where. "Wait, What did I said?" He was confused; sometimes he couldn't understand Pen's thought process.

/

After Pen ran out of the house he went to a shed next to the barn where he usually stored some junk his family could sell as scraps or used in some way or another. His Father had given him an idea to beat Marshall's bag of butter. Pies! But not just pies, never ending pies to the face! So he decided to make a Never Ending Pie Throwing Robot.

He took all the components necessary for his robot. An oven for body; a tuning fork for the arm; tank thread so it could move around; some cables and a circuit board because robots had those, right? And finally a can because why not?

After he finished assembling him, Pen was excited to see what his robot could do. -"Come on, dude! Turn on!" he pushed one of his buttons but it didn't do anything. Why wasn't anything happening? Did he miss something? Pen though carefully for a moment until he snapped his fingers. - "That's it! Maybe I could use a magic spell to bring him to life!" –

A few days after their battle Marshall asked Pen where he learned to used the "Seals of Magik" and more importantly the four point "area of dispel and power suppression" spell at which Pen answered with a very eloquent "Uh?". That afternoon Marshall explained to him that this "seals" were a "Magic Art" that helped to focus magic energy and the casting of spells. It was an archaic way of performing magic and that it was a lost art.

There were a lot of symbols that were lost in time but Marshall told him that with the "Essential Ten" seals you could do pretty much anything. These symbols were: **Bankorok** (protect) , **Tier** (summon), **Narokath** (absorb) , **Nethlek** (Dispel), **Antorbok** (project), **Magormor** (object), **Redgomor** (Area), **Arekat** (creature), **Santak** (self) and **Pargon** (power).

These seals could be combined to create and cast all sort of different spells. Marshall also motioned something about alignments or some stuff like that. It was very long and he kinda zoned out, until Marshall asked if he wanted him to teach him. The answer was obvious.

So now Pen chose to test his new found skills to give his robot life. But what seals to use? He remembered the most basic spell was "Enchantment" Spell which could give a chosen item certain properties for a limited amount of time. A more advanced spell was the "Summon Creature" spell that Marshall advice him to avoid until he practiced more, but if he combined both the summon and the enchantment spells, he could made a new spell and still follow Marshall's advice.

The "trick" for casting spells using the seals of Magik is to create sentences; **Bankorok** , **Tier**, **Narokath**, **Nethlek** and **Antorbok** were verbs; **Margomor**, **Redgomor**, **Arekat** and **Santak** were nouns; and **Pargon** was an Adjective. One just has to create a congruent "sentence" while making the seal; his could be by using hand signs or by writing/carving runes. As for the "chant" or "magic words" were only to sound and look cool (something about picking up chicks or something). Pen had to admit, he kinda understood why ancient practitioners of this lost art tried that. The whole "create congruent sentences" thing made it sound like "school" and "Nerd Stuff" something only eggheads would do.

Now the only thing he got to do was to combine the appropriate seals in order and come up with a cool sounding incantation.

**Tier** -**Arekat**- **Antorbok** – **Magormor** (Summon Creature and Project Item) –"**Enchantment by Spirit Possession!**"- Pen decided to use normal words instead of the gibberish that was the "**Kee Oth Rama Pancake"** chant.

As he finished both the hand signs and the incantation, two magic circles appeared around Pen and his robot signifying who casted the spell and which object was meant to be "enchanted/possessed".

Now this is something Pen isn't aware of but what he was doing not only was foolish, it was downright dangerous. He didn't know how the "Summon Creature" spell worked. The SC spell opens a portal for a specific kind of creature; the creature you summon depends on the alignment of the spell caster, along with intention and state of mind. All three aspects must be balanced by the will of the caster to get a desired result, let it be a monster or a spirit.

Now the creature you summon, will be under direct control of the caster, once the creature fulfills it caster's purpose he had to be sent back by severing the magical connection the caster creates between the creature, him and the planes of existence which the creature resided and to where it was summoned.

But what Pen was doing was giving the creature/spirit a physical body to reside in negating the need of the connection between the user and the planes letting the creature remain in the plane where it was summoned. Meaning that the only way to send back the creature to its own dimension is to use the appropriate spell.

If a creature was a low level demon/monster/spirit, a simple "dispel area" spell was all that was needed, but if the creature was mid to high level, you needed to use more complex spells that required the counter alignment of the creature.

Since Pen didn't know how to balance the inner forces that where required for a successful spell; who knows what kind of creature he was summoning and what were the requirements to defeat it once it went rough, I mean, what kind of creature would want to be trapped inside a crude robot throwing never ending pies at people!

In one of the different and unique dimensional planes of existence a creature was abducted from its resting place and was been forcibly shoved into the robot. No! It thought, He didn't want this! But he couldn't do anything. The only thing clear in its mind was his desire to rip to shreds the one responsible for this! Then a bolt of lightning struck the little robot.

You see, in a twist of fate a wild electric charge cloud was moving just over the barn, but when Pen casted the spell, it was instantly attracted to the energies that were being unleashed down on the ground, and the electric bolt struck the magical charged metal robot. Which affected the complete result of the "**Enchantment by Spirit Possession" **spell.

Pen, unaware of the possible disaster he could've unleashed on Ooo, was confused. "What just happened?" – He then ran worried to his robot. The robot then started moving finally gaining consciousness. "Greeting Creator my name is NEPTR, which stands for Never Ending Pie Throwing Robot!" – It seems that the spirit which previously wanted to murder Pen in a gory fashion lost his sense of self and existence and accepted his new programming and fate as NEPTR.

"Whoa! You can talk! Awesome!" this was better than he expected to be. -"Creator, I am eager to commence the creation and propulsion of pies forever, but my pie-throwing appendage is... malfunctioning" he tried to move his tuning fork arm but it barely could. –"And my oven lamp is cold" – he continued with a sad tone –"and my tank treads do not roll! They only do skids!" – NEPTR tried moving around on his own but like he said he could only skid.

"Why, creator?! Does it please you to watch me struggle?!" he finally said with a tone of desperation. This was his life? To be unable to do the only thing he could do? To have a purpose that he would forever fail at? Is this the meaning of his life?

"Don't say stuff like that NEPTR!" – wow, déjà vu. Pen never liked seeing other people in problems. –" I know we just met, and you're probably going through a lot of personal stuff right now, but I really like you, NEPTR, and I'm not gonna rest until you're working properly and throwing hot pie on Marshall's face! What do you say to that?" Pen created NEPTR and it was his responsibility to help and take care of him.

"I'll always love you, creator!" NEPTR was happy; his creator will help him so he could finally do his purpose in life and understand what it meant to be alive.

Pen didn't know how to answer that declaration of "love/loyalty" –Umm..thanks NEPTR. – He decided he would deal with it later, now he needed to help NEPTR. –"I don't think a "recovery" spell would help" Pen pondered out-loud. Since NEPTR wasn't made of flesh he didn't know if it would help him or affect him in any other way.

Pen concluded that what might have given NEPTR his "life" was a combination of magic and lighting. So he needed someone who could do both. Pen turned and looked at the Ice Kingdom Mountains in the distance. -"All we need is more magic lightning power so you can be operating at full capacity! And I think I know just where we can get some from." –

* * *

**Author Notes.**

First and foremost I apologize for the lack of Ice Prince in this chapter but I had to cut this chapter short. I'm really sorry for everyone who had been waiting patiently for him.

Now for some heavy stuff.

I'll repeat what I said in chapter 2, I started this fic because I had a moment of inspiration that was nagging me to write it down and share it, but most importantly because I had time.

A few things happened in these past days.

First, I saw Django and it was awesome! My brother just came to me in the middle of writing this chapter and said "Hey wanna watch Django?" so we saw it, returned home and when I tried to continue writing for the night I got distracted remembering how awesome it was, so I had to call it a night. And in my dreams I came to an Idea for the retelling of Django using Adventure time characters. Which I may not write because I have my hands full with this story. But If some of you want to give it a try, just PM me so I can tell you what I came up with.

Second. I went to my school to talk with my "Tutor" ( but he is more like an advisor or something, I don't know the word to describe his work) so I could register for my sixth semester of college. That means soon I'll have to go back to my classes, so I'll not have enough time to keep writing at the pace I been writing. The updates will be more far in between, but I'll try to do my best to keep writing every free time I get.

Third, and this one is more about politics here in my country regarding the future of education. To try and make a very log story short. The government is pushing a new law regarding public schools that will screw over a lot of schools specially the one on the poorest zones in the city and the country in general. Teachers are against this but their protests are twisted by the media to make the teachers look bad, especially since the government has a great control over all the mass media.

Why am I talking about this? Because I have been studying for 3 years to become a teacher; so this new law will affect not only my future but the future of my fellow classmates and the future of all the kids all around the country. I could keep talking about this for an hour of two but I'm sure some of you aren't interested in what's happening in a country that is not yours or very far away for yours. But for all of you, who bothered to read this, I thank you and I just want to ask for consideration about future updates. There's a lot of thinking and decision taking in my future. So please bear with me.

Once again I'll thank all of you who read and favorite this story. And I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8- What is Life? part 2

**Finally! And Update. Now here is the second and final part of the "What is Life?" Arc.**

**Over a 1000 hits?! Man, when did that happened? But I feel proud that people read and like my Fic. I thank to thank all the people who commented and left suggestions! Your words encourage me to continue writing.  
**

**Author Notes are below as always! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Third Arc : What is Life?**

**Chapter 8 – Life is **********

Pen had to improvise to get a mean of transport to take him and NEPTR to the Ice Kingdom. Bartram was unavailable since Mom and Dad had to go to some of the nearby towns and kingdoms to sell or trade their crops, and needed Bartram to pull the cart.

Pen took out of his back pack some of those magic balloons that were left after a Party in the Candy Kingdom. If he inflated all the balloons with the right amount of air, he could use them to travel from the Tree Fort to the Ice Kingdom and back.

After inflating all the balloons he had, Pen took NEPTR and put him in his back pack -"Where are we going creator?" – NEPTR was sure if he liked the idea of flying –"Don't worry NEPTR! We are going to get some lightning and get you fixed up! Just Hold on tight!" Then, both boy and robot started floating their way into the Ice Kingdom.

The trip was uneventful and quick, perfect for a stealth mission. When they arrived at the open window that served as an easy entrance to the castle, Pen took a stick and nailed to the side of the mountain where he could tie the balloons. They were gonna come in handy if they needed a quick escape.

Once inside, Pen quickly jumped behind an ice pillar, he didn't know were Ice Prince was or what he was doing but he needed to sneak in with the most stealth he could. –"Creator, isn't breaking and entering wrong?" – NEPTR was confused, why were they doing this if that was a bad thing? Pen just shushed him – "We gotta be sneaky if we don't want Ice Prince to notice us"- "But Creator, I thought heroes didn't do bad things!" – The coast was clear so Pen tried to answer NEPTR's questions the best he could, If he didn't the little robot would continue to ask him causing them to be found out. –"NEPTR….Umm…" Pen wasn't sure how to explain this moral dilemma without confusing NEPTR – "Not every situation can be seen in black and white".

"I don't quite understand, Creator" – What does color perception has to anything? – "It means that no always we can tell between what is right and wrong or good and evil. This situation for example, we need lightening to help you, and Ice Prince is the only one that has them, but Ice Prince would never give us the lightning because he's kind of a jerk, so we have to break in. Helping you is the right thing to do but breaking in is wrong too and together they make the situation 'grey'. Do you understand now?" – Pen tried his best but he wasn't sure if NEPTR would be able to understand.

"I don't think so, Creator" – Why does life had to be so confusing? –"NEPTR, sometimes there is no right or wrong so you just have to choose between the two, and hope you're doing the right choice." – Pen hoped NEPTR understood this, because he was running out of things to say, He was 13 for Pete sake.

Pen began sneaking through the living room searching for Ice Prince's stash of lightning. It seemed that Ice Prince wasn't home. As Pen was about to relax, a voice rang throughout the room. "Finally! Home sweet home!" It was Ice Prince! Pen quickly dived out of the open before he was spotted. –"Taking a break was such a great idea, don't you think so Jake?" – Ice Prince entered the room in his usual "royal" get-up, carrying a blue travel-back in right hand/pincer. Alongside him wasn't his Snow-Dog Jake but a penguin.

When the Prince didn't hear his dog answering he turn around and looked at the penguin –"Gunter, where's Jake? I could swear he was behind us" – the penguin looked up to the Prince's face –"Wenk, Wenk"- Surprisingly the blue man could understand it. –"Just how many more trees do that dog has to mark as his own"- he sighed in a tone that said 'not again' –"Well, it doesn't matter! Jake can take care of himself, and return once he finishes."- The prince wouldn't let Jake's activities damper his mood.

Meanwhile Pen was behind an ice pillar trying to control his breathing. Shoot! This was going to be more difficult than expected. Pen just needed the Ice King to distract himself long enough for them to escape from the room. What he didn't expect was NEPTR opening his mouth–"Creator, if we get caught, I want you to know that I will always love you" – Pen just shushed at him, and whispered very lowly –"We're not going to get caught and we will get you to work properly." – He really mean it, NEPTR was his responsibility.

"Wenk?" – Asked the penguin know as Gunter –"What was what?"- The prince didn't quite understand it –"Gunter, you know how this place has weird noises all the time, so forget about it!" – The prince just got back from his break and didn't want to deal with Gunter nonsense. –"Now! I shall check the holo-computer to see if I got new messages. Gunter! Bring me my arm for the computer"- The Ice Prince then took off his mechanical arm and gave it to the Penguin.

Gunter took the arm in his flippers and walked to a cupboard where he stored the arm and took out another. This new arm was similar in design as the first one except this new arm ended in a hand with lots of fingers. They were very slim, definitely designed for tapping buttons.

After he set in his new arm Ice Prince sat down on his throne made of ice pulling a small folding table from besides the throne with the holo-computer on top. -"Now. Let's see!" He began tapping the keys with his right "Keyboard tapping" hand. After a minute he just sighed in disappointment. "No new messages and no one answered to my "looking for date" request! - It's not that Ice Prince was ugly per se, but he could've chosen a better picture for his profile! He chose a photo of him trying a "sexy" face but ended up as "creepy". Also even before his recent kidnapping attempts, he had a reputation of been a cranky loner who wasn't all that sane.

"Well I guess it is just you and me, Babe" – The prince said as he opened up a window with the video game "Battle Babe" –"Tonight, you and me, final level, what do you say, Babe?" – He asked the computer as if it could answer back –"Yes, I know! I missed you too."- He continued playing determined to get to the last level.

Pen who had been hiding behind the pillar the whole time, took the opportunity to escape the room now that the Prince was distracted. Pen used the slippery ice floor in his advantage and slid behind pillar after pillar.

Gunter who was next to the prince's throne noticed the movement of strange figures and quickly turned to the blue man playing and tried to get his attention.-"Wenk,wenk,wenk!"- Gunter pulled the prince's blue cape. –"Not now! Gunter!" – The prince ignored the penguin kept playing. Gunter saw the figures make their way out of the room and kept insisting for attention.

"First boss! Now he's gonna get it!" – As he was about to keep playing, Gunter took his right arm and pulled it –"Wenk, wenk!" – "Gunter!? What are you doing?! Wait!" – Ice Prince tried to keep playing but with his "Tapping" arm being pulled by the penguin, it was difficult to concentrate, then the first boss, a giant frog, casted Super Magic Missiles and destroyed Battle Babe on the screen.

"No, Babe!"- He cried in surprise, he never lost in the first boss –"Gunter! Look at what you did!" – He was angry; his poor Babe was killed by that stupid frog! And it was Gunter's fault. "What do you want?" – Just what was so important to interrupt his precious game –"Wenk, Wenk!"- "What?! intruders?! Are you sure?" – Ice Prince was skeptical. –"Aren't you just seeing things because of exhaustion? I mean, we walked a lot and you aren't really in shape." He kneeled down and took Gunter by his slippers – "Just look at these arms! And you stomach. You better lay off the candies." Gunter was losing its patience. Sometimes it wondered why they tried so hard, and then Gunter remembered that the blue man in front of him gave its fellow penguins a home out of harm's way, especially bears. The Prince gave them a place to stay at night and they took care of him. But right now Gunter needed to make him listen.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk!"- "Ok! If that were true, why hasn't my security system gone off, huh? What do you sat to that? – Gunter response was that at in that exact moment the alarms rang throughout the whole castle –"Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!" – The Ice Toads voices said loud and clear.

Gunter just looked at the Prince with a look that said "told you so" but before he could voice those thoughts, the Ice Prince just stood up and turned his face away from the penguin "Don't….don't say anything" – He just took off his arm and laid it in the table. "No time for getting other arm!" – His "tapping" arm wasn't designed for combat, and he could afford to replace it if it gets damaged in battle. -"As if I need TWO arms! One is enough!" – He finally turned and ran in search of the intruders.

/

After escaping the room, slipping on the floor, activate the alarm system and being chased by an Ice Bull, Pen and NEPTR finally made it to their objective. A strange contraption that stored several Lightnings in stasis, powering the entire castle's electric work.

"Are those things what we're looking for, Creator?" – asked NEPTR marveled at the brightness of the immobile lightning. –" Yes, and with them you can become fully functional" – Pen was trying to come up with a plan to get one lightning without electrocuting himself, but his thoughts were cut short by the arrival of the Ice Prince.

"You! You're that Pen brat!"- Ice Prince was angry, a little part of him expected to find a cute girl, and now he was completely disappointed. –"I don't know why you're here, but I promise that you will not get what you are looking for!"- Even without his arm the Prince had the home advantage.

"Ice-o-pedes! Attack!" – Aw yeah! The Ice-o-pedes were one of his most resilient and combat oriented creatures in his army of Ice & Snow. –"Wenk, wenk!"- Except that no Ice-o-pede came. "What do you mean they aren't coming?" He turned in anger to the commander of all his armed forces, Gunter. "Wenk!" –"Mating season?!" – He was astonished. –"What happened with my "Ice-Blocking" Law that says that no citizen in the Ice Kingdom can have more than the Prince"- Why does everyone keeps breaking his Kingdom's rules and laws? –"Wenk, wenk, wenk!"- was Gunter's answer.

Ice Prince had to stop at that–"Yes you got a point. They are more like local fauna than citizens, but that doesn't explain why my commander failed to inform me!" – He may not be able to stop the mating season but he could find someone to blame- "Wenk!" –"What? You told me? When?" – While Ice Prince was distracted discussing the problems within his armed forces, specially his inability to pay attention to his commander. Pen tried to steal the lightning and escape before they notice he was still in the room.

As he was about to take the lightning an ice beam destroyed the machine and the lightning with it. –"Ha! With or without Ice-o-pedes I can still destroy you!" – Ice Prince followed that statement by moving his cape out off the way showing his lack of arm –"And even without one arm!" – He used his only arm to throw Ice Beams at Pen but the boy was agile as ever. But agility could only work so much in a closed space and with a slippery floor.

"Aaah!" Pen slipped on the icy floor and was at the mercy of the prince, but something else caught his attacker attention, NEPTER had fallen out of his back pack. "What is that?" Why was that brat carrying a robot? Well it didn't matter.

"I'll put an end to your toy first!" – As he was preparing an ice beam a thought came to mind. **Let's use Lightning!** And he felt compelled to obey. It was his brain after all! Pen saw the Ice Prince preparing to attack NEPTR. He couldn't let that happen, He had to protect him. He quickly stood up and jumped in the way of the attack.

The Prince saw Pen jumped in front of the lightning attack and in less than a second reacted. He controlled the lightning to go over the boy and hit his intended target. He didn't know why he did it he just did. He Prince stopped his train of thought the moment his attack struck the robot. He felt his energy been drained into NEPTR.

"NOOOOO!" – Pen yelled in frustration, he failed at protecting his creation, no his new friend. But before he could start feeling sorry for himself, NEPTR spoke up "Creator! I'm fully functional!" – Pen was so relieved that NEPTR was alright and better than ever. "That's great NEPTR! Now let's get out of here!" – Pen picked up NEPTR and got the flop out of there.

"No! Wait!" – The Prince was hunched resting his arm on his knee; he was out of breath as if he just ran a marathon. As he recovered he started thinking about what happened.

**I have to get that robot!** But why? He wasn't important, they didn't even take anything. **He now possesses my power, it gave him life, and he is mine! **What does that mean? **I am his father! **Wait! I'm not ready for kids! I can't be a father. **Then he is my little brother. **Yes, I need to get my little brother back!

He was still tired but he needed to get his little brother, he slowly straightened and turned to Gunter "Gunter! Bring me my arm! I'll have to chase them!" – While he waited for the Penguin to come back, the prince tried to regulate his breathing to a calmer one to get a little bit of energy back.

/

While Pen and NEPTR tried to go back to the royal living room and make their escape, an Ice Bull fell from the ceiling and gave chase to our heroes. –"Do not worry, Creator! I'll handle this!" – NEPTR, from Pen's back pack, started throwing pies in a rapid manner at the Ice Bull's eyes, making him crash to the wall breaking itself into tiny little pieces.

"Good job, NEPTR! But what was in those pies anyways?" – Pen didn't find it strange that NEPTR threw pies that came from nowhere; he just assumed it was a combination of technology and magic. –"Just boysenberry. Hahaha. And also... poison"- Ok, that was kinda creepy.

Once they got to the living room, Pen jumped through the same window they entered in, grabbed the balloons and got the heck out of there.

Five minutes later the Prince came and looked through the same window, he was feeling a lot better now that he rested and he had his trademark arm with pincer hand. –"Shoot! I need to catch up!"- That moment, a familiar bark was heard. –"Jake! Buddy, come here I need you!" – Jake approached confused, what was his master's request? –"I need to catch that meddlesome kid, so I need you to grow big! And I mean REALLY big"-

/

The trip from the Ice Kingdom to the Tree Fort was a quiet one, Pen was full of adrenaline by all the commotion back in the castle and NEPTR was having some strange thoughts.

"Ok! We're here" – After both boy and robot descended, Pen let go of the balloons so they could fly free up into the sky. –"I am troubled, creator." – NEPTR finally broke his silence. –"Troubled by a sudden urge to... collect princesses." – That alarmed Pen to the core, just what happened to NEPTR after he was shocked? – "NEPTR! That's…an unsettling thing to say" –

Before he could continue talking, a body fell from the sky leaving a crater where it landed. –"ICE PRINCE!" – Pen was surprised, where the heck did he come from? -"Ha! You didn't expect Jake to throw me all the way from the Ice Kingdom!" – The prince reveled in Pen's surprise. "I got to admit Jake's aim is pretty good"- Thank glob for that! He didn't want to end up passing them over a kingdom or two.

"Ice Prince! Why did you follow me?" – Pen was worried, he didn't have a sword and the prince got his arm back. He didn't know if he could take him head on. Pen just assumed a fighting stance and expected the worst –"I didn't came here to fight! I came here for my little brother!" – Okay… he didn't expect that. –"Your brother?!" – Pen almost lost all his words –"What are you talking about!"

The Prince just acted as if they were discussing the weather –"I'm talking about that little robot in your arms, of course!" – Why did the brat have to overreact to everything he said? But he decided to explain anyways. –"The moment he was stuck with my magic lightning he was infused with my own magic, activating his full potential, making him my son. But since I'm not ready for parenthood I settled with being a big brother"

Pen was slightly taken aback from the explanation but he still replied. –"He isn't anything yours! I created him so I should be his big brother!" – Pen too wasn't sure if he could see NEPTR as his son. He was 13 and parenthood was a topic that was far removed from his mind. While Pen was saying this, inside the Ice Prince's head, he was having a strange train of thoughts.

**I need that robot! **Yes! I need to get my little brother back! **Now that he is infused with my magic, he can follow my ultimate plan. **We can get girls together! Chicks dig when a guy is a good brother to his little sibling. **NO! My plan to cover this puny world in Ice and Snow! **But I can't do that unless I become King and for that I need to marry. Once I'm married I do that thing of Ice and Snow.

"What about we let HIM decide with which one of us he wants to be!" – Suggested the Prince without worry. He was sure NEPTR would choose the side that had the Princesses. –"No! He…" –Pen couldn't finish that sentence. The prince was right for once. He couldn't force NEPTR to stay on his side just because he was his creator. NEPTR could think and more importantly he could feel. And if he forced him, he was taking NEPTR's free will, and that was stuff that only evil villains did.

Pen carried NEPTR and leaved him at a fair distance between him and the Ice Prince and he walked backwards until the three of them were forming a triangle with the same distance separating them. They were in an impasse and the only one who could solve it was NEPTR.

"I am torn! I am processing a love for both princesses and the Creator!" – Ice Prince smirked at that, NEPTR only needed a push into the right direction. –"Don't worry little bro! I can show you the life you deserve!" – Ice Prince then took several photographs from inside his cape. –"Princesses! As your Big brother I will show you the marvel that is capturing them!" – The Prince threw some photos at NEPTR's direction.

There were several dozens of pictures, with Princesses of all kind. Some were just profile pictures or princesses doing their daily activities, but other were more suggestive. Water Princess in a two piece swim suit, Jungle Princess having a fight in the mud, Bubblegum Princess in her pajamas! Pen couldn't stop blushing when he peeked at some of the pictures.

"Ice Prince! Where did you get these photos?" – Pen was mad, not only was Ice Prince a jerk he was also a creepy stalker. "Oh! Do you like them? I could give you a set of copies if you want, but they're gonna cost ya!"- The prince offered with a light grin.-"What?! I'm not a perv!" – Yes, he was a growing boy but that didn't mean he was going to buy pervy pictures. The Prince just ignored him and kept trying to convince NEPTR.

"I can show you all of my suave moves! And together we can get all the princesses we want" – The Prince then Pulled another photo.-" I happen to know that Breakfast Princess have a little sister, Toast Princess. What do you say?" – He showed the picture to NEPTR but Pen caught a peek too. It was a picture of Breakfast Princess having a pillow fight with her sister, Toast Princess, while wearing skimpy pajamas. "Or if you're not into that, you could always try robot princesses!"

NEPTR was conflicted, the life with the Ice Prince sounded like fun, but he was still loyal to his creator who gave him life and tried to fix him. But the Princesses!

Pen, after controlling his blush, looked directly at NEPTR and said. –"NEPTR, I will not tell you to come with me!" – Ice Prince chuckled at that. Yes! He was giving up. NEPTR in the other hand was confused "Why, Creator? Don't you like me anymore?" – His sadness was apparent in his voice. –"That's not what I meant. I will not tell you to choose me because I don't want you to feel forced. I created you, yes, but what you do with your life is your decision."- Pen stopped for a second to let the information sink in. –"Remember what I told you back in the castle. About situations when there isn't a right answer. This is one of them."- NEPTR looked at his creator silently, remembering his words. -"You just have to follow your heart and hope for the best. The choice is yours."-

Pen fell silent and watched NEPTR thinking about his decision. He said his mind and hoped that NEPTR followed his heart, no matter what choice he makes. Ice Prince, meanwhile, was losing his patience. "That's enough! I'm done waiting around. Who do you choose?"- NEPTR kept looking between his two choices - "I... uh, I... choose... Ice Prince!" – Ice Prince just pumped his hand in the air –"Aw yeah! Ice Prince wins!" He quickly ran up to NEPTR and picked him up.

Pen just sighed and closed his eyes. It was NEPTR's decision so he had to respect his wishes. "I'm not finished!"- Suddenly said the robot. –"I choose Ice Prince for..NEVER ENDING PIES!" – he declared loudly –"What?!"- Ice Prince was shocked. How could his little brother choose that brat Pen over him! And before he could say some more, his face was met by a fistful of pie! -"GLOB! It got in my eyes!"-

After Ice Prince let go of him NEPTR turn around and rolled over to Pen. -"I choose you, Creator!" Pen was happy. For a moment he thought he lost NEPTR forever. –"NEPTR, you may stop call me that, just call me brother" – Then the two of them shared a hug. Now NEPTR was part of the family.

"You insolent fool!" Uh oh, the Prince was angry. –"How could you choose that brat over me!" –Seriously! Who chooses pies over princesses!

The Prince prepared his attack, magic lightning at full force. –"I will DESTROY YOU, LITTLE BROTHER!" – Then the pain came. It was a headache like the ones he suffered before but this time it was more painful. What is it happening again? **Doesn't matter! I have to destroy them. **It hurts so much! **Kill YOUR brother! **I…have..to…prot...**KILL HIM!**

This sudden distraction was enough for Pen to react, He didn't know if what he had in mind would work, but he had to give it a try. He began making Hand Signs. **Bankorok – Redgomor – Narokath – Antorbok-…** The Ice Prince threw his magic Lightning. If Pen's spell failed both him and NEPTR were toast.

**Pargon! – (**Protect Area and Project Power**)- Reflective Shield!**

When the lightning was about to hit its mark and kill Pen and NEPTR, a shield made of pure light appeared between them and stopped the lightning! –"What!?" – Ice Prince couldn't believe it. The brat could do Magic! Before he could ponder more, his own attack was sent back at him. The Prince tried to dodge it but even with magic he couldn't react fast enough! The electric attack was instantly attracted to the Prince's mechanical arm made of conductive metal.

"AAAAAAAAaaarrrrrhhhh!" – The electricity ran through his arm to the rest of his body. It was one of the most painful feelings he could ever recall having. After the shock of his life, the Prince stood there, his mechanical arm completely charred and his long white hair sticking in all directions. –"N..ne't arm… no… con'u'tiv' met'l!" – He barely uttered before passing out.

Pen stood there with his legs trembling until they couldn't support his weight- "Creat..I mean, Brother! Are you alright?"- Pen looked very exhausted –"D..don't worry, NEPTR! Just let me recover my breath"- He was breathing heavily. That last spell really took out most of his energy, thank glob! It resisted long enough. That was a close one.

Then a big shadow fell on both Pen and NEPTR, Pen was astonished by what it was. It was the prince's snow-dog Jake! But he was 50 times his size. For a second Pen was scared, He was out of energy, without a weapon and his opponent was the size of a mountain. He was screwed.

But Jake didn't attack. He just neared his fallen master and picked him up, putting him on his giant back. Where Gunter and other Penguins were. Ready to attend to the unconscious Prince. Then Jake turned around ignoring Pen and NEPTR and walked back to the Ice Kingdom.

Pen and NEPTR sat in silence for a few minutes after the giant dog had left. –"We barely dodged that bullet!" – Pen started laughing; he didn't know how to feel at the moment except a mix of confusion, worry and relief so he decided to laugh it off. – "So NEPTR. Wanna prank Marshall Lee?"- His legs were finally feeling better, so he could walk again. -"Yes Brother! That is what I chose!"- They both shared a laugh and Pen carried NEPTR into the Tree Fort.

"Oh Marshall! Wake up!"- Pen said grinning from ear to ear. –"Uh? What is it Pen?" Marshall just opened his eyes for a second and his face was splattered with Pie after Pie. "AHH! My eyes! It got into my eyes!"- Both boy and robot shared a good laugh enjoying themselves; but NEPTR was the happiest because he finally understood what it meant to be alive!

* * *

"Where am I?" – asked the Prince confused, he was inside a rustic home that felt strangely familiar. "Just where in the world am I?" He felt like he knew this place but he couldn't remember from where. Then he heard a woman's voice. "F***, could you please look out for him?"- What was that voice talking about? Take care of whom? And why that first word was so distorted?

The Prince turned around at the cries of a baby. "It came from that cradle"- he approached the cradle slowly and making as little sound possible, he didn't want to scare the baby. Once he was near enough he peeped inside.

It was a baby boy, he was bald but it showed that his hair was brown. When the baby kept on crying, the Prince did the only thing he could think of. He took him out of the cradle and tried to lull him back to sleep. He didn't know why but he felt happy doing this. "Don't worry! I'm here for you! I will always protect you little brother! I will be always be here for you, P**!-

Before the Prince could put back the baby inside the cradle, the entire world started shifting, He was confused but he didn't let go of the bundle in his arms, He wrapped his arms around him trying to protect him from whatever was happening.

When the world stopped moving, the scenery was completely different. He was no longer inside the rustic house with the cradle, he was in the middle of a city in ruins, everything looked dead or decayed.

"I'm scared!"- Came a voice from his arms. He looked down and noticed he wasn't hugging a baby boy no more. It was a black haired girl with grey skin and pointy ears. -"Don't worry M****, I'm here to protect you!" He felt himself said to the girl. The girl just buried her head in his chest and said "Thank you for being here for me, S****!"- Then he woke up.

**Author Notes:**

So it's finally here, you been waiting so patiently for him, but now the Ice Prince is Here!

Did you like him? Or are you just confused by the inner workings of his mind and dreams. What do they mean? Well you have to keep reading and I have to keep writing.

Not many notes today; sorry.

Also if you're wondering who is water princess, don't worry she isn't an OC she is a princess that appeared in the Adventure Time comics, that you should buy and read, they are awesome.

Mmm what other thing happened between updates? Oh, oh! Did you guys watch the Goku vs Superman Death Battle? It was sweet! I'm a fan of both of them; more so of Goku and DB in general but my choice for the winner was Sups. He is awesome! Tell who is your favorite and how do you liked the battle.

Now for the voting of WildBerry Princess Appearance, we have

Original/Normal Wildberry : 2 votes

Humanoid Wildberry: 3 votes

And remember 1 vote for person.

Now as for the name of next chapter. The name of the chapter is … "Weddings and Family Invitations". I'm sure you know what I'm talking about! And if you don't, well, wait for the next update to find out.


	9. Chapter 9- A Family Visit

**Yay! Update! Sorry for taking so long.  
**

**Please read the Author Notes at the end-  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

* * *

**Arc 4: When the Wedding Bells Thaw**

**Chapter 9- A Family Visit**

"Pen, wake up!" – His mother voice was the first thing the human boy Pen usually heard in the mornings. He didn't mind because after she wakes him up, mom would say –"Breakfast's ready!"- After that he would be at the table in less than a second. Once there, Pen saw his mother with her favorite apron serving breakfast. The aroma was mouthwatering.

"Are those pancakes?" – Pen already knew the answer, the smell was a big clue but he asked just to confirm he wasn't day dreaming. "Yes, and with a side of bacon, your favorite!"- Mrs. Mertens knew how hard Pen worked, not only in the farm but saving Ooo on daily basis; so she decided to reward him with his favorite breakfast.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Pen asked after he noticed the lack of his father's presence with a copy of the Candy Kingdom Newspaper. –"Oh! He got up early and went to the woods to chop down some trees for wood."- After she served Pen's plate in front of him she settled two more in the table. –"Here's yours Marshall"- told to the grey teen who hadn't been in the room a second ago.

"Thanks Mrs. M" – replied the teen as he sat down on the opposite side of Pen. Pen poured some syrup (directly from the Breakfast Kingdom!) on his breakfast, unfazed by the sudden appearance of Marshall Lee.

A lot had happened since the fight between Pen and Marshall two months ago, dubbed the "Evicted" Incident. Marshall, after running out of his own supplies, decided to scavenge through the Mertens' garbage for food, after 4 nights of this. Marshall was found out and struck a deal with the Mertens. He would work on the farm and he would get 3 meals a day.

It was a rocky beginning since Marshall was a very laid-back guy, and liked to do things in his own way. After a few days of trails and errors, and a few broken tools, the 500 year-old teen started to get the hang of it.

Marshall turned up to be a great worker, well… he was lazy but with enough motivation he could finish in time. The Mertens were glad for having and extra set of hands (or several if you count his morphing abilities) especially when Pen had to run out to save someone.

Ever since then the Mertens got to know more about Marshall. At first they didn't really trust him to keep his word (being a demon and all that), but they could see that even with his lazy attitude and some stubbornness, he really tried his best at everything.

"Mmm… These Pancakes are delicious, Mrs. M" – Marshall was eating as if it was his last meal, Mrs. Mertens wondered just where did all that hunger came from. Marshall ate like he had 3 stomachs, which wouldn't surprise her since she had saw him grow two sets of extra arms before.

At first Marshall's demonic powers and abilities were a very strange sight (even by Ooo standarts) especially his transformations, but they weren't unwelcomed. Marshall could carry very heavy things, use giant claws to dig holes, or jump on and off the barn's roof with little difficulty. He really was of great help.

"Slow down you two, or you're going to end up with stomachache!" – warned Mrs. Mertens, she didn't want the two boys to end up sick. "Ok, Mom/Mrs. M" replied both boys at the same time while eating at a slower pace. "Mind your manners, Pen!" she believed that Pen's manners were a reflection on her work and teachings as a parent. "That goes for you too, Marshall". Mrs. Mertens looked after Marshall's well being too. It was a Motherly instinct that she couldn't control.

"Do you boys want more?" – Both boys nodded their heads. Pen already finished his plate and Marshall his own two. "Ok, here's more!"- She served the rest of the pancakes she made. "But Mom, there isn't any left for you!"-

"Don't worry Pen, I can eat something else" Pen just looked at the pancakes in his plate and then look up to Marshall who met his eyes at the same time. They nodded to each other both knowing exactly what the other thought. "Take mine Mom"- Pen pushed his plate to his mom. "No, take mine Mrs, M. I already ate a lot"- interjected Marshall, pushing his own plate to Mrs. Mertens.

"Thank you, Pen, Marshall"- Mrs. Mertens was very touched by the gesture of both boys. "How about we all share?" – She divided the pancakes so everyone had the same amount "Thanks Mom/Mrs. M" – said Pen and Marshall at the same time while sharing smiles. Mrs. Mertens smiled too; she enjoyed this moments with her family which included Marshall Lee. He had slowly become a part of their family.

Speaking of new members…"Mother! Mother!" sounded a newly familiar voice. "I finally did it, Mother!" the owner of the voice came rolling inside the kitchen. "Good morning NEPTR! Why are you so excited about?" asked Mrs. Mertens when the little robot came into view.

NEPTR, was a recent member of their family. It has been a month and a half since Pen brought the little robot to the house, claiming he had given him life! Mrs. Mertens didn't dwell in the fact that Pen played with the forces of life and death, but she cautioned him on his future responsibilities now that NEPTR was his.

"Look Mother! I did it!" NEPTR referred to Mrs. Mertens as Mother since Pen decided to be his big brother and because being called "Big Brother's Creator" wasn't very convenient for anybody. "I made cupcakes!" – NEPTR said happily. He had being trying so hard these past few weeks on making pastries and baked goods other than pies. "I'm so proud of you!" NEPTR's efforts are finally successful. He has been trying to help her make desserts and having pies everyday was healthy.

Although she sometimes wondered where did the pies come from. He didn't need ingredients to make them. Marshall said it was a combination of magic and technology. She would have found that answer ridiculous if she hadn't lived in Ooo for the past 12 soon to being 13 years.

"Now you just have to keep practicing! Like when we practice not throwing the pies you made!" – Though it was against his programming, finally NEPTR could make Pies and not throw them at people. It was a very messy week.

"Hey NEPTR! Throw some of those cupcakes right here!" – Marshall pointed at his open mouth. "Yes, me too!" – Pen imitated Marshall. "Boys! That did I say about manners!" Then everyone shared a laugh. Yes, they were a great family.

/

After breakfast and some cupcakes for dessert, Mrs. Mertens began washing the dishes while Pen told Marshall about his latest adventure. "Let me get this straight. The only way to save the house people was to make Donnie become a jerk again so he could release a substance that is toxic for Why-wolves." – Pen just nodded –"Dude, that's crazy!" – He should've know better that in Ooo bizarre things always happened. "Yeah, but that's what happened!"

Mrs. Mertens smiled seeing Marshall and Pen interacting. She was grateful that Marshall spent time with Pen. Her son really needed more male friends. She sometimes worries about what would become of her son if he spent the majority of his time growing up surrounded by girls, mostly princesses. She was happy that Marshall was there for Pen acting like the Big Brother he never got to met. She could almost see the reflection of Finn sitting where Marshall was.

Then there was a knock at the front door. –"Don't worry boys, I'll answer the door." – Mrs. Mertens left the kitchen to see who it was, but her mind wandered to her previous thoughts. Marshall was a good boy and he was becoming part of the family, the big brother that Pen never experienced but that didn't mean they were replacing her eldest son with Marshall. The place Finn occupied on her heart will always be there but there was always space for Marshall and NEPTR.

When Mrs. Mertens was finally at the door she shook her head, trying to get rid of those thought. Now it wasn't the time to think about that. She had a visitor to deal with. "Good Morning! How can I heee…." She almost fainted at the spot. Her voice failed her, and she couldn't finish that sentence. Because at the door was non-other than the person that occupied her thoughts a few seconds ago. A person she thought would never see again.

"Good Morning Ma'am! My name is the Ice Prince. Is your son home?" – At her door was the most feared and hated individual in all of the land, the ruler of the Ice Kingdom, her eldest son, Finn.

**Author Notes:**

**Sorry for taking so long, I'm really am but it is almost time for me to go back to classes, there has been some stuff I had to deal with. So sorry again, RL takes time!  
**

**As for why this is short. Well, i decided to cut the first chapter in half. Why? Two reasons:  
**

**1- It gives you something to read while I finish the rest, which will go up soon.  
**

**2- I really though this little family moment deserved to be its own little chapter. Some fluffy stuff before we bagan into the more serious/fun stuff.  
**

**Also Rumay-Chian uploaded the newest page of "The Ice Prince" comic in deviantart. You guys should check it out, without her art I wouldn't have the inspiration for this story, so please check her out.  
**


	10. Chapter 10- Wedding Bells Thaw part 1

**Sorry! Sorry! There is no excuse for no updating for a long time! But It is finally here.  
**

**As always, Author Notes are at the end.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Arc 4: When the Wedding Bells Thaw**

**Chapter 10 -Weddings and Family Invitations**

Mrs. Mertens was frozen in shock! Her son! Her eldest son! Finn was at the door. A thousand emotions and thoughts filled her whole self. She wanted to hug him and cry her heart out thanking the heavens that her son was back, but she controlled herself. The man in front of her was a different person than her sweet child from all those years ago.

"Excuse me, Ma'am if I came at a bad time" – The prince noticed the mix of emotions displayed in the eyes of the woman in front of him. He was confused. Why did she react in such manner? It's not like they had met before, isn't it?

"Mom who's at the door?" – Pen asked entering the room. His eyes widened when he saw who was at the door. "ICE PRINCE!?" – yelled in a mix of surprise an anger. What was the prince doing here? Did he plan to attack him at his own home?

"Ah! Pen, I was looking fo.." He was interrupted by a kick to the face from Pen – "Mom get out of here while I deal with the Ice Prince!" – Pen would never forgive himself if the prince hurt his mother because of him. "Wait Pen!"she pleaded but it fell in deaf ears. Pen went to attack the fallen Ice Prince.

"Hyiiaa!"- Pen tried to kick the Prince again but he expertly rolled out of the way into a standing position. "You cannot defeat ME, brat!" He was angry; nobody sucker punches the ruler of the Ice Kingdom without consequences. Those consequences were Ice Beams thrown at Pen who nimbly dodged to the side. "I will with this!" Pen jumped into the air and raised his arms to bring them down as a hammer motion. "Taste my fists!" Ice Prince stood his ground preparing to counterattack; he could see that attack coming from a mile away. "Psych!" Pen changed his position in mid air and attacked with a dive kick instead.

Ice Prince was surprised by this but he still retailed with a flying uppercut. Both combatants hit each other and fell on the ground but the Prince recovered first and got back up. "Now I can KILL YOU!" said the prince with a crazy face. He was preparing a magic blast of ice to turn Pen in an icicle for the rest of his life.

**Yes! Finally I can kill this pest!** No! "Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" He said to himself trying to tap his forehead but hit his crown instead. "I'm so forgetful!" said in a cheery tone, forgetting that he was about to kill a child a second ago. "I didn't come here to fight!" that announcement was met with relief from Mrs. Mertens who was still at the door shocked by these sudden turn of events.

"What's going on out here?" – asked Marshall who came to investigate all the ruckus alongside NEPTR. "Ah, NEPTR! You're the one I was looking for!" – He was really excited to see the little robot. "Bigger Brother!" NEPTR was surprised like everyone else by the presence of the Prince. "You're not taking NEPTR away!" – yelled Pen. He would never let the Prince take away a member of his family.

"I'm not here about that, you silly Billy!" – The prince kept his cheery tone despite the accusations. "I came here to tell you the good news!" …Uh? Good news? What the stuff was Ice Prince talking about? "I'm getting married!" – He announced at the top of his lungs.

"What?!" was the response of everyone else. The Ice Prince's getting married? – Pen was the first to recover from the shocking news -"Dude! Seriously?"- Disbelief was clear in his voice but the prince ignored it completely – "Yes! And she wants to marry me!"- The only response was more gasps of surprise. Everyone had a different response to that.

"Like there's no girl in Ooo with such bad tastes!" – was Pen thought.

"Dude, seriously? No way!" was Marshall's

"Bigger Brother is getting married! I cannot process!" – said NEPTR while a few sparks flew out of him.

Mrs. Mertens just kept quiet but inside of her were lots of thoughts.

His baby Finn marrying? How? When? Was she a good girl? How did they meet? Was his little boy coming back to his former self? Will she get grandkids?

"My beautiful betrothed is right over there!" – The whole family looked at the direction he was pointing and saw an incredible view. It was a spectacular carriage made completely out of ice; it reflected the sunlight in such manner it sparkled. Its design was like those of royalty and the carving was superb.

The carriage was been pulled by white snow horses, and on the driver seat was both Gunter and Jake. The door of the carriage opened and the future wife and queen of the Ice Kingdom stepped out. The family didn't know what to expect of the bride but her appearance blew everybody's mind.

II was a girl alright and a cute one. She was dressed in a beautiful white strapless dress and around her waist was a big purple bow which combined perfectly with her light blue skin and short pink hair. But her most prominent characteristic was gold ring on top of her head which had a blue gem as her crown. It was Engagement Ring Princess. **(1)**

"Hello Cool guy!" ERP (or Rini as Ice Prince liked to called her) waved to her future husband, she then blew a kiss at Ice Prince's direction which the Prince "caught" with his left hand put it in his lips. The princess just giggled and stepped back inside the carriage. The prince just smiled while the rest let their jaw hung opened in surprise.

"I'm a lucky guy! I didn't even have to kidnap her!" – He prince turned to face the Mertens who had barely regained their composure. "She fell in love with me the moment I slipped on the engagement ring in her delicate hand" – He took out a photo and showed them the ring in the picture. It was beautiful with and unique design that looked like ice but the most eye catching thing was the enormous diamond adorning the ring, it was almost as big as a walnut.

"That is… very nice" said Mrs. Mertens worried for her eldest son. That seemed like a very superficial way to fall in love, not the kind of girl a mother would approve of. Also she was feeling a little self conscious of her own naked hand. She once had a ring but it was taken as payment by the Destiny Gang. She cried for days. It wasn't very expensive or big, but it was hers, a precious memory of her wedding. One of the happiest moments in her life.

"So, I came here to tell the good news and to invite my little brother to the wedding" The prince explained finally the reason of his visit. "Also to inform this little brat over here so he wouldn't crash the wedding and ruin my special day!"- Pen blushed at that. It was something he would do if he thought the bride was marrying against her will. Speaking of 'against wills'. "Ice Prince, if you are getting married, what about capturing princesses?"- The prince just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to himself with both thumps "Oh well, no more capturing princess for this Prince."

Now that was really good news, if Ice Prince stopped capturing princesses then Pen could erase his name from his bad guys list. "What do you say, NEPTR? Will you come to my wedding?"- The little robot wasn't sure about this "I don't know Bigger Brother"- NEPTR then turned to Mrs. Mertens "Can I go to the wedding, Mother?" – Now everybody's eyes were on her. "Umm" She was flustered for being on the spotlight of such big decision.

"I think… you can go…Only if the whole family can go too." That was her final decision. It was the wedding of her eldest son Finn and she couldn't miss it. Needless to say Pen was surprised "What? You want to go?" Why would his mother wanted to go to the Ice Prince wedding?

The Prince pondered for a minute."Mmm… Why not?" he answered. It would be nice to have more guests that weren't penguins. Also a small part of him, deep inside his subconscious, wanted the blond woman to assist. He didn't know why but she felt familiar, like they have met before, but trying to remember from where or when caused him a headache like hitting his head against a invisible wall.

"The ceremony will start after sundown, when the first stars of the night start appearing!" announced the Prince in a very poetic way. But he had to ruin it when he kept talking. "So around 6:30 to 7 pm in this time of the year." – MRs. Mertens nodded in confirmation. She had so many things to prepare. She needed a dress for the occasion, also get formal clothes for her husband, son and Marshall Lee. She didn't know how to dress NEPTR but she would figure something out later. She also needed to get a gift, transportation, accessories, maybe a new hairstyle….

While Mrs. Mertens was lost in all the things she needed before tomorrow's wedding, Marshall decided to ask the Ice Prince a very important question. "Dude, now that you're getting married, what are your plans for today?" The ice prince just looked at him confused. "Plans? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a bachelor party! A party to say good bye to your last day of liberty, you know!" – Even if it was the Ice Prince, no man should marry before a bachelor party, that was the rule or something. "Hey that's a good idea! Thanks…umm….who are you again?" – he asked honestly curious. Marshall just face palmed in irritation. "I'm Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee Abadeer."- said trying to make him remember "You know…The Demon Prince. From the Nightosphere." The Prince just shook his head. He didn't remember him at all. "Dude! We met less than a month ago when you tried to steal away Lamprey Princess**(2)** in a clay bucket." Marshall was getting desperate, how could he have forgotten already.

"Sorry, doesn't ring any bells" replied in a surprisingly honest manner while Marshall just groaned in annoyance. "But it's nice to meet a fellow prince like myself!" The prince extended his hand and Marshall just give him a handshake still annoyed. "You said the same thing last time!" The blue man just ignored the outburst. "And I'll feel honored if you assist to the wedding! It is not a royal wedding without at least a member of royalty as guest!" The demonic prince just shook his head and went back to the previous topic. "Whatever, are you gonna have a bachelor party or not?"

"Now that I think about it… yes, it could be fun!" – Marshall just pumped his fist in silent victory. Finally it was time for some crazy partying! But his short victory was shattered by intervention "I think it's a great idea. You should take Pen with you!" after that she was received by two very confused "WHAT!" What was she thinking was the shared thought of Marshall and Pen.

Mrs. Mertens just smiled. She knew she couldn't prohibit both Finn and Marshall from having a bachelor party and she knew what kind of things men did at those types of parties and what could happen. Her poor Finn could get tempted by women with bad reputation. Finn didn't have experiences with those kind of women, they could seduced him and in a confused stated call off the wedding and she could never have her boy being with a proper lady and a good woman. But if she sent Pen along, Marshall would never party with those women while Pen was there.

"But Mom! I don't want to go!" – Pen complained almost in a whine. He didn't like the idea of spending time with his enemy more than needed. "Now, now! F…Ice Prince is getting married and he promised to stop kidnapping princess. That means that he will no longer be your enemy!"- Pen just nodded in confusion, why that had to do with partying with the ice prince was his doubt. "So now that you are no longer enemies this is the perfect opportunity for both of you get to know each other better and form a mutual understanding and maybe even friendship" -

This was also the opportunity for both of them to spend some quality time together as brothers; and maybe someday everyone could become a family once more.

"Yes but.." – "No buts mister! This is the opportunity to show that even enemies could become friends. Like you and Marshall!" – Now Pen couldn't possibly change his mother's decision, once she had something in mind, nothing could ever change it. "Yes mom." He was defeated once again by the only person he could never beat, his mother.

"But Mrs. M if Pen comes along, we can't…." – Marshall tried to reason with her but he was interrupted. "You can't what? "Her tone made it clear she knew what Marshall was talking about and daring him to say it out loud. "No nothing Mrs. M" He knew he couldn't argue against her. She has the power of taking away his delicious meals. He couldn't return to eating raw meat from creatures he happened to kill. "So it's settled then!" Mrs. Mertens said in a cheerful tone, ignoring the defeated looks of Pen and Marshall. "Mother, Can I go to the party too." Asked Nepter while tugging her apron. "Of course, NEPTR, in fact Bartram should go too."-

Marshall was appalled, Pen he could deal with and Bartram is a cool guy, but the two of them plus NEPTR were totally girl repellant, and he couldn't take them to the best places for a bachelor party.

"That's sounds good to me!" added Ice Prince who didn't mind having those three along. "I have to go back to my castle for a bit so meet me there in an hour!" – The prince walked to the ice carriage where the bride was. "See you guys later!" after he was inside Gunter took the reins and rode away to the Ice Kingdom.

The Mertens family just stood there watching the carriage until it disappeared in the horizon. They stood in silence until Mr. Mertens came back with Bartram by his side. "Hello, everyone. What happened? Why are you all doing outside?" He asked curiously. His wife was the only one who answered. "Dear, you have no idea!"

* * *

**Author Notes**

(1) I was tempted to use Old Lady Princess for comedy purposes but I decided for ERP since she seems like the type to fall in love with the first guy who gave her a big dimond ring.

(2) Lamprey Princess isn't an OC she is from the Adventure Time comics, which you should totally buy and read, they're awesome.

Sorry for taking so long updating but I just have a very busy week. Paying some debts, going to a party and wake up twelve hours later with the mother of all headaches, going out of town with my family and finally eating some sea food and I ended up sick all day.

I'm really sorry, I'll try to update next chapter within the week.

Also did you guys watch the latest episode? I loved it. Maybe I should add it to this fic, MAYBE. But if i do it I need to add Lemongrab somehow.


	11. Chapter 11- Wedding Bells Thaw part 2

**Wow fast update! So here it is the next chapter. **

**Author Notes are at the bottom as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Arc 4: When the Wedding Bells Thaw**

**Chapter 11- Dressing for the Party.**

Everyone; Pen, Marshall, Bartram and NEPTR; were walking towards the castle of the Ice King like they agreed. Pen and Marshall were walking while NEPTR rode on Bartram. Everyone was chatting about nonsense except for Marshall, who was thinking about what happened at the farm after Ice Prince left.

/

After explaining the whole situation to her husband, Mrs. Mertens had a private talk with him after everyone else prepared for the party and tomorrow's wedding. "Marshall, I want you to take care of everyone. That means not getting into too much trouble." She couldn't ask them to not get in ANY trouble, since she knew her son and friends very well. Trouble always came to them everywhere they go, add the infamous ruler of the Ice Kingdom and a 500-year old teenage demon and you have the perfect recipe for utter chaos.

"I know, I know. Don't worry about us Mrs. M" said Marshall with a little hint of annoyance. He wasn't a kid, heck he was ten times older than her. Mrs. Mertens took his right hand into both her hands and looked him directly in the eyes. "Marshall. Promise me please!" The way she said it and the look on her eyes made him stop for a second. She really wanted reassurance that her family would be ok, and that she put her whole trust on him. It almost reminded him of …

"I promise" – answered in a very serious tone. "That includes the Ice Prince. You must make sure that the wedding goes without trouble." That request intrigued the teen. Why would Mrs. Mertens wanted the wedding to succeed. There was something going on that he didn't know but he decided to ignore it for now.

Marshall raised his right arm and looked at Mrs. Mertens in the eyes. "I swear on my word as a demon that I will protect everyone, we will be on time and that tomorrow's wedding will be successful" – His tone was sincere and serious. And she took his word for it.

"Thank you." Mrs. Mertens was now more relaxed; she could trust Marshall to keep his word. "Also make sure everyone dresses formal. It is a wedding after all!" Now her tone was more playful and cheerful. "Yes, I promise that too." Unknowingly to Mrs. Mertens, strange marking appeared on the back of Marshall's right hand.

/

Marshall looked at the diamond shaped mark on his back hand. How foolish he was for making a promise of such magnitude. He didn't want to think about what would happen to him if he screwed up.

Marshall shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. There was nothing to worry about. He was Marshall Lee Abadeer, Demon Prince. He could keep his promise, and everything would be fine after tomorrow's wedding.

"Finally! We're here!" exclaimed Pen, bringing Marshall back from his thoughts. They stood in the main entrance, admiring the giant doors to access the castle (They could try the window that went into the living room, but they decided it was rude). They stood there for a minute until the massive door opened and were received by Gunter and Jake.

"Woof, woof!/Wenk wenk!" both pets/servants ´said´ at the same time, then they turn around and walked away. "Uh..I think they want us to follow them" – guessed Pen.

After following them from the entrance through a long corridor, they entered the grand hall where the ceremony would take place. They saw a lot of Penguins and snow/ice creatures decorating everywhere, setting seats for the guests, arranging flowers, and a plethora of other things. What got their attention most was a snow structure with stairs in the middle of the Hall that would be the stage for the couple and their bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Ha! You're finally here!" greeted happily the soon to be husband. "How do you like it, huh. Impressive, isn't it?" They Mertens "party" just nodded on agreement. It looked really good. "Bigger Brother! Where is the bride?" asked a curious NEPTR. He wanted to meet his future bigger sister in law. "My dear Rini, went out! After hearing about you guys wanting to party, she wanted her own bachelorette party. So she and the lady penguins went out to celebrate too." NEPTR just looked down disappointed. "Oh, okay."

"Now that the preparations are almost complete, we can go party right now!"- He was getting exited. He had never had the opportunity to party with people who wanted to be with him. "Wait, wait, wait" interrupted Marshall. "You can possibly expect to go out dressed like that" the grey teen pointed to the Ice Prince clothes. "What about them? I don't see anything wrong with them"

"Dude, take a good look at yourself" – The prince did what Marshall said. He had his holey royal blue cape with his dirty light blue shirt, tattered blue pants, and bare feet. He was in his royal garb. The prince just looked at Marshall with a confused look. "Man, tell me you don't plan to wear that for the wedding."

"Of course not! Gunter picked something special for the occasion"- Marshall sighed. That was good news. He took a quick glace to the mark on his hand; he made a promise to do whatever it takes for a successful wedding, and he couldn't let the groom ruin it by wearing such clothes.

"You better change clothes if you want us to hang out with you!" He was serious about it, if the ladies looked at him hanging with the prince and his crude clothes, he might not be able to score.

"I think I have some other clothes in the closet in my bedroom!" The prince thought out loud, he really wanted to party and if a change of clothes was what was needed, so be it. "Great! Lead the way. Pen! You come too!" -

"What?"

"As for you, Bartram and NEPTR, you don't wear clothes. So wait around for us here!" – Taking charge of the situation and acting like a leader was a very odd experience to him, and a very odd sight for the others to behold. But they just followed his instructions.

"Gunter, keep our guests entertained while I go change. Bring them refreshments and everything they'd like!" ordered the Prince to his loyal commander. Gunter saluted and called other penguins to carry out the orders. "Wenk, wenk, wenk!"

"Ok now follow me to my room!" – As they walked Pen just looked at Marshall. What was up with him. Meanwhile Marshall was trying to relax and not stare at the mark on his hand.

/

After walking for a minute or two, the trio entered the prince's room and stop in front of a wooden door. "Here it is my closet! But I'm still wondering why I have to change clothes" – Marshall sighed annoyed. He wasn't going to stop asking, was he? "First of all, those clothes are ragged, tattered, full of holes, etc. And second, if you go out like that, people might recognize you, and you don't have the best reputation out there. So if you want us to hang out for your party, you should put on different clothes."

"So, like a disguise? Yes, I think I can do that" The prince opened the closet and turn on the lights, revealing a large room filled with all kinds of clothes; large, short, classy, trashy, gaudy, formal, etc. He had everything. Both Pen and Marshall were amazed by all of these. How the heck did the Prince get all of these? And why he never wore any of it? "If you'll excuse me!" He entered and closed the door behind him, leaving Pen and Marshall alone.

Pen took this chance and turn to Marshall. "Just what is going on with you today? You're acting all weird!" Marshall just sighed again. He suspected he was going to do that a whole lot more until the wedding was over. "I'm sorry, Pen. " It was obvious to anyone that he was acting weird. "It just that.. I made a promise to your mother." Pen raised an eyebrow. "What kind of promise?" the grey teen just took a deep breath. It was kind of a long explanation.

"I promised that I have to take care of everyone and make sure tomorrow's weeding happens. Ice Prince included. But the problem is that I swore on my demon word, and this appeared on my hand!" He showed to Pen the diamond shaped mark on the back of his right hand. "And if I were to fail to keep my word, something really bad will happen!"

Pen was unfazed by the explanation. "So it's like a Royal Promise, right?"

"A what?"

"A Royal Promise. I once made one to not tell anyone about a certain incident in the Candy Kingdom, and after I broke it by accident, I was supposed to die but I had the opportunity to save myself if I answered correctly a math question." Said Pen, remembering fondly that day. Zombies, slumber parties, and the reversal of death itself, a good Tuesday overall.

"Ooookay…..yes something like that, only worse!" He should know by now that Ooo was full of bizarre things, he shouldn't be surprised anymore. Pen smiled at him and gave him a thumps up and the best good guy look he could. "Don't worry Marshall! I'll help you out! We just need to take care of ourselves and the Ice Prince and make sure the wedding goes on without trouble!"

Marshall smile too. He felt relieved to have Pen on his side. "Yeah, dude. With you by my side I can relax and party without worries! High five! Up top!" after their little moment, the closet open once again revealing the newly dressed Ice Prince.

"How about this? Do I look good?" asked the Prince. The two friends widen their eyes at the sight. Gone was the crude and dirty clothed prince. In front of them was a blue man dressed in dark blue dress shirt with the neck unbuttoned, black pants with a classy belt with golden buckle, and finally some black dress shoes. On top of his head was still his golden crown, but his hair wasn't unruly anymore, he combed his long white hair into a stylish ponytail.

"Nice!" complimented Marshall while Pen still held his unbelieving face."But about that crown.." Marshall made the mistake of trying to touch it, because Ice Prince flipped in less than a second.

"**NOBODY TOUCHES THE CROWN!**" – He had a look of uncontrolled rage as he back stepped with both hands holding the crown on his head. He looked like he was about to attack any second. Pen acting instantly by pure instinct, went for his sword strapped on his backpack. He too was ready to battle the moment Ice Prince attacked.

"WOW! WOW! Chillax, dude!" – Marshall stepped between the two of them trying to avoid a disastrous situation. "I.P. I'm sorry for trying to touch your crown. I didn't mean to make you angry or anything. We are here for you, remember?" He held his hands in front of him as a sign of peace.

The angered prince stood still for a couple of minutes breathing heavily trying to calm himself. For Marshall was the two longest minutes of his life. If the situation went out of control, he was certainly screwed.

"F..fine…. I'm… sorry too. I just don't like other people touching it" The blue man relaxed his stance and so did Pen. Marshall just sighed. Crisis adverted. For now.

"What I was trying to say was that…if you could….not wear the crown on your head! People might recognize you despite the new look." The Prince just gave him with a very serious look. "I will not leave my crown behind! It shall remain with me at all times!" He didn't look like he could be convinced otherwise.

"How about wearing the crown someplace else!" Intervened Pen. "If I were you I could… I don't know… put it in my shorts and Bam! Crown shorts!"

Ice Prince just widen his eyes at those words and then clenched his left fist, he had heard those words before! But where? He tried to remember where he had heard that and why they made him feel anger. But his inquiry was met by the same pain he felt when he tried to remember certain things, like his dreams. Or why that blond woman that was Pen's mother felt familiar.

The room stood silent for a minute, with the prince trying to calm himself and relieve the headache while Pen wondered with he had say something wrong. "Thanks for the idea, but I don't think I'll like to have crown pants." Said a more calmed Prince. Then an idea came to mind. "I got an idea! Just wait for me, ok? While I go to retrieve something." After leaving his guest alone again, Pen turned to Marshall. "That was weird"

"Just thank Glob that nothing bad happens!

"Now that the Ice Prince is well dressed, It's now your turn Pen!" Marshall turned to his short friend. "Now get inside the closet and change"- Pen just crossed his arms and looked at Marshall defiantly. "Why should I?"

Marshall walked to the young boy and rested his hand on Pen's shoulder. "Because, despite being good clothes for adventuring, yours aren't exactly good for partying… more specifically the time of party I planned. Besides, a little change won't kill you" – Pen took a glance at himself and nodded "Ok, but my hat stays on!" Marshall chuckled and playfully patted Pen on his head. "Sure thing, kiddo!"

Marshall waited patiently for Pen, when the Ice Prince came back. His crown now not on his head but tied to his belt with a chain on the side. "How about this? Does it look better than crown pants?" Marshall nodded and replied "Well, that's better than on your head. We can say that you wear it as a fashion statement".

"Ok Marshall, How do I look?" said Pen after opening the door once more revealing his new clothes. Instead of his light brownish T-shirt and brown shorts, he was wearing a black t-shirt that seemed a size larger but still looked good on him; he also wore khaki cargo pants and kept his brown boots and yellow hat.

"You look great! Dare I say cool" replied Marshall. "What about you Marshall? Are you going to change too?- asked Pen. "Nah! I looked great already." Marshall gave a look to his clothes; a wine colored medium sleeved shirt and jeans. "But maybe I'll take a jacket if you don't mind I.P." The prince just nodded and said "Of course, I don't wear these clothes unless I'm pretending to be someone else.

Marshall just gave him a strange look; he didn't want to know what the Prince did on his spare time when nobody watched him. After taking a black leather jacket, Marshall turned to the Prince. "Now that you mention it. What do we call you? We can't keep calling you Ice Prince or the disguise won't work." The Prince brought his right mechanical arm to his face, pondering. "Also, that pincer hand is a dead giveaway, you should change it too."

"Right, right! Let's go my cupboard in my living room then!" The trek from the Prince's room to the living room was a very fast one. It didn't take more than a minute or two. The Prince opened the cupboard and started sorting all his arms.

"Let's see… tapping arm… no… sword arm… no… fishing pole arm…..no..no,no….Aha! My new five fingers arm!"**(1)** – He took it out and changed it with his current pincer arm. The Pincer arm was his favorite, it felt the most nostalgic and familiar, also it was perfect as an intimidation tool and to strangle victims (not that he ever did that to anyone).

"How about now?" asked the Prince. "Better than the pincer but maybe we could conceal it with a glove of something."

"Here I have one right here!" said Pen, giving the Prince a black glove he drew from his backpack.

"Fine, now that that's settled, what about a new name?" The Ice Prince just shrugged his shoulders. "What about just Prince? Prince is a name" – Marshall shook his head negatively. "No, too lame and easy to figure out your identity." –

"How about this!" he cleared his throat and said in a less raspy voice. "Hello! My name is Davey. Davey Johnson. Nice to meet you!"

Both Pen and Marshall were amazed by this. He really looked like a different person. "Ok, Davey! Ready to PAR-TEY?" asked excited Pen, almost forgetting he was talking to the Ice Prince.

"Yes! Let's go!" said Davey.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**(1) **This arm is just a normal metal arm designed to look as closely as a normal arm. It doesn't have weapons or hidden compartments.

This was fun to write, I don't know why. Maybe because I can deviate from the cannon and add more character development.

Speaking of character development, this next Arc will have a focus on Marshall Lee; He is so fun to write! Don't worry, the Prince will have his scenes too. It is his wedding after all.

Also I feel I have been neglecting Bartram. So he will accompany our heroes (initially he wasn't going to). What do you guys think? Do you want more Bartram? Tell me in a PM or in a review.

Another thing: I realized that Pen's parents don't have names, and since I'm bad at naming characters. I'll ask you to suggest some names for Pen's Parents.

For Pen's mother I came up with these(something with the letter P): Pam, Pepper, Pearl, Polly.

For Pen's Father something with the letter M: Mike, Max, Mark.

If you like one of these or you liked another, please leave a suggestion for the Mertens' names.

As for Wildberry Princess; I thank you all for voting, and if haven't done it already please do. The voting will close after this arc ends.

Remember 1 vote for Person. Send me a PM or leave your vote on the review.

**Normal/original woldberry Princess : 2 votes**

**Humanoid wildberry princess: 4 votes**

Now next chapter is all about the partying! See you guys later.


	12. Chapter 12- Wedding Bells Thaw part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Arc 4: When the Wedding Bells Thaw**

**Chapter 12- Bachelor Party.**

"So… now what do we do?" - asked Marshall to the rest of the "gang" since it was too early for the kind of party he wanted. "You know there is a place I always wanted to go" answered Ice… I mean Davey.

**First Stop: **

The first thing that assaulted everyone's senses after arriving was the noise; these place was filled with dozens of machines, every single one working at the same time; then it was the smell of the place, smelled like sweat; and finally was the look of the place. There were no windows and no natural light, the only source of illumination was the lights emitted from the machines themselves.

It was an arcade.

"Wow! Awesome!" exclaimed Pen. He had never entered a place like this before, so he was amazed by all the lights and colors. Everywhere he looked there was something new and cool. H e couldn't wait to play with some of these things!

"Wow! Indeed" said Marshall. He too didn't know of this place. It surprised him that his kind of things still existed after everything that happened with the world even before the creation of Ooo. He just shrugged his shoulders. That was the power of videogames he supposed.

"Ok everyone, here's twenty tokens for each of you!" Davey gave everyone a small bag with coins. "Since each game takes one or two tokens to play, surly we will spend some time in here. So enjoy yourselves!"

"Yay!" yelled the rest, except Marshall, he had to keep his cool even when there weren't any females in the premises. Everyone went their own way trying to find something fun to spend their tokens on.

"Excuse me sir, but what is this game about?" asked NEPTR to a Gummy person. "Huh? You never played this before?" questioned to the little robot who shook his body as a negative. "Well it's easy you just put you token and various balls come out. The objective is to throw the ball into that basket up there in the board, the more balls you score, you get more points and with them you get tickets you can exchange for prizes. Understood?

"Yes sir! Thank you!" This game looked perfect for him. Throwing things was his specialty.

/

"Wow would you look at that!" pointed Davey with a big smile on his face. "It's Super Alley Brawlers II Turbo! I got to play that game!" He quickly ran to the machine and inserted his token. The Machine instantly went into the character select screen. "Select your character!" announced a male voice. "Mmm.. who do I chose? There are so many characters" The select cursor highlighted all the colorful characters from the game. "I better go with Kim! He has the fire uppercut after all!" After choosing a red clad blond karate master, the game began.

/

"Hey Bar-Bar! Look at that!" It was a large machine with speakers and in front of it were mats with arrows. "Step Step Revolution" read the title on the machine. "Looks like a dance machine. Wanna try it Bar Bar?" the boy asked to his Best friend who nodded silently. It looked like fun. "Bet you I can beat you!" said Pen after inserting the token.

SELECT DIFFICULTY! Read the screen. "Mmm… Let's see… Slowpoke, Standard, Super, Super Super, Are you insane?, And Please Glob have Mercy!. I don't know Bar Bar… What do you like?" Bartram looked at Pen directly in the eye, no words needed to convey the message. "You read my mind. Maximum level it is."

/

Marshall just sighed, he was doing a lot of that lately, and watch the others have fun. This wasn't exactly his idea for a bachelor party, but hey, I was still early and he could wait for the night, which promised a crazy party in the best dance club he knew.

Marshall walked around for a couple of minutes until a game catch his eye. It was a machine similar to the others, but his one had attached plastic weapons. That meant he could shoot things! After inserting the coin and grabbing the weapon that look like a submachine gun, the machine talked.

"After the gates of hell opened, Demons started tearing the world apart and only you can stop them! But the question is….Are you a bad enough dude? And send those filthy demons back to where they came from? START!"

After this Marshall began shooting every enemy that came into his way. "You know a small part of me should find this a little offensive…" But his thoughts were interrupted by the machine's voice POWER UP! FLAMETHROWER!. "Never mind" added the teen and proceed to fry all those motherfloppers!

/

After two hours everyone had played all the game they could. Pen and Bartram played all the rhythm games, which Bartram won every time despite his hooves. And a couple of fighting games with Davey.

Davey play a lot of fighting games and simple arcade titles, his favorite was Monkey Kong where he rescued a princess from a Giant Donkey.

Marshall played mostly violent games that involved blood, or shooting something, but he also played some other games like the virtual boxing machine. Where he got to punch people.

As for NEPTR he kept playing games that rewarded him with tickets and by the end he had enough tickets to get everyone a gift.

"Thanks a lot for the gifts NEPTR!" said Pen after the Gang left the arcade with their different gifts. Pen had a fake mustache and a fluorescent necklace. Next to him was Bartram with a black wig and seemed to be enjoying his gift too.

"You're welcome brother!" said NEPTR. He had a cap that read "Pro-Gamer" and a ring that supposedly was a replica from a movie; it had strange markings on the inside that the guy from the arcade said it was Black Speech or something

"Did you like your gift Bigger Brother?" NEPTR asked the man previously known as Ice Prince. "Yes I like them a lot, little Brother!" He was now wearing a pair of round blue tinted shades, they scream cool and intellectual at the same time.

"Yes, Thanks NEPTR" added Marshall with less enthusiasm than the others. Not that he was ungrateful, no he liked it. It was a comb. Now he liked his hair to be wild but he combed from time to time. The only problem was that it was pink. Bright Pink. And it said Pretty Princess on the side. Clearly not his style.

As they were walking around Marshall asked out loud "Now where we go?"- Everyone stop their small talk for a second, until Pen suggested something. "Guys I have an Idea!"

**Second Stop: **

Their second stop was another place that Marshall wouldn't think of coming. Sure the Arcade was fun and all but it wasn't exactly the place to meet girls. And this place was exactly like the arcade in that regard, even more so.

The place was full of males, not a single girl in sight. The majority of the occupants wore geeky shirts and tight shorts, some wore sweet pants or as Marshall like to call them "Gave up on Life Pants". All of these people were here for a single reason: Comic Books.

They were in a comic book store.

"What are we doing here exactly?" asked Marshall, who had a pretty good idea why Pen chose this place. "To see if there is more Billy: The Hero comics, of course!" Marshall just face palmed. Of course it had to be that.

Since meeting Pen, Marshall discovered the young boy obsession with comic books or more precisely with Billy comics. He was his favorite hero of all time. Pen talked about him all the time, about how he had done this or that. Marshall didn't get it; it wasn't like Billy was real.

"Who is Billy?" asked Davey without knowing the horrors he would unleash for that question. Pen and the other costumers who heard the question gasped in surprise. How was this poor soul who had never heard of the greatest hero ever?

"Who…who is Billy?" Pen repeated the question mostly to himself to make sure he had heard right. "I'll tell you who is Billy!" Marshall knew what was coming, so he quickly covered his ears. Pen just inhaled a lot of air and began singing.

_**Who's the greatest warrior ever?**_

_**A hero of renown?**_

_**Who slayed an Evil Ocean?**_

_**Who cast the Lich King down?**_

Now everybody's gazes were on them, Marshall was slightly embarrassed by the situation, unlike Pen who kept singing loud and prideful.

_**Billy!**_

_**And that time the evil Fire Count**_

_**Captured a damsel fair.**_

_**Who saved her with such brav'ry**_

_**She offered him her hair?**_

_**Billy!**_

Then Pen took the biggest breath ever one more time. It was time for the last part.

_**Also... he fought a bear!**_

_**Biiiiiillyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! **_

Now every costumer was clapping and cheering, they too appreciated the greatness that was Billy. Meanwhile Davey look thrilled by the whole thing, it seemed that Pen's enthusiasm got to him too.

"That sounds cool! Can you tell me more?" Davey asked to the excited young boy. "Of course, Davey! In fact let me show you." – Pen took the arm of the blue man and dragged him to the stand were his favorite comics where, forgetting he was dealing with his mortal enemy.

Marshall just stared at them for a few seconds and the sighed. It wasn't his problem now. He turned to the others to see if they wanted to get out of there like him. "Hey guys! Do you…" then he noticed that NEPTR and Bartram weren't there anymore; they were together in other section of the shop looking at different titles.

"So this illustrated book is about a robot that finds love?" NEPTR asked Bartram who just nodded. He too was a fan of comic books, except he was more of a casual one. He preferred stories with great plot, complicated characters and with twists you could never expect. But what he liked more were the romances. Because it reminded him of his possibly-not-so sure-yet girlfriend.

Now Marshall was alone and felt out-of-place. This wasn't exactly his ideal hang out place. He wasn't geeky or a nerd. And he didn't understand the allure that all these guys see on comic books. He decided to walk and take a look around, it was better than standing doing nothing.

Marshall walked through the all the stands trying to find something remotely interesting. He then came to a stop when he arrived to a section that looked different than the rest. The books there were thicker and smaller than the rest. Also they looked strange, like they were backwards. The book opened from the left, not from the right.

He looked around looking for a clue about these strange books. After looking at the top shelf, there was a poster that said "Read from left to right", and depicted how to follow the panel sequence. These intrigued the teen; he had never seen these kinds of books before. His curiosity got the best of him and picked up the one with the most attractive cover. It was a guy with messy back hair and a dark outfit with shoulder pads and bandages around his arms. He was standing in front of what it looked liked ruins and a storm over him. The title read Fist of the South Star.

Needless to say, Marshall would later become a regular on the comic shop.

/

"And that is why Billy is the best hero there is" Pen finally ended his speech about Billy after 40 minutes of talking non-stop. During all of this Davey paid attention to everything Pen said, now to he was excited about finding out more about Billy.

"It seems that you like Billy a lot" commented a chocolate marshmallow man. "There's an auction going on inside the backroom, I heard there are some Billy stuff you can get!"- Pen's eyes widen happily in surprise. "Come on Davey! Let's go!" – He dragged the blue man along with him. Davey smiled a little, He had never seen someone so happy or excited like this before, it was almost contagious.

After sitting down, they watched a lot of people bidding for a lot of different stuff. Replicas of swords, shields, armor from different comic book characters. There were also cardboard cutouts and even figurines and action figures.

"Sold for one hundred to the good sir over there!"- The winner was a regular guy with no really any characteristics that made him stand out. "Here! Good sir, is your new action figure!" The auctioneer, an orange man with black hair and green eyes, gave the action figure to its new owner. "Excuse me, sir. What is your name? I need it for the record of course" – the regular guy just took his new possession and answered "I'm just some random guy!" said with a very distinctive voice. After that, he left the place with everyone else marveled by his voice.

After recovering from that voice, the auctioneer continued his job. "Now for the final object. We have a very rare comic here! The limited released Amazing Action Comics number 27, the first and only time Billy the Hero, teamed up with Courageous Battlers, the precursors of the Bravest Warriors."

Everyone in the room gasped and began whispering between themselves, this was indeed a rare jewel. Meanwhile Pen was salivating, his life was leading to this moment, the moment to get that book!"

"Let's start with one hundred, who gives two?"

"Two" – said one of the many people that were eyeing the comic, like it was their last chance in life to get it. "I got 2, who gives 3?" – "Three"

The bid was slowly building up to a ridiculous number for a comic book. Pen was paying rapt attention, he would let the others bid until they couldn't rise more and in the last second up the price.

"We got 2000 golds for this rare comic. 2000 who gives 2100? We got 2000! Nobody gives more? We got 2000 once, 2000 twice …." This was the Perfect chance for Pen. "Three thousand!"

That got the attention of everyone. 3000?! One thousand golds more than the previous bid. "3000 for the fellow with the yellow hat! We have 3000! Somebody offers more? We got 3000." Pen smirked, that comic was already his.

"I offer four thousand!" yelled a guy who had kept silence the whole time. He was wearing a trilby hat and brown coat over a charcoal t-shirt. The stranger pushed the bridge of his glasses confidently. He too had the same strategy as Pen.

"4000 from the good sir over there! We got 4000…"

"4100 golds!" yelld back Pen. He was slightly nervous; he didn't expect someone with that much cash. So he better play smart.

"4200" offered the coat wearing stranger.

"4300" – "4500" – "4600"- "4700"

Pen was really nervous now, a few hundred more and he was out. He decided to go all out!

"5500 golds!" yelled standing up. It was all he had. He hoped that it was enough to beat that guy.

"Seven thousand golds!" was the last bid from the stranger.

"S..seven thousand?!" asked dumbfounded the auctioneer, that sum was more than ridiculous, it was ludicrous!

"We got seven thousand! Someone offers more? We got seven thousand…"

Pen sat down, his hold body was trembling; he couldn't believe it. He lost. He lowered his head in defeat, he felt like crying a little and he didn't want anyone to see him like that.

"7000 0nce! 7000 twice…" As the auctioneer was about to slam his little mallet to put an end to this last bid, a loud voice raised above the rest.

"ONE CHILLION GOLDS!"

Everyone turned around and looked at the blue man standing next to the yellow hatted boy. There were loud whispers everywhere and one guy ended up fainting.

"Order, Order!" demanded the auctioneer, he wouldn't have his auction become a circus of itself. "I would like to remind everyone that THAT is not a real number!"

Davey put his right arm behind his head and chuckled nervously. "Ha,ha, sorry, my bad! What I meant to say was Ten Thousand Golds!"

"We had 10,000! Do you offer more, sir?" asked the auctioneer to the coat wearing man. The mysterious man just shook his head; he knew when he was defeated.

"Sold to 10,000! To the Good sir with good fashion sense!"- Davey walked to the auctioneer and dropped a bag full of coins. "My name is Davey Johnson!" offered his name before they asked him. "Sure, enjoy your purchase good sir!"

Davey walked back to where Pen sat, he was looking at him with confusion written all over his face. Before Pen could ask him anything, Davey gave him the comic book he had just bought. "Here take it. It's yours!" asked was even more confused. "Why…?" he utter in a whisper.

"Because you looked unhappy when you couldn't bid more." Answered the blue man while offering the comic once more to him. Davey didn't know why he was doing this. It just felt right.

Pen hands were trembling; he slowly took the book on his hands like it was made of very thin glass. "I… I… don't know what to say!" Pen couldn't believe it. He really was holding it. He felt like crying again. "I..I promise..I'll pay you back!"

"That won't be necessary, it's a gift! Friends are supposed to give each other gifts!"- Davey smiled warmly at Pen. This reminded him of a dream he once had, about someone he had given a gift to, a red something… a toy maybe.

Pen couldn't contain himself anymore and he gave Davey a hug. "Thank you!" Forgetting completely that Davey was once his enemy. No person would do something so nice for his enemies. Now he was a friend.

"Congratulations, Little Guy!" Pen ended the hug an turned around to look at the speaker, It was the coat wearing guy. "I hope you liked it." Said sincerely and without any malice from losing. "Um…thanks?"

"It's good to see that younger generations enjoys the hobby!" said the stranger almost to himself, reflecting on his own memories and pushing up the bridge of his glasses. "Well so long, kid! I have some bad comic books to read and review." The stranger then exited and was never seen again. As he was walking off the distance, Pen just asked "Just who was that guy with the glasses?"

/

"So… how was the comic book store?" asked Pen to the rest of the gang after they left and once again walking without destination.

"It was enjoyable, Brother!"- replied NEPTR who bought various comics with robot protagonists. "And Bartram bought some great comics too!" Bartram Nodded, he too bought a lot of romance heavy comics. He wanted ideas for when he meets with his possible-not-sure-yet girlfriend.

"What about you Marshall, found something interesting? Asked Davey who didn't buy anything but Pen promised him to lend him all of his Billy comics as some kind of payment.

"Mmm oh just a little book, nothing big" lied Marshall, who had bought five of the strange black and white comics of the Fist of the South Star. There were filled with fights and exploding dudes! And the story wasn't half bad.

"So now where we go?" asked Davey. He was having so much fun with his new friends. He couldn't wait to see what they would do next. But before anyone answered, Marshall's stomach talked for him with a big grumble.

"How about going for something to eat?" suggested Marshall. "There is a convenience store nearby"-

"Yeah sure!"

**Third Stop:**

"Ahh the convenience store! There is no place more convenient!" said Marshall while looking around for something to eat. He was carrying several bags of chips and some sodas. Now all he needed was some dip. He only needed one more thing to make his day. "Dude all we need are some Softy Cheese Hotdogs and we are set!"

"Man I love those! I want some too" said Pen. He too wanted to taste some of those delicious hotdogs. "You should try some too, Davey! They're delicious" the boy suggested to his new friend. "In fact I pay for yours!"- He was really grateful with Davey and he would always try to repay him in some manner. "Ok, Ok, if you insist!" replied Davey.

When they were about to go to the counter and pay for all their stuff, they heard a commotion going on with the cashier and some donkus. "I don't care, man! My life is like a fart!" the guy then proceeded to put his mouth on the Softy Cheese dispenser, and started swallowing it at a fast pace. "Hey, you can't do that!" said the cashier who didn't do anything to stop that guy.

When the guy didn't stop, Marshall decided to intervene. "Dude, stop! That's enough!" – but the guy kept swallowing softy cheese and began inflating like a balloon. "Dude! Seriously. Stop!" When Marshall tried to pull him away, it was already late. The guy exploded and bathed the whole place in Softy Cheese, including Marshall.

"You know what I kinda lost the appetite!" uttered Davey after witnessing such horrendous way to die. "Yeah me too! Let's get out of here!" suggested Pen. This was something that will haunt him for some time. "Come on Marshall" Pen dragged the cheese bathed teen. He was in a state of shock. And it will be sometime before he ate another Softy Cheesy Dog from the Squeez-E-Mart.

**Fifth Stop:**

What do you do after something like that? Watching a man die in front of you knowing you could've stopped him. How can you move on with your life? Well, if you're a guy like Marshall Lee all it takes is meat, lots and lots of meat. Also sitting on the first row on a wrestling match is good for the healing process. And that's where he and the rest of the gang were after the incident at the Squeek-E-Mart.

It was the final round and only one could become champion. The challenger was the "The Last Warrior" a hairy full of muscles orange man and he had given a great fight, but nobody ever messes with the champion "The Train".

GO! THE TRAIN!

WE LOVE YOU THE TRAIN!

KICK HIS BUTT!

Were many of the things the spectators shout at their champ. After a powerful lariat, the Last Warrior was on the rope defenseless.

"This seems to be the end for the challenger; The Train is preparing his finishing move!" The announcer voice boomed throughout the arena. "AND HERE IT COMES, FOLKS!"

The Train spread out his arms and said "This is why you don't mess with THE TRAIN!" He swiftly caught his opponent and gave him a painful German Suplex while shouting "ULTIMATE!" after that he lifted his opponent in the air and brought him down on his knee for a back breaker "ATOMIC!" then The Train flung his opponent in to the air and jumped after him to finish him off his a devastating Spinning Piledriver "BUSTEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!"

"ITS OVER! THERE'S NO WAY THE LAST WARRIOR CAN STAND AFTER THAT!" shout excitedly the announcer. "THE TRAIN WOOOOON!" The crowd exploded in cheers for the champion. That was an epic finale.

"Wooooow! That was awesome!"- Pen was all fired up after and ending like that. Specially witnessing it on first row "The Train is the best!"

"Fav wha kul" tried to say Marshall who had difficulty talking with his mouth full of meat. Now he had completely erased the whole Explosion by Softy Cheese Incident from his mind.

Davey just nodded in agreement with the others, but something was bothering him. Something about the Train. "Wow, the Last Warrior would need a new pair of legs if he wants to fight again!" said one of spectators behind Davey. "Don't worry! I heard a rumor that wrestlers know a guy who makes Bionic parts for them after an injury!" replied another.

Bionic Parts huh! Davey looked at his right arm with a questioning look. Maybe he could get some too. But he had to talk with the Train.

"Do you think I can his autograph" asked Pen excited. "You know what? I'll get you that autograph!" said Davey knowing it was the perfect opportunity to talk with the Train. "Just wait for me at the exit!"

/

Davey walked directly to the room where the Train was resting, but an obstacle was on his way "Sorry, but the Champ isn't talking with anybody!" said the bouncer. It was a rock golem with black shirt and sunglasses. "I just want his autograph for a little friend of mine!" Davey tried to persuade the bouncer to no avail. "No means no! So scram!" –

If asking nicely didn't do the trick, Davey had other means of entering. Davey took his crown and put it in his head for a second while he froze the rock golem in place. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU DON'T OBEY!" said harshly the Prince on his usual persona. But after taking off his crown and put it back on his pants. He returned to the docile Davey. "Umm… Sorry"

After pushing the block of ice aside, he checked if someone had seen him before making his way in. Inside was the wrestling champion The Train himself, resting in a comfy chair while drinking some wine. "I told you, I didn't want to be disturbed, Larry!" yell the champ when he heard the door opening. "Um..sorry but Larry is tied up at the moment!"

The train was up in an instant turning around to face the intruder. "Who the heck are you!" asked fiercely, he didn't take kindly on intruders. "Sorry, for disturbing you Mr. Train! My name is Davey Johnson and I came to ask you something" the blue man replied putting both hands in front of him. "I just wanted to know where I can meet the guy that makes Bionic parts!"-

After hearing that the Train got mighty annoyed. "That is just a myth! And even if it were true, which totally isn't, why the heck would I tell you! You dumbhole! Now get the heck out of here or I'll beat the stuff out of you!"

Davey nodded nervously. This wasn't going like he wanted and he couldn't just freeze him and force him to tell him, since he just could lie to him and yell foe security. But when he was about to give up he noticed something on the Train's pectoral. A tattoo. "I have seen that tattoo before!"

Davey quickly search within his shirt and take out a photograph. A picture of a muscled guy with the same tattoo. But what was important on the Picture were two things, where he was and what he was wearing.

The guy who had a striking resemblance to the Train, except for the long blond hair, a wig perhaps. Also he was wearing extremely tight yellow shorts and a bright pink shirt opened enough to show off the same tattoo on the same spot as the Train.

The second thing was that this guy was surrounded by other muscled guys with tight bright shirts and a sign was above them it read "Butter Lettuce Fantasy" in bright colors.

"Where did you get that picture?" The Train yelled alarmed after looking at the picture Davey had in his hand. "Oh! I got it from one of my paparazzi penguins when they were tailing one of the princesses. Look if you look closely you can see her!" It was true, if you looked closed enough you could see Muscle Princess in the background.

"Man! Give me that picture!" the Train tried to snatch it off the blue man's hand but Davey was quicker. "What about a deal? If you tell me where I can find that Bionic Parts Guy I'll give you this picture, what do you say?" The Train was shaking, Ice Prince didn't know if it because he was angry or scared, maybe both.

"And what exactly is stopping me from pulverizing you and take the picture by force?" Davey once more put the crown on his head and said with malice "You could try, but you will found out what happened to your Bouncer outside" to make his thread more clear he shot a freeze beam to the chair next to The Train and froze it solid. The message was quite clear.

"You… win." Said deafted the Train. "Just contact my friend Spencer, at his address and tell him I sent you!" He gave him a piece of paper with all the information he needed. "Now before I give you his picture I want something else." Now the Train's fury was back "I already gave you the address! What more do you want?"

The Prince just took off his crown once again and look at the train a serious look, but his eyes were different, they weren't filled with malice, just a little regret. "There is a boy out there who is a fan of yours and wants your autograph and I promised him I will get one for him" Now Davey lessing the seriousness of his look and gave a softer one. "Could you please give me your autograph?"

The Train just sighed again in defeat. Just what was the deal with this guy anyways, first he looks like a wimp, then he blackmails him and finally he asks for an autograph for a kid. This Davey guy has some issues. "What's his name?" asked the champ while taking a pen. "He's name is Pen. Pen Mertens."

/

"Man, what is taking him so long!" complained Marshall for the tenth time. They have being waiting for Davey for at least 40 minutes. Didn't he know that the next stop was finally the dance club? He had been waiting the whole day for it.

"I'm sorry for taking so long! But the Train was kind of busy when I arrived to his room" said Davey who arrived just in time to hear Marshall complain. "Davey! Did you meet the Train?" asked excitedly Pen. "Even better! I got his autograph like I promised!" He took the piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Pen.

Pen looked at the paper and read out loud "To my dear fan Pen Mertens! Keep being cool! From your buddy The Train" Pen was astounded. He couldn't believe who awesome Davey was! He was like the Best Older Friend ever.

Meanwhile Marshall was surprised by the whole change of character from the Prince. Sure, he had only met him once before, but his reputation was well know throughout Ooo. So watching him act like he was like some kind of Super Best Big Brother was strange, almost concerning, but he let it slide. He heard that marriage changed people so maybe this was the result of it.

"Now that this is over! We can finally hit the club!" exclaimed Marshall. It was already dark outside so it was the perfect time for some late night partying. "Ok let's go!" shout out Pen, clearly wanting to party more. But Marshall was having none of that.

"Sorry Pen! But I don't think you should come along for this one!" Before Pen could complain, Marshall continued explaining "You aren't exactly old enough for the kind of Party I've planned, besides If your mom finds out I let you come, she'll have my head on a plate!" He was kidding sure, but still he was afraid of what Mrs. Mertens would do to him for "corrupting" Pen's mind. "So why not you take Bartram and NEPTR home?"

Pen just shook his head. "Dude, I have adventures around Ooo and defeated countless monsters. I think I'm mature enough! Besides you still need help about you-know-what! He whispered that last part. Marshall took a look at the mark on his hand and then at Pen's face. I didn't look like he could convince him otherwise. He sure was stubborn, just like Mrs. M.

"Ok, but if your Mom finds out you're going down with me!" warned Marshall before looking at Davey. "What do you say Davey? Are you ready to Party?" Davey just smiled and said. "Lead the way, Marshall"

**Sixth Stop:**

After walking all the way to the dance club they were finally there at the peak of the party. At first the bouncer didn't let Pen enter since he was a kid after all but after telling him who he was the bouncer change his tune. "Anything for Pen and Bartram the greatest heroic duo of Ooo"

Now they were all sitting enjoying the music and some snacks. Except Marshall who was busy scanning through the crowd to find some cute girl to talk with.

There were a lot of cutesy bears dancing around but that was expected from the party animals, they were always at the best party places. Near the dance floor were two blue long haired girls, with skin darker than the darkest night. They wore very skimpy clothes and were leaving little to the imagination. Marshall knew they were changelings, creatures that could take on any desirable form and feed from emotions, almost like succubae. Marshall wasn't interested in them, he heard stories of guys having some "action" with changelings when by accident they reverted back to their original forms and let me tell you those guys were never the same.

Marshall kept looking around, there were a couple fairies flying and dancing around, they were cute but way to small for his tastes (they were like 5-6 inches tall). There were also two very cute blondes with pointy ears, they looked like light elves and with good figures too, but it seemed that already had company. Also sitting on the bar near the stage for bands when there were live shows (and today wasn't one of those days) was a girl with leaf hair and pale green skin. She look great but had an aura around her that said "Not interested" so there wasn't anybody with her, except the bartender.

Now there were a lot more girls around but nothing that caught Marshall's eyes. He sighed and turned to his friends who kept eating and talking about how much fun they had today. Then he noticed something. "Dude, Pen! What are you drinking!" asked alarmed. Getting him inside this place was one thing but drinking was way out limits. "Don't worry Marshall It's just juice!" said Davey.

Marshall just sighed in relief; if Pen got drunk his mother would skin him. Davey noticed how tense Marshall was, although this was his idea he wasn't having much fun. "Marshall, relax! Why don't you just go to the bar and drink something! Why don't you try the Appletini or this one called Flaming Moe!" Davey showed him his drink, it was a purple beverage and it was in flames.

"Umm…Davey…how many drinks you had?" He was concerned about what would happen if he got the Ice Prince drunk in a place like this. Davey saw the look Marshall gave him and chuckled a little. "Don't worry! It would take a lot more for me to get drunk! So relax and have fun! This was your idea after all" Marshall thought about what Davey said and nodded.

What was he worrying about? He was Marshall Lee Abadeer! High class demon from the Nightosphere! There was nothing to worry about!

"You're right Davey! I shouldn't worry so much! Thanks for the advice! Now I'll go for something to drink" as he was about to leave the table Davey said. "Good after that we could hit the dance floor and dance with some of those cute ladies!" That stopped Marshall for a second and turn around to face Davey. "Yeah sure… but Davey… try to lay low. I'm not saying to not have fun. Just try to not stand out too much!" He said he wasn't going to worry but it was better be safe than sorry.

"Don't worry Marshall! Just go! Drink up and have fun!"- Marshall just turned around and went to the bar. A small part of him found ironic that the Ice Prince just told him to have fun. As Marshall walked away, Davey looked at him and whispered "Not to stand out? I don't think I can do that! It's my bachelor party after all!"- He had lied earlier about not getting drunk that easily, he was already a tiny bit tipsy and his inhibitions were lowered.

"Wow! Why do I feel strange all of the sudden? Asked Pen out loud to himself. He was the only one on the table besides Davey, Bartram and NEPTR went dancing while Pen finished his third glass of juice. It seemed that the juice had a little bit of alcohol. "You will be fine just rest for a bit!"

Davey stand up from his seat and was planning to tell Marshall about Pen being slightly drunk when suddenly and announcement was made.

"Tonight is open Microphone Night! So if anyone wants to show off their singing skills this is your change!"

Now that was something Davey really liked. The last time he tried to show his karaoke skills, he was interrupted by Pen before he could sing with the Princesses a couple of months ago. But now it was his time to shine!

In an instant he was on stage ready to show the world what Davey Johnson could do.

Meanwhile Marshall was at the bar waiting for his drink. He was talking with a ghost girl next to him. He wasn't really interested but it was better than waiting in complete silence. "I may look young but I'm 500 years old" explained Marshall. "Oooh, that is so cool! I don't even remember my own age but I have been around for some time"

"Here's your drink sir!" said the bartender and gave a red colored beverage to Marshall. "Thanks! So as I was saying…" his conversation was cut short by surprise. On stage was none other than Davey!

"What the… I told him not to do this kind of thing!" – He was so upset that he didn't notice he had spilled his drink. "Marshall what happened?" asked the ghost girl who then turned around and look to where the teen was staring at. On the stage was a blue skinned long white haired man preparing to sing.

On the stage Davey was nervous but excited at the same time. He wasn't sure if they would like the song but it didn't matter to him. He was having fun.

The music started and Davey began moving this the tune. Not only he was going to sing, he was going to dance too. That's why he requested a wireless microphone.

_**Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart  
And i won't stop until I start to stand out…to stand out.**_

Marshall's eye began twitching in annoyance. Not only he didn't listen to him when he told him not to stand out and now he was singing a song with lyrics about standing out.

The rest of the people also began paying attention to the dancing blue man, usually all those who got up and sang were terrible, but his guy didn't sound half bad. Even Bartram and NEPTR stopped what they were doing to look at Davey. "Bigger Brother is singing?" asked NEPTER not believing his eyes.

_**Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line**_

Now everyone on the club was paying attention to Davey. He was pretty good. The Party bears were the first to start dancing but slowly everyone else was joining in. Even Pen who had slightly recovered from his sudden dizziness approached the dance floor.

_**And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes**_

_**To stand out**_  
_**Above the crowd**_  
_**Even if I gotta shout out loud**_  
_**'Til mine is the only face you see**_  
_**Gonna stand out 'til you notice me**_

Everyone in the club was dancing and singing along except from one girl who remained sitting. It was a cute girl with leaf hair and pale green skin; she was dressed in a one piece dark dress. Although see didn't join the others in dancing, she was paying attention to Davey who in turn noticed her too. When they eyes met for a slight second Davey gave her a playful smile.

He jumped down the stage and walked straight to her and kept singing.

_**If could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by**_

Now he was standing right in front of her. He bow a little and brought his face closer to hers. She hided it very well but Davey noticed the small blush on her face.

_**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
if it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive**_

His face was really close to hers, almost as if he was going to steal a kiss, but instead he stood upright once more and walked once more to the stage.

_**All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake**_

He jumped back on stage and prepared for the final part, and everyone else was trying to copy his moves.

_**To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out**_

_**Stand out, hey  
Stand out! (Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me**_

After the song ended the whole place exploded in cheers for Davey who was still posing. This was awesome, he felt like he was in cloud nine.

"Oh my glob! How's that guy?" asked fervently one of the many single girls present. He was so cool and dreamy. "That one over there is my Bigger Brother!" answered NEPTR still amazed by his bigger brother's skills. "Really? And are you like him?" asked another girl. "Well, He help me become what I'm now!" Then more and more girls began surrounding NEPTR and Bartram trying to ask more and more questions.

"I can't believe it… I can't fricking believe it!" said Marshall after a momentary state of utter shock. Not only did Davey ignore his suggestion, he ended up scoring big time! He was now dancing with the leaf haired girl from earlier. He couldn't believe he lived in a world where the Ice Prince was better than him at picking up girls.

He was tempted for a second to go there and tell everybody who he really was, but stopped himself. No matter how he felt about the situation, this was his last big party before marrying tomorrow. Also he had never seen the guy so happy before, he was less and less Ice Prince and becoming more and more into Davey Johnson. Maybe he had always being like that but nobody ever gave him a chance before.

Now he was feeling sad for the guy. He needed a drink and he spilt his last one before even drinking a sip. "Bartender, what's your strongest drink?" he needed something strong right now. "Our strongest drink isn't even in the menu. It's called The Mississippi Queen and I wouldn't recommend it, sir" Marshall wasn't worried; with his demonic physiology the effects of the drink would be severely lowered.

"Give me one of those!" and even if by a miracle he got drunk he could still count on Pen to take care of everything. What Marshall ignored was that at that exact moment Pen was drinking more and more juice laced with alcohol.

"One Mississippi Queen coming up. But I had to warn you sir that we shall not be held responsible by anything that happens to you for drinking the Queen!" Marshall just rolled his eyes in annoyance "Yeah, yeah whatever! Give me the stuff already!"

After 5 minutes of waiting, he drink was ready, it has a strange red spectral aura around it but Marshall paid little attention to it. He just wanted a drink. After drinking the whole glass in on go he brought doing the empty glass disappointed. "This is your strongest drink, I didn't even felt it!"

"This Mississippi Queen is more like Mississippi Lame!"- The Bartender just shook his head disapprovingly. "Just give it time…time…time…..time….time…..time…." He kept repeating the same word over and over again. Then his face melted off.

"Huh?" what just happened thought Marshall. Then everything around him started flashing in red lights, everything began to distort into strange shapes. And all movements change between super slow motion and fast forward.

"What is going on?" asked Marshall, he didn't know where he was or where he was going, heck, was he moving at all? What was motion and stillness? What was up and down? Left and right? What was reality and what was a dream? He didn't know. All he could distinguish was a song in the background that sounded like….

**Mississippi Queen!**

While Marshall was on his Mississippi stupor and Pen was getting drunker and drunker. No one noticed Davey walking out his the leaf haired girl and walked by to a near motel.

* * *

**Author Notes**

It's Done! My god it's done! The longest chapter I have ever written until now!

Yes I know that from the third it jumps into fifth, there is no error there!

Now maybe you have noticed there aren't any notes or anything throughout the chapter. Well that's because I made a lot of references in his chapter; so I decided to make a little game.

Whoever finds the most references and where they come from I'll give you a small Prize. What's the prize? I haven't thought of one yet. Maybe I'll write a small 1000-story for the winner or write in a character cameo of the winner's choosing like an OC or a popular character into the story (only a cameo, and it will not affect the plot overall). Or to be able to name the next unnamed character that features in this fic. Maybe Bartram's and Lady's child? Wait…spoilers! Na.. kidding you all know it was bound to happen.

About the song… If you recognized it, well congrats! You have seen one of my favorite movies. I know it is a little dated but heck I still like it after all these years.

Finally, Can you guess the identity of the Leaf haired girl? If you don't here's a clue: She has appeared in two episodes of Adventure time so far!

Now Next chapter is all about the consequences of partying hard!

**Chapter 13- Headaches and the Day After!**


	13. Chapter 13- Wedding Bells Thaw part 4

**Ok. So there are some annoucements I need to make, So make sure to read the Author Notes in the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

* * *

**Arc 4: When the Wedding Bells Thaw**

**Chapter 13- Headaches and the Day After.**

Pain. Pain was the first thing Marshall's brain recognized once it recovered from the powerful effects of the Mississippi Queen even before regaining some semblance of consciousness.

"Ugh…Glob!" was the first thing Marshall uttered. His head hurt like heck and the whole world was spinning around. It took him several minutes to even recover enough to open his eyes. It hurt. The sunlight entered directly to his pupils like fire from hell. "Arg!" He just groaned, Marshall didn't have enough strength to even scream.

He didn't know how much time passed before regaining his bearings, could've been hours or just mere minutes. The world didn't make sense right now.

"W..what happened?" He whispered to himself. He couldn't remember anything. Not even who he was. Wait.. Something with M. Marty? Mario? M…Marshall! Yes! Slowly the world stopped spinning and he regained his memories except from a few hours back. He didn't remember how he ended up here. Speaking of which, where was he?

Marshall looked around, to know exactly where the heck he was. He was uncomfortable lying inside a bathtub. He sat up and noticed he was in a strange bathroom he had never seen before. Also he was shirtless. "Where's my shirt?" He looked around the floor but his shirt was nowhere to be found.

"I better stand up!" after a few minutes of sitting around, he felt strong enough to get out of the tub. Once he was standing up, he felt his legs trembled, they also felt kind of numb. He didn't let any of that stop him and walked up to the sink where a mirror was. There he took a good look at himself.

Simply put, he looked like…stuff. His hair was messy beyond belief and his eyes were completely bloodshot. His face didn't have bruises or cuts. That was expected since his demonic physiology gave him a healing factor. Also his lips seemed kind of dry. He tried to lick them but then he his brain decided to register the terrible taste in his mouth.

After washing his mouth with some water to get rid of the taste, he asked himself "Glob! What happened last night?"- He didn't remember anything clear, only that he was at a party or something. Yes. A dance club. And he… he drank a strange beverage…what was it called? Something Queen….Yes Mississippi Queen! Yes slowly he was remembering stuff.

"That guy wasn't kidding when he said that thing was strong" really with his physiology he drink's effects should've had been reduced. And there he was feeling like a little boy after drinking some of daddy's special water. Did his powers failed? No, it wasn't possible. There were only two possibilities. The drink was made from magical ingredients that make it magical enough to affect demons, or that his current state was the reduced version of the drink's effect, meaning that previous mortal men who drank the M Queen felt twenty times worse than he was feeling at the moment. Heck, maybe someone probably die because of it.

"Ok enouth thinking for now, I got to check myself, and see if I didn't do anything stupid like a tattoo" He checked his naked torso and back but there was nothing. "Thank glob, um? What is this?" He looked at the back side of his right hand. It was a diamond shaped mark. Then everything came back to him so suddenly like a hit from a hammer to the face.

"Oh shi-" He remembered.

The news, the invitation, the change of clothes, the arcade, the comic book store, the Train, the Dance club, Davey, Bartram, NEPTR, Pen. "Oh glob! Where is Pen?" He screwed up. Royally. Mrs. M will kill him, or try to, wait back for a few hours for him to heal and try to kill him again, and again, and again.

"Wait! Calm down! Don't panic! If you panic you'll screw up more!" He said to his own reflection on the mirror. "Maybe Pen is outside this bathroom still asleep!" He guessed to himself. "Yes, maybe he saw how wasted I was and he brought me here! There was no space on the room and he left me here in case that I throw up, maybe I did and that's why my mouth tastes so bad and I don't have a shirt!" Yes, that was the most probable explanation.

He sighed in relief, He didn't completely screw up! He had Pen as a back up! That's why he brought him along. Marshall laughed a little inside. Look at him, acting all paranoid and panicky! That wasn't him, he was Marshall Lee. The cool, laid back Prince of the Nightosphere! There was nothing he couldn't do (or get away with). He was worried over nothing.

"Ok, let's see how the rest are doing!" He slowly opened and closed the bathroom door because he didn't want to wake up anybody if they were still asleep. He didn't remember anything after drinking the Mississippi queen, so he had no idea how long they had slept.

All the lights were off and the curtains shut. That wasn't unexpected; nobody wanted the sun to wake them up after partying so hard. The only thing strange was that they were in a room with only a king-sized bed, with heavy covers over the occupants.

Couldn't they afford a room with two beds? It's not like the price was that different. Maybe Davey wanted his own room and since Marshall was to be put in the bathroom, the rest decided to share bed. It wasn't very uncommon for Pen and Bartram to sleep in the same bed and NEPTR doesn't sleep. Does he? Either way, he doesn't need that much space. So that was the only reason he could think of why the only bed.

Marshall looked around the room until his gaze fell on the clock on the wall. It was 12 pm.

**Wedding Day: -7 HOURS REMAIN-**

The Wedding is in 7 hours, and Marshall promised to be on time and with the proper attire for the occasion. He needed to buy a tux or even just a suit. Also Pen needed one too. They had to visit a shop get fitted and buy suits. (With the kind of situations that happened around them, renting was not an option). As for Bartram and NEPTR…. Well maybe a shirt collar with a neck tie or a bow tie.

They also had to walk all the way to the Ice Kingdom, Marshall could fly if he transformed in a giant flying monster to carry them all, but that would send every citizen in Ooo in a panic and even riots, so flying was a big no.

There was also the situation with the mark on his hand. He also promised to be on time for the wedding. He had heard stories of Demons not fulfilling their demonic promises, and they weren't pretty. He didn't want to think what would happen to him.

So they needed to get suits, clean themselves up, walk all the way to the Ice Kingdom and be on time for the wedding to happen. Nothing too hard, but they had to get going now to have some time before the wedding starts. So he had to wake everyone up.

"Everyone, wake up! We need to get going!" he called up for his friends but he only heard mumbles under the heavy blankets. "I'm serious guys! We have a lot to do!" He tried again but he got the same response. Marshall gave a small sigh. He walked to the window and opened the curtains to let the sun in. Then he walked back to the front of the bed and grabbed the covers.

"I didn't want to do this" Ok, maybe a little part of him did. He was a prankster at heart, but his buns were on the line so he had to be serious this time. After the wedding was over he could finally go back to relax and chill without any worry.

"Wake up!"- He ordered this time while pulling away the heavy blanket. He expected to hear some groans and the pleas for five minutes more while everyone squirmed for the missing covers.

What Marshall didn't expect to find was a female Light Elf under the covers. She was one of the girls that where on the club last night. But that was something Marshall would later notice because the first thing he saw was the way she was dressed or undressed. She was wearing a white undershirt that barely covered her…um…cups; and stripped underwear.

The second thing he noticed was the person whom she was sleeping with. It was Pen still clothed but he his face was directly in the girl's bosom. Marshall was assaulted by all kinds of emotions. Surprise, shock, fear, worry, jealousy, anger and a little bit of pride; all mixed together in a mess in less than a second.

Lastly he noticed the look of surprise the girl gave him after he woke her up. Her surprise turned into righteous fury when she noticed a shirtless Marshall looking at her. "PERVERT!" she shouted making Marshall head hurt. He was still sensitive for the hangover.

"No, wait this is a misun…" Marshall's explanation was cut short when a magic attack hit him directly in the chest sending him crashing on the wall behind. Now his headache returned with a vengeance, reducing the Demon Prince to a twitching mess.

"Umm… What happened?" asked Pen who was rubbing his eyes to drive the sleep away. "uh? Marshall! Are you ok? He asked concerned when he saw his friend squirming in pain on the floor. But it was Marshall couldn't answer because he slipped into unconsciousness a few seconds after hitting the floor.

"Marshall! Marshall!

…

/

**Wedding Day: -6 and 1/2 HOURS REMAIN-**

Marshall woke up a second time that day feeling like …stuff. But this time I didn't take him a lot to recover.

"Marshall! Are you ok? Asked Pen concerned for his Demon friend. "Did you see what hit me?"- replied the teen still sore from the attack. "Um…That was me…" answered a female voice that belonged to a red faced Light Elf. "I'm sorry for attacking you! It's just that you took me by surprise, you know" continue the girl apologizing in a genuine manner.

"Uh?" was Marshall's response. He was still processing everything that happened before he was knocked out.

Marshall took a good look at the girl responsible. She stood around 5´7´´ (1.70 m); 6 inches taller than Pen (1.55 m). She had light yellowish skin and pointy ears, both common for all Light elves. She was a platinum blonde and her hair was long, very long; it fell just behind her lower back and her eyes were a light yellow hue.

Also she was wearing a white two piece dress with some gold into the mix. Marshall blushed a little remembering seeing her without her dress. "No, problem …." Seeing as he was struggling to remember her name she introduced herself "My name is Soleanna" Marshall raised an eyebrow, that was a very uncommon name but then again he wasn't an expert of Elfish names.

After she introduced herself to Marshall, Soleanna turned and glomped Pen and gave him a bone crushing hug "But you may call me Anny, Penny-Poo!"-

"Please don't call me that" The poor boy struggled to say while been crushed to death by the blonde girl.

Marshall decided to interrupt the bizarre event happening in front of him. "Ok, I'm kinda lost, Could you please explain to me what is going on? Or better yet, what happened last night?" – The girl now known as Soleanna released Pen from her lethal hug (that almost rivaled Mrs. Mertens hugs) while Pen looked relieved to be able to breathe again.

"Well… last night I was with my sister Shaylee dancing and having fun, you know. Then these two guys approached us and bought us drinks. They were fun at first but then they become pushy and too forward. When I tried to leave the guy I was with, he grab my arm and didn't let me go! I tried to fight back but he was stronger than he looked and when I thought he was going to take advantage of me… My Penny-Poo came I saved me from that jerk!"

She instantly went back to crushing poor Pen to death. "He came to my rescue like a white knight saving a princess" Although she didn't knew it she was right about something. Pen really did save Princesses in a weekly basis. "Then after that we came here to rest for a while, It was a traumatic experience, you know!"-

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how I got here or hoe I ended up shirtless in the bathtub!"

"Actually you were there too!" Added Soleanna to the story. "Except that you looked like you were a zombie or something, you know. You tag along with us, but you didn't talk or do anything except stand around looking completely lost mumbling something about a Queen."

Pen also decided to add something to the story "Then you threw up and when we came here we put you on the tub" It was then when Marshall decided to never drink that stuff again.

"What about everyone else! We have a wedding to attend. Where is Davey, Bartram and NEPTR?"

Pen turned his head to the side to avoid looking at Marshall "I.. Don't know" He confessed in a low tone. He was sure Marshall wouldn't take the news calmly.

"You don't know! We have a wedding to attend! And you don't know where the Groom and the guests are!"- Marshall was panicking. He was screwed. Really screwed. "Marshall, you need to calm down, you're flipping out!" Told him Pen.

"CALM DOWN! We have less than 6 hours to prepare and arrive at the wedding in time! I we don't, I could DIE!" Marshall was really losing it, and an out-of-his-mind Demon is the last thing this situation needed. So Pen did what people in the movies do to people having a panic attack. He slapped him in the face. HARD.

"Marshall, calm down! We can still find them and arrive in time to keep you from breaking your Demonic promise! But we can't do that if you don't come to your senses now!" Pen would never admit it but that felt kinda good doing that. He felt just like in the movies.

It took a whole minute for Marshall to calm down while taking deep breaths. "Thanks, Pen! I don't know what came to me" He was grateful having Pen by his side. He really was a guy you could always count on to save your buns.

"Excuse me…Marshall Lee?" Soleanna shyly tried to get his attention. "But by any chance the people you are looking for are a mule and a robot?" Soleanna continued in a low tone, still wary of the grey teen. She was scared of him flipping out like a few moments ago.

Marshall turned his attention to her and gave her a look of surprise. "Yes, they are two of the people who are missing. How do you know them?" He was almost on to her demanding the answer. "Well, before separating from my sister and dance with last night jerk, my friend Lilly, a fairy who was at the club last night, told me she was going to hang out with a guy she just met. A robot named NEPTR and his friend Bartram the mule. She told me she was going to call me today to look for her. Maybe she is still with those guys, you know"

After Soleanna finished her explanation, Marshall's eyes were filling with hope. He didn't screw up. There was still a chance to arrive in time and avoid the horrible fate it waited for him if he broke his promise.

"Yes! Those are our friends! Could you please call your friend for us?" asked an excited Pen. He too was filled with the same filling as Marshall Lee. He promised he would do everything to help anyone in need and Marshall Lee needed him more than ever.

But their hopes where diminished when Soleanna gave them a sad look and looked down the floor "Sorry I can't. My necklace that serves as a means of communication between my friends is gone. I think I lost it after I was saved by Penny-Poo. Without it I can't contact them, you know"

Before Marshall entered in panic or burst in anger Pen intervened. "But if we were to find your necklace, would you help us find our friends?"- asked the younger boy. "Of course! Everything for you, my Penny-Poo!" replied Soleanna with a lot of enthusiasm. Pen was grateful for that but he muttered under his breath. "Please stop calling me that"

"What about Ice… I mean Davey?" Asked Marshall in an unsure manner. Something that was way out of character for him. "She said Bartram and NEPTR were with her friend. Still we don't know where Davey is. Without him there's no wedding!"

Pen didn't like seeing Marshall like this. All worried and such. It wasn't like him at all. He was acting like he was a totally different person. So much, that Pen couldn't recognize him anymore. Marshall was scared. Scared of what would happen to him if he failed his promise to Mom. His life was on the line and Pen was going to be there for him. That was a promise.

"Don't think like that Marshall! It is possible that Davey is with them. Either way, we have to find Bar Bar and NEPTR. And once we find them we can work together to find him. And we will be on time for the wedding!"

Pen's declaration was met with nods of approval from a more calmed Marshall. Thank glob he decided to bring Pen with him. He didn't expect less from the boy who beat him at combat. Meanwhile Saoleanna looked at Pen with stars in her eyes. "You looked so cool when you act like the leader, you know!"

Pen blushed a little at the compliment. "Thanks… So, Soleanna…"Pen began to say but he was interrupted "Anny! You can call me Anny, you know!" said Anny while giving him a wink. "Yeah….sure" Pen didn't know how to respond to that. She was making him uncomfortable.

"So…Anny. You said that you lost your necklace after I saved you, right?" Anny nodded in agreement. "It could be possible that it fell off during your struggle with that guy! So it could still be near the club!" Anny's eyes sparkled with realization. "You could be right! We need to go right away!"

Everyone nodded and headed off to the club, not before Marshall put on the jacket he got from Ice Prince to cover his naked torso.

/

As the trio ran off in search of the necklace, they failed to notice a blue man with long white hair turn around the corner and walked to the room, two doors to the left of the room the trio came from.

Davey opened the door to his room while carrying with him some bags. After entering he closed the door as slowly as possible as little noise as possible. He didn't want to wake up his company. After dropping the bags filled with food he turned to look at the still sleeping girl on the bed.

He wanted nothing more than slip back into bed and sleep with her. But he couldn't bring himself to disturb such a beautiful scene. So he sat on chair and kept watching her sleep.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

First of all I'll like to thank everyone who decided to play my little game and congratulate Keruchian for winning!

You can choose one of the following as your Prize.

1) A short 1000-1500 words story (There are some conditions to this prize that I'll explain in a PM if you choose this)

2) A character cameo into this fic (It can be an OC or another character of your choosing)

3) To be able to name and design the next unnamed character that features in this fic.

So please leave a response to claim your prize!

Now for the second thing on the list. The voting for Wildberry Princess is now closed and the winner is "Humanoid WildBerry Princess". Again thanks for voting.

Ok, so if you're wondering if I'll re-write the past chapters and make the change, I'll have to say no. Why? Because after re-watching some episodes of AT for inspiration and idea came to me. I will not say what it is, but it will be a surprise for the second arc after the wedding. So up until I say so, WildBerry was and still is in his Original form, but don't worry I have something planned.

Third topic. About this chapter.

This and the next chapter were supposed to be one, but there are some complications that I will discuss later further down.

So, you may have notice the change of feel in this chapter and probably the next. If it feels anime-ish to you, that was intentional. I decided to experiment a little with this chapter just a little, but don't worry this will not become a fanfic filled with anime troops. I'm just playing around, nothing more. And if you didn't notice any differences; well there is nothing to worry about.

Lastly, about the complications. I said at the start of this Fanfic that I was going to put this into hiatus after returning to school in February. Later I said that I was going to keep writing in my spare time to avoid the hiatus. That was true. But after coming back and I got to feel how difficult the classes were going to be I'm not so sure anymore.

In addition to my classes, there is also an obligatory community service that I have to do in order to get points to be able to pass to the next semester. So there goes some of my free time. Also I got this little group outside of school, and we are working in a project to get ourselves a Tv show in a cable channel. So there goes more of my free time.

So with all this, it leaves me almost no time to write, which sucks! Because I really enjoy doing it but other responsibilities keep coming up. I'm not saying that I'll leave this story. What I'm saying is that Updates will be more far in between.

I'm really glad people like this story and follow it. You guys and your words are what keeps me writing and continuing this story. All I want to ask you is for some patience. I am deeply sorry, but this is how it is.

See you guys later!

MorenoX25 out!


	14. Chapter 14- Wedding Bells Thaw part 5

**Yay! Update!**

**As usual the Author Notes are at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Arc 4: When the Wedding Bells Thaw**

**Chapter 14- Countdown for the Wedding!**

* * *

**Wedding Day: -6 HOURS REMAIN-**

After arriving at the club, the search team looked everywhere for the missing jewelry that will help them find their missing friends.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked an annoyed Marshall. They were outside the back entrance of the club in an alley. Pen and Marshall had to look inside the trash bins and containers but found nothing. While Pen tried to keep a positive attitude, Marshall for the moment, settled for annoyance instead of constant worry; it was better than being worried all the time.

"Yes, this is the place where that Jerk dragged me. I remember clearly, it happened last night, you know!" said their only female member Soleanna (Anny for Pen).

"Ok, at first it was tolerable but now that verbal tick is annoying me, YOU KNOW!" – complained Marshall to their female companion. Normally, we wouldn't care or say anything, but after half an hour of fruitless search irritated Marshall who was projecting that irritation to the others.

"Marshall! Not cool man!" Pen defended Anny. It wasn't like she did it on purpose. That was the way she talked. "I know you're worried about that mark but you can't just lash out in anger at us. We're a team and we must work together!"

Marshall sighed in defeat. Pen was right. His bad attitude would only bring more problems than solve them. He turned and looked at Soleanna who gave him a hurtful look. "I'm sorry" he apologized in a low voice; he wasn't accustomed to doing that. "It's just…that I'm scared of what might happen. I heard some punishments are even worse than death"

Soleanna just looked at him in the eyes, during his apology. After seeing that he really mean it she forgave him. "It's fine. I may not know what the whole situation is. But if it makes you feel like that, it must be some tough. I may actually act the same as you, You kn…." She brought her hand to her lips, a little embarrassed that she almost made Marshall mad again.

"Sorry!"

"No, it's Ok! I overacted!"

It took a full minute after the whole incident ended before the mood stopped being awkward. Thankfully someone entered the scene and dissipated the atmosphere.

"Hey! What you guys doing here?" a guy opened and came from the back door of the club, taking out the trash. It was an Orc with a hunchback and grey short hair. Marshall instantly recognized him. It was the bartender from last night. The guy who served him the Mississippi Queen.

"Oh! It's you! The guy who drank the MQ." The Orc guy recognized Marshall too. "I thought you would've been still passed out after that drink!" He was kind of impressed. He had seen guys that passed out for days. "And the Drunk kid is here too!" he said while looking at Pen.

At the mention of "Drunk" Marshall turned his head to look at Pen so fast you could hear it snap. "Drunk?! Dude, what did you drink last night?" Pen didn't know how to respond. He didn't remember been drunk. But before Pen could answer, the Orc guy explained for him "Yes that kid kept drinking and drinking the Berry Juice. It doesn't have much alcohol, Heck you can't even notice at first! But with all the drinks he had I'm surprised he isn't squirming in pain for the hangover"

"Umm.. Maybe I can explain that!" said Soleanna and every head turned to her waiting to hear the explanation. "After Penny-Poo saved me from that guy, he was a little out of himself, you know! So I used a little bit of my magic to make him feel better. It was the least I could do for my hero, you know!" The Orc nodded in understanding, so that's the reason the kid didn't suffered from a Hangover. Darn! If he could do that he could gain a lot of money. Marshall just looked relieved that he dodged such bullet. He didn't want to deal with an angry Mrs. M that would kill him if she saw that he let her 13 year-old son drink himself silly.

"Um.. Mister, if you don't mind asking. Have you seen a necklace around here? Anny lost it last night around here and we need it to help up find some missing friends" Pen was hopeful the Orc could help them. They were running out of options and places to search. "It is a blue sapphire with a golden chain" described Anny.

"I think I remember something like that" answered the bartender while scratching his chin. "After some ruckus outside I came here to investigate and saw a guy walking away with that necklace you just described" Everyone widen their eyes at the information, the necklace wasn't there, but they could still find the person who had it.

"How did he look like?" asked Marshall a little to forward but the Bartender didn't paid any mind. "He was a guy as tall as you" He pointed at Marshall "He had white hair and grey skin and was wearing black shirt and pants. I remember well because earlier I served him a drink and he didn't left a tip! That guy was a punk!"

Soleanna immediately gasped in surprised "What? What's wrong?" asked Pen concerned for their friend. "He was the guy who tried to attack me! The guy you beat, you know!" It made sense now. When he dragged her away he tore away her necklace without her noticing. She was too scared to notice.

"Hey wait a second, you said you were attacked last night, correct?" asked Marshall while Soleanna just nodded. "And you just said earlier that you healed Pen with Magic, not to mention when you attacked me with a magic blast earlier today. So why didn't you beat that guy yourself?" It had been nagging him for a while now. She was attacked by surprise, sure. But she wasn't a defenseless girl. She packed quite the punch if the beam attack from earlier was an example to go by.

"Well, I tried but the guy was a wizard, you know!"

"Wait a second! A wizard?" Repeated Marshall surprised "You mean the guy who attacked you was a grey skinned, white haired wizard that dresses in black?" Everything in that description sounded very familiar, like he had met a guy like that before. "What was his name?" Marshall had a hunch but he didn't want to jump into conclusions.

"I think he said his name was Ash, you know!" responded Soleanna who unknowingly confirmed Marshall's suspicion. "No, not that guy!" the grey teen groaned, making everyone look at him. "Dude, do you know him?" questioned Pen.

"Unfortunately" Marshall didn't want to tell them how he knew Ash but with the way everybody was giving him, he didn't have other choice. "I met Ash some time before meeting Pen. I was roaming the land when I met him and he tag along for a while. But later I noticed he was a scumbag and a thief. He tried to steal something really important from me when I was sleeping. But I kicked his butt before he could. After that I thought I'll never see him again." It was the condensed version of the events but really there wasn't that much to it.

"What was he trying to steal" asked a very curious Soleanna. Marshall just turned his head to the side avoiding her gaze, his posture showing he didn't feel comfortable revealing that information. Pen noticed the familiar signs. It meant that whatever object Ash tried to steal, it was connected to Marshall's past and/or family. He always reacts like that whenever the topic came up.

"It doesn't matters. What matters is finding that jerk Ash and kick his butt until he give us back the necklace" proclaimed Marshall with a little more vigor than before. Maybe it was because he could release some steam by punching somebody.

"Yes, but how are we going to find that guy? He could be anywhere in Ooo by now, you know!" It seemed that Soleanna became the pessimistic one of the group, now that Marshall was concentrated in the mission. She didn't want to be negative but they had to be realistic.

In that moment the Orcish bartender decided to chip in "Hey, isn't the guy that one over there?" he pointed outside the alley they were in. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw Ash standing on the street trying to sell the necklace to a random passerby.

"It's him! It's really him you know!"

"Let's get him!" yelled Pen. Marshall was the first to react and ran at Ash with the intention of knocking him on the ground. Pen was second to run away from the alley. Soleanna was left standing there shocked at the speed of both boys. Before she too went after Ash, she turned her head to the bartender. "Thank you very much for your help, you know!" she said before leaving the alley in a slower pace (She was in a dress that wasn't designed for running, you know).

The Bartender just stood there and watched everyone go. "Kids, this days, seriously!" Then a voice came from the Bar "Hey, Moe! Did you take out the trash yet? It's been 15 minutes! Already!". The Orc Bartender Moe just groaned at that.

/

After been beaten around last night by some meddlesome brat, Ash found comfort on the fact that he could get a profit with the necklace he got last night. He could get himself some new wand! Suddenly he felt a primal instinct take hold of his body. It told him to run as quick and far away as possible. And when you've been in the biz like he had you tended to follow your instincts. So he ran. He didn't know from what, but he wasn't staying to find out.

While running, Ash looked behind him trying to see if there was someone following him. It turned out to be the same kid from last night! As he was about to prepare a magic attack to throw at the kid, Ash crashed into somebody and ended up falling on his butt.

"Hey! Watch it, man!" he yelled at the idiot who didn't move from his way, but when he noticed who he was, color drained from his face. "M..M…Marshall! W..w..what are you doing here?" Ash was scared, the last time they saw each other was when Marshall caught him red handed stealing one of his personal things to sell to a witch. The whole situation ended with him not being able to move for weeks in a hospital.

"Stop with the chit-chat, just give me the necklace and I promise I'll let you go in one piece" Marshall wasn't fooling around with his guy, he needed that necklace now and he was willing to compromise. Of course Ash didn't believe a word Marshall said. You can never trust the word of a demon after all.

"Yes! Here it is!" Ash only had one chance at this. The wizard pulled a hand inside his shirt but when he pulled it out he blew Magic dust on the demon's face making him blind for a few moments. "Arrrrhhgg!" cried out Marshall. He was rubbing and whipping his eyes to try and clear his vision but it was in vain.

"So long, stupid!" taunted the wizard before running the heck out of there. A few seconds later Pen arrived and looked at Marshall with concern. "Marshall! Are you ok?" Marshall kept rubbing his eyes but his vision wasn't clearing at all, his vision was blurred. "Keep chasing after him! Don't worry about me, I'll catch up later! Just catch him and get the necklace back!" Pen nodded at Marshall. There wasn't anything to worry about, Marshall would be fine. So he resumed chasing after Ash.

**Wedding Day: -5 ½ HOURS REMAIN-**

"_So tired_" – thought a female figure while tossing around the bed sheets. She didn't want to get up just yet but her body was getting restless of just laying unmoving. Still she still refused to get up.

"_What happened last night?"_ Her body was also a little sore. Nothing bad, she was accustomed to the feeling. "_I remember…a party…a club!" _A dance club in fact. Why she had gone there? It wasn't her at all.

"_To show them" _Yes, to show to the other female wizards that she knew how to have fun. Every time she goes to the hidden wizard city she always hears them. Always talking behind her back, judging her, calling her names.

Uptight, Stick in the mud, asocial freak.

Just because she spend most of her time "working" or refining her skills, didn't mean she didn't know how to have fun. Heck, some of them even questioned her "preferences".

"_I told them off_" Yes, she did. But then they dared her, saying she was so inept she could never spend a night at a club or get a date.

"_But I did_" Yes, she went and stayed. It was boring and worst full of the kind of people she disliked, airhead party girls, bimbos with no self respect and jerks who were chasing tails picking up girls just to score and feel like they accomplish something.

"_Bunch of idiots_" Well, not everyone was an idiot. There was that guy. Yes, the guy with the long white hair. The one who sang really well while she was at the bar drinking. What was his name?

"_Something with D_" he was alright, the only decent guy in the whole place. They danced for a while and chatted over some drinks. He was there for his bachelor party since he was getting married the next day. Figures, all the decent ones are already taken. They stayed for a while and then leaved for a place less crowded.

"_Then we walked up to the motel…"_ They…spend the night together. That was an unexpected turn of events. She only went to that place just to prove a point, that she could have "fun" and get a date. Not that! Not that she regret it.

"_Don't feel bad about it_" She was having a good time and she used him to release some stress. And the guy was probably looking for a last escape before getting shacked.

"_It's better that way_" She wasn't looking for a relationship, she didn't stand the idea. She was a busy person and having relationships of any kind just gets in the way. They complicate things.

"_I better get up soon; there are places to go, things to do_"

She began stretching, before sitting up the bed. "What time is it?" she asked herself out loud. Something she tended to do from time to time, just to fill up the silence around her, since she wasn't a very social person.

"Around 1:30 in the afternoon!"

The girl widen her eyes in surprise, she didn't expected anyone to answer her question. She turned to where she heard the voice come from and saw a blue skinned man with a long white ponytail. It was the guy. The guy from last night sitting near a very small table filled bags

"Did you sleep well?"

She didn't answer; she just kept staring at him in disbelief. "Wh..what are you doing here?" she asked after a minute of silence. Why hasn't he left yet? Didn't he suppose to be on his way for his wedding or something?

"I was waiting for you to wake up, of course! I figured you might be hungry after last night so a brought us some breakfast, but looking at the hour, I think breakfast became brunch!" He answered in an almost too nice manner.

She was speechless. What kind of answer was: I waited for you to have breakfast. Didn't he know he had to leave in the morning after a one night stand?

"Are you okay?" he asked after like two minutes of silence.

"Uh? Oh! I'm fine, don't worry..ummh?"

"Davey"

"Yes, Davey, I'm fine." So that's his name. She was right about the first latter of his name.

"You had me worried for a second there, Artemis!" The moment that name left his mouth, she react in an instant. "What did you just call me!" she yelled at him. She never reveals her true name to anyone, so how in the heck does this guy know it.

Davey, ignoring her outburst, answered in a curiously confused manner. "Isn't that your name? That's what you made me yell last night!"

"Don't say stuff like that, idiot" Artemis, turned her head to the side trying to hide her blushing, she couldn't believe she did that last night. "Yes, that's my name" She didn't like others knowing her true name but then again he probably didn't know her "other name" the one she uses all the time, so it's ok as long as he never finds out who she really was and what her "job" was.

"So… do you want brunch or would you like to take a bath before?" At the mention of a bath she noticed something about her current state. She wasn't wearing anything. The only thing covering her was the bed sheets.

"Don't worry about your clothes, I just went and wash them for you, there are right here!" He said while showing her clothes from yesterday inside a small bag. As he said that, the bag on his hand disappeared and the bathroom door closed beside him.

"Wow, fast"

Then Davey heard the sound of the shower and the watter going down the drain. "So…I'll wait for you then!" The only answer he got was a 'Shut up' from inside the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a confirmation for brunch!" He said cheerily. She really is an interesting girl.

**Wedding Day: -5 HOURS REMAIN-**

Chasing after Ash had been harder than expected. The guy had experience and stamina for running away, but so do Pen who follow him without catching a break. He had evaded obstacles, and other people. He turned sharp corners and dodge whatever thing Ash threw his way. Right now they were hopping from one roof to another. If Pen hadn't been so concentrated in chasing after Ash, he would've compared this situation with the movies he had seen with Bartram and BEMO.

After jumping to a rooftop once more, Ash noticed he wasn't another roof to jump on. He was at a dead end. That's until he saw a door. It was the stairs that connected the rooftop with the building. Ash ran as fast as he could and locked the door once he was inside. That would stop the kid for a moment, but he had to keep running if he wanted to escape.

When he saw the door close, Pen didn't bother to try to open it the "normal" way; he just kicked the door open. The lock didn't stand a chance against his strength.

"Darn it!" The locked door didn't stop the kid! Ash kept his buns moving running down the stairs. Then a familiar voice called from the very bottom of the stairs. "AAAAAASH! I'm coming for you, dumbhole!" It was Marshall and he was angry. With no other options left he entered a door on the side.

It was a long hallway with very few doors on the sides. He didn't know what kind of building they were and frankly he didn't care! All he cared for was a window at the end of the hallway; it was his only option for an exit right now! He bolted as fast as his now aching legs could. He could feel his pursuers were hot on his tail.

"This is gonna hurt!" was his last thought before jumping through the closed window and glass was sent flying everywhere. Lucky for him the fall wasn't that high. He fell and rolled on the ground using the momentum to stand up and keep running. He glanced behind him and to his horror both the kid and the demon followed his example from earlier and jumped through the broken window.

"Give me a break!" screamed in frustration. Didn't these guys ever give up? It was ridiculous. He was getting tired and his body aches after jumping through a 3rd floor window down the street. Couldn't they just quit and leave him alone?!

Ash was so lost in his frustrated and tired of been chased that he decided to use drastic measures. It seemed that the kid with the yellow hat and the demon were working together, and the kid had some kind of hero complex or something. All he needed was a huge distraction that would keep them busy enough for him to escape, and he had the perfect one.

Still running, Ash closed his eyes and concentrated. He was preparing a fire spell and a big one. He will launch the spell towards a nearby building to start a big fire. That should be enough to catch their attention, and when they're busy putting the fire out, he will escape. It was the perfect plan.

Unfortunately for the wizard Ash, luck wasn't on his side.

/

A blue skinned girl with redish brown hair was walking frustrated with no direction. **(1)**

"What's up with my luck today!?" Usually her luck would balance between good-bad-good-bad-good-bad. That was the ordinary cycle but today it seemed that it will be daylong of bad luck.

"What should I do?" She asked herself out loud – "There must be something I can do!" – She kept walking directionless for a few minutes until she sighed defeated. "Knowing my luck, if I try to fight it, it will only become worse". Her only hope was that sooner or later her luck would be back to normal, or at least her ´normal´, but how can she make sure everything went back to normal.

"I know!" She remembered an old fortune telling trick, she loosed her right shoe a little. -"All I have to do is kick my shoe over!" And depending on which side the shoe lands, it will determine her fortune. It is kind of silly but it is better than flipping a coin (which never works for her).

"Ok, here goes nothing!" As she kicked her shoe flew high up into the air. She really put her whole strength into the kick. She looked intently as her shoe came down; she was nervous, what luck will she get?

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending in which way you see it) her falling shoe struck a running guy in the head with enough force to knock him down the floor.

"Whaa..?" Oh no, her luck had reap another innocent bystander! As she was about to go and help the poor guy, two other figures arrived and picked the fallen guy up. –"We finally caught you. You idiot!"- yelled the tallest of the two arrivals.

The unlucky girl just stared at the scene for a few seconds - "I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna get involved in that mess"- she turned to the opposite direction, not bothering to get back her shoe.

/

"Please, dude! Don't hurt me!" Pleaded Ash who was held by the neck of his black shirt by an angry looking Marshall.

"Marshall, just calm down." Pen told to his friend "Don't do anything you'll regret!" Ash may be a scumbag and a thief and he kind of deserved a beating but not a very gruesome one.

It took Marshall a whole minute of deep breath to calm himself enough to at least ask for the necklace before beating the stuff out of ash. -"I told you, that if you gave me the necklace, I would've let you go in one piece, but since you're an idiot and ran away you chose the painful way!" Ash just close his eyes in fear, expecting to be punched in the face any second now, but no punch came.

"But, out of respect of my friend over there, I'll give you another chance." Marshall directed his eyes at Pen who gave him a look of appreciation. "You better not waste it! Now, give us the necklace now! And that's an order!" Marshall's eyes didn't betray him. He really was going to inflict a world of pain if ash refused.

"Ok! Ok! Here it is!" Ash took the necklace out of his pocket and showed it for everyone to see. "Just please let me go!" It was after Pen retrieved the stolen jewely and stored it in his pocket that Marshall finally released Ash. He just hoped to never see his ugly mug again.

"What is your problem, dude?" But it seemed that Ash didn't get the message. "Why the heck you want that stupid thing for? It's not like it's yours like that stupid old photo!"

That was the worst thing he could say because a second later he was embedded upside down to a wall across the street. And the second after that the wall gave up, burring Ash in a small mountain of rubble.

Marshall was still with his extended arm and hand clenched into a fist, his breath was heavy and his eyes turned red in fury.

"M…Marshall…." Pen was shocked. He had seen his pal angry before but never like this. The 500 year old teen was expelling a very dark and ominous aura, and his red blood eyes made him look like the demon he really was.

Pen refrained himself from asking question like: What's wrong? Or Are you ok? Because they were dumb questions to ask. Marshall wasn't ok, he was angry beyond belief. And what was wrong? Pen couldn't tell but it must have something to do with what Ash said before, something about a photo. Pen wasn't about to ask him about that either. If mentioning the photo got Marshall this riled up, he didn't want to imagine his reaction if he asked about it.

Both stood silent for a couple of minutes, until Marshall calmed himself once more. "Sorry Pen. I didn't mean to lose my head like that."

"No problem, man!" Pen also relaxed a little, Marshall didn't looked like he was going to attack him for talking to loud or something.

Marshall noticed how tense Pen looked and with good reason, he almost went full demon against Ash. He saw that Pen was also curious about what set him off but he wasn't going to ask soon.

"Don't worry; I'm not going evil or anything! It's just something personal and I can't tell you right now, maybe someday, but not now"

"Don't fret over it, I understand"

Marshall gave a small smile after that. Even after just two months of knowing the lithe guy, Pen became his best friend. He had acquaintances and people he hung around with sometimes during most of his life in the nightosphere, but he never had a close friend like Pen before. It was a new and strange experience but a fun one. He even grew to like the farm like a home, and the Mertens like family.

"Hey!... you forgot…about me… you know"

Marshall shook his head, right now it wasn't the time for reminiscing. They still needed to fin everyone else. He turned and looked at the tired Soleanna who was gasping for air. It looked like she needed more physical conditioning.

"I…been…chasing…after you… and this… dress isn't… designed for running…you know!" She wasn't angry; she was just annoyed that they left her so far behind.

"Sorry, Anny!" Pen apologized "But that guy Ash was faster than he looked. Buy hey, Look!" Pen took out the necklace from his pocket and showed it to its rightful owner. "We got it back!"

Anny gave Pen a starry eyed look before glomping him "Kyaah! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Penny-poo you're the best!" started crushing him in a monster of a hug. "Don't mention it and please stop calling me that"

Any other day and Marshall would've enjoyed watching Pen trying to get off of the current situation but there were pressing manner at hand. So he cleared his throat loud enough to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have some friends to find. Not to mention figure out how far are we from the motel or the bar." They chased after Ash for nearly an hour. They had a lot to trek back.

"Uhm! Marshall… Isn't that our Motel? Asked the surprised Pen.

"What!?"

It was no joke; there it was the motel they stayed in, just a block away. They've been running in circles while chasing Ash!

"Why don't we go to our room and Anny could try contacting her friends while we rest!" Offered Pen. Marshall was about to protest but he noticed how tired Pen really was. Running for almost an hour non-stop was taking its toll on the little guy. Having Pen dead tired would delay them more later on than taking a short rest now.

"Ok, let's go!"

As they were arriving at their room, the group heard a feminine voice yell, from the door next to them. "WHAT!" followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Do you think someone is in trouble in there? Asked Pen to the other two. "It sounded like it, you know!" Marshall just sighed. He knew they wouldn't continue until Pen was sure nobody was in trouble or in danger. Sometimes it really sucked being a hero or at least being the friend of one.

"Ok, we'll just knock on the door, and if no one is in mortal danger, we will continue where we left of got it!" Marshall's tone gave no room for debate. They were on a hurry and if lives weren't at stake, they would just continue.

"Hey are you ok in there?" yelled Pen as he loudly knocked on the door. There was no replied but they could hear voices on the other side of the door. A few more seconds passed and Pen looked at Anny and Marshall in the eyes. The blond elf girl gave him a nod of understanding what he was about to do while Marshall just groaned in annoyance. "Just get this over with"

When Pen was about to kick the door open, the they hear the door's lock followed by a male voice who answered while opening the door. "Don't worry, don't worry, everything is fine!"

"D..DAVEY!"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

(1) The girl is an OC of the winner of my little game/contest who chose an OC cameo as prize. Hope you like it, Keruchian.

First of all I want to apologize to everyone who patiently waited for the update. I'm really sorry for making you wait. I feel like an A$$. (Can I say that word in a T rated fic?)

College is really demanding this semester, specially the social service I have to serve. But don't worry I'm always thinking about you.

So forget about me and my troubles, Let's talk about interesting things that happened during updates.

So rumay-chian updated her comic "Ice Prince" which, remember, was what inspired this fic, so if you haven't check it out, please do.

There were 4 new episodes of Adventure time.

Bad little boy- I liked it but, somehow I liked Ice king version better. Why was Doctor Prince the villain? I want to know! Also finally, Marshall Lee has an personality instead of the fanon one everyone keeps using, but don't worry I'll keep writing Marshall like I've always done.

Vault of Bones – It showed more of Fire princess personality, I personally I don't know how to feel about it. Not sure if I'll use this for FP personality when she shows up….eventually.

The Great Bird Man – Man that was bizarre. But I always enjoyed the weird and nonsensical episodes of Adventure time.

Simon and Marcy – I love it. I'm not going to say anything else about the episode. Only that some elements of it will appear in this story.

So there you have it. I just hope next chapter doesn't take me as long to write an upload. So if you have questions or doubts, leave a review or send a PM and I'll gladly answer with the best of my abilities.

So until Next Time.

MorenoX25 Out!


	15. Chapter 15- Wedding Bells Thaw part 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, and I make no profit from this.**

**Author Notes at the bottom.**

**Arc 4: When the Wedding Bells Thaw**

**Chapter 14- Countdown for the Wedding! Part 2**

* * *

After a kinda long shower and putting on clothes, The leaf haired girl named Artemis was sitting at the small table inside the motel room and sitting the in front of her was the man she met last night at the club, a blue skinned man named Davey Johnson.

"I'm happy you decided to eat breakfast/brunch with me!" He said in his happy tone. Artemis just shrugged. She wasn't one to refuse free meals. He just gave her a smile and started talking. "Well…"

Artemis just looked at him in a mix of curiosity but mostly confusion. She didn't know what his deal was. He seemed like too nice of a guy. Other guys would've bailed out by now, not even leaving a note or leaving the Motel bill unpaid. But this guy in front of her, stayed behind, bought her breakfast and washed her clothes and even paid the bill himself. She just…couldn't believe it, but it was happening in front of her own eyes.

Then she noticed that while she was lost in thought he was talking to her "…and because I didn't know what you liked, I bought everything that looked tasty. I even brought pure vegetable salads in case you were a vegan or something!"

"No…it's fine, I like meat" How could she not like meat, it was delicious especially after it was recently hunted. Although people tended to think that just because she looked like some kind of forest elf, she was an animal lover or a tree hugger.

"Ok! So let's eat!"

Davey start eating in first, Artemis just looked at her food expecting it to have poison or some kind of substance. She took a piece of meat with her fork and gave it a little sniff. She was an expert when it came to poisons or other substances, since she usually used them during her "day job".

*Sniff* Nothing, there was nothing in the meat or in the rest of the meal. So she proceeded to eat. Meanwhile Davey gave her a curious look but said nothing; he just assumed it was a quirk or something.

They mostly ate in silence, Davey tried to have small talk, but Artemis just gave short, crude answers in a monotone way, not wanting to reveal much about her. After a few minutes of this, both finished their meals. "Well, that was great. I just hope you liked it too." Said Davey.

"I did" she replied with a dull tone. She wasn't trying to be rude but she wasn't the kind of person who shows emotion that easily (Unless, of course you caught her off guard).

"Would you like more? Or maybe something to drink?" he offered. "Just water" she replied again with the same tone. But Davey didn't mind her tone; he misinterpreted it thinking she was being shy.

After he served her a glass of water, Artemis finally spoke her mind. "You don't have to do this." Davey just raised an eyebrow in confusion but before he could give answer, Artemis continued- "Why are you even doing this? It can't be just because you're nice. Nobody is that nice. So drop the act and tell me what you want."

"I don't want anything; I'm just trying to be nice"

Artemis looked at his eyes trying to find a sign of deception of some kind, but she couldn't find anything. This guy was serious.

"But why? What are you trying to accomplish? Or do you feel the need to repay me with niceness just because we …spend the night together" – was that it? Was he trying to repay her for last night like she was some kind of floozy?

"Neither, I'm just…trying to get to know you better" he didn't know why she was getting angry all of the sudden.

"Why? Didn't you say you were getting married?" She tried to keep her voice cold and monotones but that last question betrayed her emotions, showing bits of anger in her voice.

"Yes, I did"

"So it was a lie?" Typical, another prick who has to tell lies to pick up girls.

"No, it was true but after last night I decided to cancel the wedding!"

"WHAT!"

On her shocking confusion she accidently smacked the glass off the table, breaking it into dozen of pieces "Oh dear!" said Davey who ignored her sudden burst "Are you ok? Did the glass cut you?"

Before she could give him a piece of her mind there were knocks by the door. "I wonder who that could be. I better open and see what they want. So just wait here and I'll get you another glass and clean all this mess" As he walked to answer the door, Artemis was left with her own thoughts.

Was this guy serious!? How could he cancel the whole wedding just because of last night? Then her thought turned to the events of the past night and she couldn't help to blush at the memory. Then a yell snapped her out of her thoughts.

"DAVEY!"

**Wedding Day: -4 1/2 HOURS REMAIN-**

"We found you!" cheered an overexcited Pen who then caught Davey in a hug. "Thank Glob, we found you!" said Marshall who would've done the same as Pen if the little boy hadn't been faster this time. "Now we just need to locate Bartram and NEPTR and we can get in time for the wedding!"

"Uhm… hello?" said Soleanna, she felt kinda out of place at the moment. "Oh, sorry!" apologized Pen, he had forgotten to introduce her "Davey, this is Soleanna, a girl I saved last night, she is helping us find Bar bar and NEPTR. Anny, this is Davey our friend, we were having a Bachelor party for him last night."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Davey"

"Nice to meet you too" he greeted with a big smile. "Wanna come inside? I got some food left" he offered while moving aside to let them in.

"Yes, We haven't eaten since last night!" Pen excitedly rushed inside followed by Anny and finally Marshall. "Thanks Davey, but we can't waste more time, we don't have much time leee…." Marshall's sentence died out the moment he noticed the presence of another person sitting inside the room. "Wha..?"

"Oh, excuse me! Let me introduce you. Artemis, these are my friends Pen and Marshall Lee and a friend of theirs Soleanna. Everyone, this is Artemis"

"Hello/Nice to meet you" greeted both Pen and Anny; Pen didn't thinking anything bad about the situation and Soleanna was just being polite. But for the 500 year old teen demon, the situation was incredibly bad, with different thoughts running through his head, but the most pressing one was: _"Oh please, oh please, oh please Glop, please tell me he didn't kidnapped her!"_

But Marshall wasn't the only one panicking on the inside. The leaf haired girl known as Artemis was the same. "_What the heck is going on?"_

While this was going on, Soleanna gave her a good look and then snapped her fingers in realization "Oh! I remember you. You were at the club last night, right? That's why you seemed so familiar, you know!"

Artemis just nodded, not wanting to say something to make this whole situation. But then Davey opened his mouth. "Yes, we met last night and after dancing and a few drinks we came here!"

That snapped Marshall of his own thought. "_Thank glob! He didn't kidnapped her_" But then another thought came and his eyes widen in silent shock. "Wait… does that mean you… got to tier 15 last night!?"

"Yes"

After that statement everyone were displaying different emotions in their faces. Marshall showed open surprise and little bit of jealousy. Soleanna was sporting a slight blush at the mention of…THAT. Artemis was fighting her own blush of embarrassment from showing on her face while giving both Marshall and Davey glares that could shout daggers and finally Pen just displayed genuine confusion and curiosity.

"Marshall, what does Tier 15 means?" he asked honestly curious. He had never heard that expression before. Marshall averted his eyes not wanting to look directly at Pen's. "It means…umm…" He didn't know what to tell him really. He never had someone explained it to him; it was something he picked up by himself over 400 years ago.

"…it's when…umm…" And why haven't the Mertens explained this to their son already, he didn't want to be the one to tell him and accidently say more than necessary and have him asking more and more embarrassing questions.

What Marshall didn't know was that the Mertens already explained it to Pen; the kid lived in a farm for his whole life. Pen knew that "reproduction" was how animals make babies, except that he haven't connected the dots yet and understand that people do the same too.

"When two people sleep together on the same bed!" Marshall finally said. It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either, he just hope his explanation would suffice for now until he could push this back to the Mertens.

Pen pondered the explanation for a few seconds until he spoke again. "Does that mean that Mom and Dad get to Tier 15 every night?" Marshall had to keep all his composure in check and tried not to picture both adults doing THAT! "_Ugh! I need some brain bleach_" Marshall then shook his head while suppressing the mental picture on the most deep and obscure parts of his mind where it will never come back.

"Ok this has been nice and all, but we don't have time for this! Soleanna, try and contact your friends and find out where are Bartram and NEPTR. Pen you go out with her! I will stay here and have a private talk with Davey and his friend."

"But Marshall, I haven't eaten anything yet!" Pen tried to protest but it was all for naught. "I said GO!" Marshall's tone was a very serious one, He wasn't kidding around no more. "O..okey, come one Anny, let's find our friends!" Pen took her by the hand and dragged her away very quickly. He would never admit it out loud since he was his friend and all. But deep inside Marshall still scared Pen and having an angry, irrational demon was a bad idea.

After both of them were gone, Marshall turned around and faced the other two occupants. Davey was giving him a strange look, confused about why Marshall was acting this way. Artemis on the other hand gave him a cautious look. She could feel something was off about the grey teen in front of her. There was something more that met the eye.

"What's wrong Marshall?" Davey was the first to talk and although he talked in a very calm manner trying not to agitate the grey teen, Marshall didn't relax one bit.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? I've been worrying this entire day trying to locate you and the rest and I find you here fooling around! Do you have any idea what time it is! There is less than five hours until the wedding!" Marshall stopped for a few seconds to collect his thoughts and take a few deep breaths. "Now, I don't care what you did with her last night, or that you cheated on your bride. But what I do care about is getting you and the rest to the stupid ceremony in time, so say goodbye to your friend here and let's get the heck out of here!"

After he finished, the two persons at the receiving end of his rant had different expressions. Davey had one of deep and profound thinking, while Artemis, though trying to looked unfazed and dull, her eyes had a look of relief. "_Finally, someone who can put some sense into this guy!"_

"Sorry Marshall. I can't do that!"

"WHAT?!"

"I realized that what I feel for Rini isn't as special as what I feel for Artemis here!

"What? Hey, wait a.." said girl tried to intervene but was ignored by the two males.

"I fell in love with her, and because of that I decided to call off the wedding."

Both Marshall and Artemis had a look of disbelief, but before she could protest, Marshall turned towards her. "Did you know about this? Heck, did you know he was getting married today?"

"Yes! But.."

"Well sorry to break it off to you like this, but your boyfriend here isn't what you think he is. He isn't Davey Johnson, he is the ICE PRINCE!" Artemis eyes widen at the revelation.

The Ice Prince!? the reclusive crazy loner and ruler of the Ice Kingdom!? The Ice wizard who other wizards are cautious of? Artemis turned and gave a long look at Davey.

Although the name of the Ice Prince was very well known in Ooo, nobody really knew how he looked. You see, during the first years of Ooo and the rise of the different kingdoms, people often tried to explore en even create settlements inside the snow filled realm, but all of them failed. All of those who came back safely told stories about a blue figure who ambushed people and froze everyone in blocks of ice, claiming to be the ruler of that land.

Subsequent witnesses claimed that the figure wore a golden crown over his head, signifying that he was a royal, for that and his ice powers, they dubbed him Ice Prince. Despite this, many skeptics didn't believe the stories and entered the kingdom thinking the Ice Prince was just a Myth, there were also fools who believe in the Ice Prince and tried to make a name for themselves by defeating the Prince. Not many came back. Since then, it was sort of an unwritten rule that entering the Ice Kingdom was prohibited.

Everyone always avoided entering the realm of snow and travelers constantly walked around it for fear of meeting with the Prince. And up to this day the Prince is still feared. That puzzled Artemis. She understood why he was hated, since lots of people lost friends and family to him, but she didn't understand why he was feared.

During all these years the Prince never left his kingdom, he was just a loner who spent his days chasing away intruders who entered his kingdom. He wasn't an evil overlord like Xergiok the Goblin king, or a dangerous giant fire breathing monster that attack villages or even a major problem like this new guy who keeps terrorizing people on the road, claiming to teach magical life lessons. So as threats goes, the Prince was just a minor travel inconvenience.

Well, that and his Penguins. A few years ago there have been several sighting of penguins, animals native of the Ice Kingdom, all over Ooo stealing minor stuff or collecting trash and taking it to the Ice Kingdom. Only the most paranoid thought they were the first sign of a full scale invasion but the majority just attributed to the normal strangeness of Ooo and there was nothing to be worried about.

Then, a couple of months ago, rumors started flying around about the Ice Prince leaving his Kingdom to kidnap people. There were eyewitnesses who described him as a blue man with white hair and terrible taste in clothes.

Artemis didn't believe the rumor herself. Why would a loner like the Ice Prince, who had lived up to that point in solitude, wanted to kidnap people? People speculated all sorts of possible reasons. And the most ridiculous one she heard was that he was looking for a wife.

Afterwards, during a visit to the Wizard Market for supplies, she overheard a bunch of wizards laughing about something the found in the Maginet. It sounded like somebody created a personal Ad in a dating site for the Ice Prince which also included a picture. The wizards took a copy of the picture and passed it around for everyone to see.

Artemis remembered it. It was a picture of a blue man with long messy white hair trying too hard to make a sexy face look as creepy as possible. She thought it was hoax made as a joke to dupe people into believing the crazy rumors. But now that she looked at the man in front to her, she could see the striking resemblance between him and the picture.

"You…you really are…" Artemis didn't finished, her voice refusing to come out.

"NO! I'm Davey" his voice breaking a little. Sounding very different a lot raspier.

Artemis looked at him once more; as if she was seeing through him. Then she got up from her seat and walked towards the door, but Davey, I mean, Ice Prince stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned and gave him a glare. "Let me go!" Ice Prince refused to unhand her he softened his grip. "Please, let me explain" But she refused to stay and hear any of it.

"I don't exactly remember what I was before, and frankly I don't want to. What's important is the now, and now I am Davey and I love you!" But the girl he was holding didn't look like she believed him.

"If it because of my title, I can quit" That declaration stopped her on her tracks. "If it means I can be with you I can quit being a Prince" Artemis eyes widen in surprise. "You can't be serious" Making love confessions and declaring to renounce to his title and his whole kingdom over a one night stand, was plain crazy.

"I am" She was so taken aback by the intensity of his eyes that she didn't noticed he had let go of her arm. She remained still, not been able to look away. The Princ…No, Davey was serious. He really believed he was in love with her. "It's not about your title"

It was true; she wasn't scared of him or his reputation. Nor she found him unattractive; in fact when she met him last night she thought he was appealing. No, the problem wasn't him.

"It's not you, it's me" She hated who cliché she sounded, but it was true. She wasn't a very social person, she preferred the solitude of the forest over spending extended periods of time with people, and she couldn't picture herself having friendly relationship with people let alone a romantic one or even wanting one. What she wanted was to get out of here and forget his whole episode happened. But first she needed to get Davey out of her case.

"I don't care if you aren't a royal; I love you just like you are!"

"Eh? No, what I meant was…"

"But if it bothers you so much, I can make you a princess" That stopped Artemis in shock, not because it tempted her but because of the sheer idiocy of the statement. "You got to be joking" Her? A princess? The sole thought was ridiculous. Other girls may kill for an opportunity to become one, but she wasn't one of them.

She didn't do nice and gentle; she was quiet and uncouth. She didn't wear frilly dresses and shinny tiaras; she preferred practical clothes and weapons. She didn't do tea parties or galas; she was a loner who loved the thrill of hunt and the seeing the fear on the eyes of her prey.

"It isn't that either!" Artemis was getting tired of this. She needed to lay it out as clear as possible. "Look, Ice Prince or Davey or whatever. I'm not interested in a relationship now or ever, so just forget all about today and yesterday and move on!"

"But.."

"No. No buts, if's or maybes." Then Artemis turned around and walked back to the door and while she was grasping the handle she turned her head and look back. "Do not follow me, do not look for me, don't even say my name, do you understand?" She didn't wait for an answer and open the door to leave forever.

"No, Artemis wait!" Davey plead with a slight tone of fear and anxiety. He tried to grab Artemis' arm once more but this time it proved to be a grave mistake. Before he could grab her again she side-stepped the grab and hold his arm, and in the blink of an eye she used the offending arm to pull Davey towards her, breaking his balance, then she used her forearm and Davey's momentum, to lift him over her shoulder while spinning on her right foot and threw him through the air into the table fill with dishes and food. The table broke Davey's fall but in turn Davey broke the table in half, sending the leftover all over the room.

"What did I just said!"

Marshall who had been standing still with a dumbfounded expression since the Ice Prince declared that he was prepared to renounce to his title for Artemis, went to check on him. "Dude! Are OK?!" He didn't look hurt only disoriented, his eyes were unfocused.

Over by the door Artemis look back at Davey one last time before leaving. Frankly she did felt sorry for him, but only a little. Then their eyes met. He was looking at her pleadingly, begging her to stay. But she couldn't. "I'm sorry, but it has to be his way!"

"Please" Davey supplicated on last time.

"Goodbye" He heard her say before leaving through the door.

* * *

The world turned hazy as if mist suddenly appeared out of nowhere covering the whole room. Everything in the room began disappearing as if the mist was devouring everything. Then he started feeling cold, very, very cold. He was freezing. The sensation was coursing throughout his whole body. The skin, his bones and even his blood felt like it was made of ice.

After what felt like eternity, and the cold began receded along with the mist that was dispersing. Everything came back, the floor, the lights, the shadows, everything. But something felt amiss, a sense of displacement. In that moment he noticed that everything look different. He wasn't on the floor of his apartment, but on the floor of a well kept house.

He could've lain there pondering about all the things that adorned the room for hours, except that something caught his attention. A figure was standing at the door, staring at him. It took him a few seconds to recognize what it was. It was a woman.

A beautiful woman with delicate pinkish skin and long brown hair. But what caught his attention was that she was crying, fogging the glasses she was wearing. He wanted nothing more than to go up to her and comfort her but his body wasn't responding. He couldn't get up. He trying to talk to her but he couldn't feel his throat either. The woman kept standing there, drying her tears with the sleeve of her green sweater.

"I'm… sorry, b-but… It has to be this way" she barely managed to said between sobs.

A feeling of dread invaded Davey's whole body and his blood turned cold once again. He didn't know why but he felt like his whole world was collapsing. That he could not live another day.

"No…please…" He heard himself say fighting the lump in his throat.

"Goodbye" The tone of her voice indicating she meant to never come back. She then turned around and opened the door only to reveal nothing but darkness.

"No please, don't go!" But the woman didn't acknowledge him. She exited through the door and kept walking into the darkness until there was no trace of her.

"No! Don't leave me! Please come back! Princess!" He kept yelling but it was useless. She was already gone. "No…please…I…I…don't want to be alone…." He cried and tears fell from his eyes like a downpour. "Please, my princess…come back…."

Then the darkness beyond the door started creeping inside the room consuming everything in sight, until there was nothing but him. "No…please, I love you…Betty"

* * *

Back in the real world Marshall was trying to make Davey react. "Dude, please say something" He didn't want to shake him for fear of hurting him but Davey hadn't reacted in the last ten minutes and Marshall was running out of options. "Man, don't do this to me!" Davey eyes were unfocused and had some king of glassy look. "Come on!" he kept trying to reach him but Davey seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Ok man, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" Marshall raised his right hand preparing to slap the Prince's face. "Alright, here goes nothing!" As he was about to slap the comatose blue man, an excruciating emerged from his right hand.

"AAAAAAGGGGHH!" Marshall screamed, the pain was so intense he thought he was going to pass out. He fell to his knees and gripped his pained hand with his left one trying to fight off the pain, but it wasn't working. "GLOP! IT F****** HURTS!" He opened his eyes to see what was happening to his hand and he was astonished by what he saw. The diamond shaped mark of his hand wasn't black anymore; it was red hot like melting iron and burned like it too. Then from the vertices two line marks began spiraling up his arms like twin constricting snakes that were made of fire.

"AAAaaaarrrrrrrgghghh!" After the line marks came to a stop on his shoulder, the pain began receding too. As the pain became tolerable Marshall let go of his hand and sat on the floor while breathing heavily and whipping off sweat that came pouring out of his forehead.

*Gasp* *Gasp* Marshall sat there staring at the marks on his arms, occasionally turning to look at Davey who was still in a zombie-like state. "Man, I'm screwed" He tried to get up but his legs felt numb. So he crawled until is back hit the wall. "I just…need to rest for a moment" Then he closed his eyes.

**Wedding Day: -4 HOURS REMAIN-**

On the streets Pen and Soleanna were walking side by side. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Pen asked to the elfish girl beside him. "I'm sure, the signal is getting stronger, you know" The newly recovered pendant was shinning in a dim light blue the more they walked the brighter it got. "I thought you say, you could call your friend and sister with the pendant, why haven't we called yet?" Pen asked again but this time in an upset manner. He was still feeling bad about how Marshall treated him earlier.

"Because my Pendant needs to be charged with my own magic but after it was stolen it gradually lost its power so I need to charge it with my own magic and that takes time, you know" Soleanna didn't let Pen tone affect her, she knew he was still feeling bad about what happen earlier. She couldn't blame him; he was still a young boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, maybe that's why she found him so adorable.

"But it's a good thing that it has enough power to guide us, you know!" She gave him a reassuring smile that Pen returned. She was right Pen thought. There was no need to be down like this. He needed to look at the bright side of things keep his high spirits for them and for Marshall.

"Look Pen! The pendant is reacting!" Yes, the dim light was emitting a very strong light. "That means were near!" She announced excitedly, finally things were looking up to them. "What are we waiting for? Let's go Anny!" He too was excited. He took Soleanna by her hand and ran down the street. "Hey! Wait!" But her protests were ignored as she was dragged by an excited Pen.

After turning a corner both Human boy and Elfish girl saw a peculiar group at the distance. The four members were radically different from each other. The most notable and recognizable by Pen were a mule and a robot walking towards his direction. But the other two who were with them that surprised him.

One was a small, very small girl, around seven inches (17.5 cm), she had short brown hair and elongated ears similar to Soleanna. Also similar to Soleanna, was the small one piece white dress she was wearing and she wasn't wearing shoes. But the most prominent thing about her (besides her height) was her two pairs of wings similar to a butterfly. She was a fairy.

The other one was had a more "normal" height. (5' 5" or 1.65 m) She was younger version of Soleanna even the clothes were similar, the only differences were small face details and eye color; Soleanna's pupils were light blue while the younger girl's eyes were grey. Also their hair was different, instead of really long hair; her hair didn't past beyond her shoulders. But other than that they were almost copies.

The group was lost in conversation that they didn't noticed Pen and Soleanna up ahead. "I can't believe we got out of that! It was crazy!" said the fairy waiving her arms around for emphasis. She was sitting on top of NEPTR while just rolled "Yes, it was, Lily" responded NEPTR who didn't mind the fairy sitting on him. "And I'm glad you are safe now, I was really worried" Lilly just blush and turn her head to the side as if trying to hide her red cheeks (although NEPTR couldn't see her anyway). "Don't say things like that"

"Hey NEPTR, thank you. You were really cool back there!" Lilly admitted still blushing. "Don't thank me, thank Bartram. He did most of the work, I just helped" said NEPTR with an almost hidden sad tone. Noticing this Lilly jumped down NEPTR'S head and flew to his side were his face was "But you were the one who defeated that jerk in the end. You are my hero" she told him with the most sincere tone. "Thank you, Lilly!" replied a happier NEPTR.

Behind them Bartram and the Elfish girl watched the scene in front of them. The later had a small smile on her face. "They do make a cute couple, don't they?" she whispered to Bartram next to her, not wanting to interrupt both Lilly and NEPTR. Bartram nodded in agreement.

After a short silence, she continued "Bartram… I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I was such a pain, especially to you!" Bartram just shook his head; he didn't hold it against her. "It just that I'm really grateful you were there for me even after everything that happened" Bartram tapped his front leg a few times; he did it because it was the right thing to do.

Further conversation was interrupted when a voice call up to them. "Bar Bar! NEPTR! Over here!" It was Pen, who was standing next to Soleanna "Lilly! Shaylee!" Soleanna called too."Big brother!/Anny!/Big sister!" called the all the members of the group (except Bartram)

After both groups walked to each other and exchanged hugs and introductions, both groups talk about what happened to them.

"And now we're here!" said Shaylee, who was Soleanna Little sister, finishing their story.

"Wow! You guys really went through a lot! Man! I really missed out on the action!" said Pen who was enthralled by the whole story. Everyone just laughed in good spirits. "It's a good thing that Bartram was there for us. I don't know what would've happen without them!" said Shylee. "Don't forget about NEPTR he did a lot to" Lilly reminded the youngest sister. "Sorry. Yes, thanks to NEPTR too!"

"I'm really proud of you, NEPTR!" said Pen while kneeling down to his level. "You are a real hero too." NEPTR smiled like it was his birthday, receiving praise from his big brother was the best feeling in the world "Thanks Big Brother!" Then after a few seconds, NEPTR noticed something. "Big Brother, where are Marshall Lee and Bigger Brother?"

"Shoot! I completely forgot!" Pen yelled as he instantly stood straight. "We need to get back!" "Come quick everyone!" Said Soleanna. But before they could ran to where they came from, someone stopped them. "Sister, wait!"

"Shylee!"

"We can't go; do you know what time it is? We have to return home!" said in a gloomily to her big sister. "I know you don't want to but Mother must be worried sick" Soleanna wanted to argue more but she was interrupted.

"Anny!"

"P-Pen…"

"Shylee is right… we found your lost pendant and reunited you with your friends, there's no need for you to get dragged into our mess." Pen voice was firm but there was an underlining sad tone to it "I appreciate you wanting to help. But this problem is for Marshall and me to deal with. "

"But Pen…"

"Sister, he already made a decision. We shouldn't delay him any further." Shylee Intervened again. Soleanna nodded accepting begrudgingly. Then she walked up to Pen and gave him a crushing hug. "Penny-Poo… thanks for everything! I'll never forget it, you know!" small tears falling from her eyes and ignoring that she was pushing her ample chest into Pen's face.

Meanwhile, Pen was trying to escape his soft prison to be able to breathe. "You're welcome…but, please don't call…no never mind." Pen said defeated, accepting that she will always call him that.

Next to them the others were saying their goodbyes too.

"Bartram…thank you again for everything you did for us!" said Shylee. Then she continued in a fainter voice. . "You know maybe after this, we could meet again, maybe do something together." Bartram didn't responded immediately, he remained 'silent' for a few seconds thinking about it, and then he responded.

"Oh…I understand" the girl responded with a dejected look "She must be really special; she's a lucky girl to have someone like you!" Bartram gave her with an apologetic look. "I'll be fine Bartram, besides we can still be friends"

"NEPTR I.." the smallest of the girls tried to say but the robot beat her to it " I'm sorry, Lilly" She was confused, why was he apologizing? "For ruining your dessert" It took sever several seconds to understand what was he talking about. Then she remembered. "I completely forgot about it." It happened six hours ago. Sure she was mad when it happened but after all that happened, it would be childish to hold it hold against him.

Suddenly a 'bing' sound was heard and NEPTR's compartment opened. "Here, take this. I know it's not the same but I hope you like it" NEPTR gave her a small pie. Well small pie for everyone else but for Lilly it was very big. Lilly gave a good look at the pie. It looked fine, almost identical to the one NEPTR made her drop several hours earlier, but she wasn't sure about the taste, so she tentatively tasted it.

"This…this is delicious!" she exclaimed pleasantly surprised by the taste. "I'm glad you like it" said a relieved NEPTR, though many times his family told him how good his pastries were, he sometimes still feel doubtful about his abilities. "This is one of the sweetest things someone ever did for me"

"Oh, sorry! Did I put too much sweet?" NEPTR asked worriedly, misunderstanding her. But instead of correcting him Lilly got really near to him and gave him a small kiss, which almost made the poor robot's mental processor to short-circuit.

After everyone finished saying their goodbyes, each group prepared to go their own way. "Good bye Penny-Poo, though it was short, it was fun experience, you know! And please say goodbye to Marshall from me, and tell him I'm sorry for all the trouble"

Pen chuckled a little and said "Sure, I will, but don't worry about Marshall, he is been extra grumpy today, so please don't take it personal." Soleanna nodded in understanding. She had heard him talk about a Demonic promise or something. She didn't know what was it all about, but she didn't want to intrude. "But I think part of it was because you hurt his pride by catching him of guard. You know, when we were in the middle of Tier 15!" finished Pen with a big smile.

Both Shylee and Lilly turned to look at a very red and spluttering Soleanna failing to form congruent sentences. "SISTER!/ANNY!" they couldn't believe that she did THAT, and was caught while doing it!

Meanwhile, the naive and blissfully ignorant Pen continued not noticing that everyone had misunderstood his words. "I don't remember much after drinking so much juice, what a shame. Wish I could remember punching Ash in the face." After a few moments of silence, Pen decided it was time to leave. " I think is time to go, but if you ever need help, you can always count on me. Just look for a farm in the Grasslands." Pen gave one last smile and a good guy pose before turning around and walking away with Bartram and NEPTR by his sides.

As the boys group disappeared from sight, the girls groups stood there in an awkward silence until Shylee broke it. "I didn't know you were into young boys, Sister." Soleanna blushed even more but denied everything. "It is what you think! I'd never…"

"Whatever you say Sister, but if I were you I'd make sure Mother doesn't find out!" advised the youngest of the two sister. She didn't want to imagine how would she react if she discovered that her eldest daughter took advantage of such a young boy.

Soleanna looked fearful by the prospect of her mother finding out but then she remembered something. "I told you! Nothing happened between us! He doesn't even know what that words means, you know! Besides I wouldn't talk like that if I were you…" the youngest sister looked unsure of what her sister was talking about.

"I always knew you liked animals but never like THAT, you know!" Soleanna teased her now red sister. "I am not! Bartram is different! A kind soul and a gentleman! Besides I'm not the one taking advantage of an underage boy!" Soleanna was ready to argue back that it was all a misunderstanding but before the fight could escalate more Lilly flew between the two.

"Girls! Don't fight!" She intervened in a calm and collected manner. "It doesn't matter if you both of you have weird tastes that can label you deviants, you are family and family doesn't fight!" Both sisters turned mechanically at each other and then at their friend as if she was crazy. "Who are you calling deviant! /Says the one who are into cold emotionless robots!" Both sisters yell at the same time. "Shut up both of you!" And the three of them start fighting in the middle of the street, throwing magic at each other. If the people passing by hadn't been so scared of the magic been thrown around, they would've enjoyed on heck of a catfight.

**Wedding Day: -3 HOURS REMAIN-**

Marshall was sitting on the floor with his back resting against the wall. He was feeling groggy, but the sensation went away after a couple of minutes. The tired 500 year old teen kept staring at his arm or more precisely at the strange markings that adorned his whole arm like a bad tattoo. Deep inside of him he was worried by it, no scratch that, he was terrified by it.

The few seconds when the mark came alive were one of the most painful experiences in his long life. Not only that, it made him vulnerable, something he almost never really experienced before, and frankly, hated it. Feeling weak. Defensless. Useless…

Marshall's thoughts came to a stop when he heard a very familiar voice "Marshall! Are you ok?" asked Pen worried after he entered the room with Bartram and NEPTR and saw his friend on the floor. "What happened?" he asked while helping Marshall up. "And what happened to Davey?"

"The mark, it acted up" The demon teen proceeded to explain a condensed version of what happened after he left. He left out the whole conversation between the leaf haired girl and the Ice Prince where he called off the wedding, and said that after a discussion she attacked Davey and left. He tried to help Davey and make him react but then the mark acted up and putting him out for a while.

"But you are feeling fine now, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know when It will act again or if next time would be the last" He hated to make everyone worry for him; it made feel like a weakling that can't fight for himself. Marshall mentally shook his head to get rid of such thoughts. He couldn't waste any more time brooding. Now that everyone was here they could finally made their way back to the wedding.

"But what about Davey, we can't take him looking like that!" Pen pointed out, looking at the still unmoving Davey. "You're right! The guy is covered in food; we need to change his clothes!" Pen wanted to point out he wasn't referring about that but Marshall kept talking. "Darn it! But we don't have any clothes for him or for any of us. We wasted too much time running around; we couldn't find the appropriate clothes." But before Marshall began panicking NEPTR spoke contently.

"Don't worry! Bartram and I went to a store and buy some clothes. Right Bartram?" The silent mule nodded and opened a pocket inside his saddlebag, taking out the clothes. "We had the feeling that we would take a lot of time searching for each other that something like this would happened."

Marshall's mood did a 180° "Yes! Oh thank you guys! You're awesome!" He needed to remember to give them something cool after the wedding ended. That's how relieved he felt. He was about to order everyone to change when his senses acknowledged something, something he had been ignoring this whole time. They smelled. Pen and he reeked of sweat, dirt, alcohol and various other things. They needed to get rid of the smell. Showers were in order.

Marshall looked at the clock on the wall. "4:20" only 2 hours and 40 minutes until the wedding. If Pen and he took a shower, it would take around 20 to 30 minutes each to clean themselves up and get rid of the smell completely. Marshall then looked at Davey still 'frozen' in place. He also needed to be cleaned but the guy wasn't reacting and they couldn't risk to lose time waiting for him to wake up. The Prince was going to get married today, even if he was catatonic and missed the whole ceremony. It was that or Marshall dying.

Marshall took a deep breath. He was going to hate himself so much tomorrow. "Pen, I need you to help me carry Davey to the bathroom and put him into the tub." Pen didn't question what Marshall was planning and did what he asked him. After putting the Ice Prince in the tub Pen asked. "So…what now?".

"Help me take off his clothes"

"Dude! What the stuff!" Pen face was a mixture of red from embarrassment and green from disgust. "I'm not going to undress another dude!" Just what the heck was Marshall thinking?

"Ok then, I'll take his clothes off, while you undress yourself!" offered the grey teen at the same time he was taking Davey's shoes off. Pen appalled by this slowly made his way toward the door to escape while Marshall was distracted. As he was about to open the door to make his escape, Marshall appeared in a flash behind him grabbing his shoulder. "Where the heck do you think you're going?"

"HELP I NEED AN ADULT!"

Marshall's eye twitched in annoyance and swiftly smacked Pen in the head. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!" Really what was Pen thinking? How could he misunderstand this? Ok sure, maybe he phrased a little ambiguous "Look. We smell real bad, the three of us need a shower and showering one at the time is going to take time. Time we don't have so we take a bath together. The THREE of us."

"But Marshall there has to be another way…"

"I don't like this any more than you do. Do you think I'll suggest this if I wasn't this desperate? Now take of your clothes, and get in there." The last part was said in such a no-nonsense-do-what-you-are-told manner that Pen couldn't do anything but comply. After a few minutes the three of them were inside the shower without any clothes.

"Marshall…"

"Yes…?"

"This is really awkward…"

"I know…"

Now during his whole 500 years he had been alive, Marshall had done stuff. Bad stuff, funny stuff, reckless stuff, stupid stuff, all kinds of stuff. During all of these, very few could be considered as mentally scarring as this. Heck, he didn't think even repressing it could ever make it go away. Sigh, he should've never left the Nightosphere.

"Pen…"

"Yes…?"

"We shall not speak of this. EVER"

**Wedding Day: -2 HOURS REMAIN-**

After the most uncomfortable 40 minutes of their lives. Everyone was putting on their fresh clothes. "Man, I feel like a dork" said Pen looking at the brown suit with light yellow vest and white shirt we was wearing. "Man, and how are you supposed to put this on" he waved his yellow tie around.

"Hey don't complain, you aren't the one who dresses the Ice Prince all by himself!" said Marshall. He was wearing a black suit with matching vest and tie and a dark red shirt. Marshall was buttoning up Ice Prince's white shirt who was sitting on the bed. He didn't have a vest or a coat since he was supposed to wear a royal garb or something, but that was at the castle. So they would have to search for it once they were there.

The other occupants of the room, Bartram and NEPTR were wearing shirt's collars and bowties. It wasn't much but it definitely made them look fancy. "Doesn't bigger brother look like his missing something?" asked NEPTR to no one in particular. It took them a moment to realize what it was.

"Hey where's the crown?"

"We need to find it"

Everybody began searching high and low for the missing crown. "Here it is!" said NEPTR from under the bed. After retrieving it Marshall took it and looked at it carefully. "Maybe this thing could snap Davey out of whatever he's in" He walked towards the unmoving prince and wave the crown in front of his face like it was a dog treat. "Hey Davey! You want his? You want this?" But he was still like a statue.

"Maybe if you put it on his head would help" Offered Pen. Not having many options left, Marshall put the crown on top of his head.

/

It had been hell, tortured by visions that he couldn't comprehend but he could feel. He felt his heart crush when his princess went away. The complete emptiness of his soul. The pain of being alone, unloved. He was in despair. All he wanted was for the pain to disappear. He never wanted to feel like this ever again.

Then he heard voices. Mumbles and whispers so feint he couldn't understand. But the whispers and mumble became yells and screams so loud it hurt his ears. It sounded like a crowd had surrounded him and were yelling at him. The voices all mixed into an indistinguishable mess. It was driving him crazy.

But suddenly a voice rang through the crowd, silencing everyone else. It was cold and dark, but it promised to make the pain go away, to make these torturous visions disappear. It will bring him new life, new purpose, new love. He was desperate, he wished for everything painful to go away. He accepted and It did.

/

The Prince blinked a few times, his vision was a little blurry but it was slowly turning clear again.

"Look, he'ss reacting! Hey Davey! Are you ok?" said a boy in a brown suit and a strange yellow dog hat. It took him several seconds to recognize him. "You…you are…" what was the brat doing here dressed like that? In fact, where was here? What was happening?

"It's me Pen! Dude, I know I'm dressed like a dork but I don't look THAT different" said the brat in front of him with a smile. Since when did he talk to him like they knew each other for years, as if they were friends?

"What is going on?" he asked confused, what the heck was going on? Where were they? And why he couldn't remember anything? "You kind of hit your head when you crashed on the table" said a black haired grey teen wearing a black suit.

"Oh, ok! Thanks….uh…"

"Marshall…Marshall Lee"

"Yes, Marshall Lee"

"Big Brother, don't you think that Bigger Brother is acting weird?" said the little robot to his young creator. "Yes, I see it" Davey was looking around the room and asking questions as if it was the first time they met. "Maybe he hit his head harder than we thought"

"The last thing I remember is …" Ice Prince tried to remember but all of a sudden his head began aching. "Ow! My head hurts!" Why did that kept happening? Every time he tried to remember something important his head suddenly hurt for no reason. It was making him mad. "Davey! Are you ok?" asked Pen a little worried. "Who?"

At the same time that Pen was checking on Ice Prince for his sudden headache, Marshall stood behind pondering. It looked like I.P didn't remember anything. Not even his fake name. This was unsettling and could be problematic in the near future. On the other hand, this could work on his advantage. If the Prince didn't remember being Davey, that meant he didn't recall the whole "I'm cancelling the wedding" situation. And that meant he could go on and marry the Princess and Marshall could be freed from his promise/curse.

"I.P! You may not remember, but we had a crazy bachelor party! We party so hard that you can't remember. It was THAT awesome!" the prince looked at him a little puzzuled at first but his demeanor quickly changed to one of thrill. "Really?! Wow! It must have been wild! I sure 'I' was the life of the party!"

"Sure, I.P you were unstoppable!"

While the Prince fantasized about how awesome he must have been, Pen walked to Marshall and whispered to him. "Marshall, what are you doing? And why can't Davey remember?" He looked up to his friend with doubtful expression. Davey was his friend and didn't want him to forget everything they did yesterday. "Look Pen, I don't know what happened, but right now we should focus on getting back to the wedding. After the ceremony we can tried to make him remember, ok?" Pen just nodded unsure if it was the best thing to do right now.

"Not to put a stop to your fantasy, I.P. but we need to get going! Your wedding is in an hour and a half. You don't want to make your lovely princess wait in the altar, do you?" The Prince stopped whatever he was doing and turned completely serious. "You're right! I can't leave my dear Rini waiting for his Prince charming! Let's go now!"

Yes, that was what Marshall was talking about. Now they needed to trek back all the way back to the Ice Kingdom in less than an hour and a half. "We are screwed! There's no way we can travel all the way back in such time!" Walking would take too long, and Bartram couldn't carry them all. The only way would be for Marshall to carry them all and fly. But for that he needed to transform into a giant flying monster which surely will send everyone in Ooo into frenzy and riots. And they didn't need an angry mob with torches and pitchforks marching towards the castle to slay the beast.

"We need a miracle"

In that exact moment there was a knock on the door. "안녕하세요, 거기에 사람이?" Marshall stared at the door perplexed. What was that? And what was it saying? But before he could speculate more Pen walked excitedly to the door and opened it. "Lady! It is good to see you!"

"_Good to see you too, Pen!"_

Now, that's something you don't see every day. A flying rainicorn who speaks in Korean. Only in Ooo.

The rainicorn known as Lady flew towards Bartram. "_It is good to see you too, Bartram_" said mule tapped the floor with his feet in a happy manner. "Oh you!" said Lady with a little red in her cheeks. Then they began chatting.

On the other side of the room the Ice Prince turned to Marshall. "Do you know was it's going on?" – "I have no Idea" after a couple of minutes of talking that Marshall and IP couldn't understand, Pen walked up to them with a big smile in his face.

"Marshall, Lady said that Mom and Dad asked her to look for us thinking we were going to be tardy. So now she can take us all to the Ice Kingdom in no time!"

Marshall was excited by the good news but there was something bothering him in the back of his mind. "Uh.. Pen…Can you understand her?" said the teen looking at Lady who was eating a cupcake that NEPTR gave her. "Yes, of course! She is Bar Bar's friend so of course I'll try to talk to her and understand what she says"

"I have a question" said the Prince butting in. "How did she find us?" Pen smiled and said "Well that's easy, all she did was…"

"You can explain later, we have to go now!" interrupted Marshall after looking at the clock. Everyone rushed outside and mounted on Lady. "_Is everyone ready?_" asked Lady. Better make sure or risk someone falling off of her. "Yes! We are ready! Come on Lady! Go, go go!" cheered Pen.

Effortlessly Lady began ascending and soon after took to the skies.

As they fly away a familiar green leafed haired girl down below watched them go. She was out of her dress and wore her more comfortable robes. As they disappear from sight, Artemis said in a whisper. "Goodbye, Davey!" The she put on a mask and covered her head with a hood. "Time to work, let's hunt something or better yet someone!" said Huntress Wizard.

**Wedding Day: -1 HOUR REMAIN-**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

20 pages…My God…20 pages. I hope this is enough for you, because this particular chapter was so hard to write!

Why? Well… let's say I had to rewrite it almost from scratch after I lost half of the chapter. Then I keep rewriting some scenes and dialogues, especially at the beginning with Huntress Wizard. I wanted to make her character be some way and ended up completely different to what I intended do I hat rewrite and rewrite her again and again.

Ok, so what have I missed this month? Well for starters four episodes of adventure time ( Glitch is a glitch, Puhoy, BMO lost and Princess Potluck). I wish to talk in detail about them but this is already too long, maybe I should open a forum here in FF to discuss new episodes when they come out (I checked the forums and the majority are for Role Playing). So be in the lookout for that.

Mmm.. what else… Oh! About Lady's dialogue. Although I'd like to use the Korean characters, I think is a hassle for everyone, especially if you want use a translator to know the dialogue. Some of you might say " Well why not write the Korean characters and the English translation besides?" I could but it takes more time and also… I'm kinda nitpicky about correct translations. So I would spend lots of time making sure her dialogue is correct and match the translation. So if you want the Korean characters… well I'm sorry but I will not change my mind.

As always I like to thank everyone who reads, favorite and reviews this story. Your words, suggestions and opinions are that fuels me to keep writing. I want to apologize again for keeping waiting for an Update, and say that I'm grateful for your patience.

Now, Next chapter SHALL be the end of this Arc (FINALLY). Will they arrive in time? Will Marshall be able to keep his promise and not die? Will Ice Prince get married or something would interfere? What are these strange visions plaguing I.P mind? Will he be able to remember being Davey? Well find out next chapter…Which I hope to finish before next month ends.

Next chapter: Wedding …umm I need to think of a good title.


	16. Notice - Not what you think

No. Don't freak out! This isn't a notice about me leaving the story or putting it in hiatus. I' have a little announcement.

I created a forum for the open discussion for new Adventure time episodes. So join in and leave your opinions, thoughts, stray observations, jokes, speculation, whatever. Just do not use offensive language or start fights with fellow readers.

Here's the link just paste it after the ._net/_

forum/Adventure-Time-Episode-Discussions/132866/

Now acording to FF. net rules in uploading chapters, said that a new chapter can't be only for announcement, polls, author notes, etc. And since I'm not really familiar with how strict FF is with this rules, I decided to add a little chapter/one-shot (I made some time ago when I was working around chapter 14) To not break the rules or anything. Also to give you something for reading my notice. Thank you all.

This One-shot sadly doesn't have to do with Pen and Bartram world. It was the prologue of an idea I had but I don't know how to continue. So please enjoy.

* * *

**Marcy and Ice King**

Marceline sighed, it felt like the 1000th of that day. She was once again taking care of her dear friend Simon also known as the Ice King. She was in his castle nursing his various bruises he got after trying to capture a princess once again, only to be stopped by the current hero of Ooo, Billy.

"You know Marceline, It was easier trying to capture princess when Finn and Jake were the ones trying to stop me, nowadays it's like 10 times harder." Said the Ice King who still was feeling the pain of the boy punches.

Marceline sighed once again, but this time with a sad tone mixed with melancholy. Finn. it's been over a hundred years since Finn retired from the hero business only to spend the last years of his life living peacefully with his wife Flame Princess and all the kids they had. If fact Billy was a descendant of Finn and FP. He was a fire elemental but he didn't have the same problems of accidentally settings things on fire or burning everyone he touched as FP had.

"What did you expect? Billy had fire powers and your Ice is weak against heat" It was hard for her to see so much of his friend Finn in Billy. But harder was seeing her friends die of old age while she continued to live, never growing older than 17. "Just be thankful he didn't turn you into black toast."

"He won only because I was distracted by Princess Chewpaste beauty!" the King justified himself but Marceline knew it was a lie. Princess Chewpaste was one of Bubblegum's descendants, and although she wasn't ugly, she wasn't as pretty her antecessor.

"Ha, whatever you say Simon" She chuckled a little. Even though it had been hard for her, and there wasn't a day she remembered how much she missed her friends. She knew she could always count with Simon to be there. Both inmortal beings that will continue living forever.

After a minute of silence, Marceline finally finished by putting some band-aids on Simon face. "And, that's it! How do you feel?" she asked but Simon didn't replied, he just turned to the side with a sad expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

It was then Ice King's turn to sigh. "Why the Princesses don't like me?" he asked out-loud. "Well it's because you try to kidnap them in a monthly basis even though I tell you not to." The queen of the vampires answered honestly. She had been trying for years to make Simon stop capturing Princesses. That had been 60 years ago. And even though He keep doing it, she was proud of him since he only tries every two months or so instead of once every week.

"Yes, but I do that because they never give me a chance. I want to prove I can be a good husband for them." Marceline didn't know how to respond to that. She knew first hand that Simon could be an excellent parent since he took take of her all those years ago, but Ice King was different. Ice king although harmless most of the time, he was prone to erratic behavior like mood swings, hallucinations (caused mostly by his wizard eyes) and sometimes short term memory loss, so he wasn't exactly prime Husband Material. But at the same time she didn't want to upset him more than he was at the moment.

"I' don't know about being a good husband, but I know that deep down you are a great person, and someday there will be someone, maybe a princess maybe not, that will see the good inside of you and think you're a really great guy" Strangely enough he didn't instantly believe her, he just nodded not really believing it and turned his head again.

Seeing him like this, made Marceline start feeling blue too, but she couldn't afford acting sad. She needed to be strong for him like he did for her when she was little. Then she got an idea," If you don't believe me Simon, I know of someone who really thinks you're great" She didn't know if what she was about to do was really going to work, but sometimes one have to believe.

The Ice King turned curious at Marceline "Really! Who?" but instead of Marceline, there was another person. A much smaller figure. A small child with grey skin and messy short hair. The small child, a little girl, send waves of nostalgic feeling that he couldn't place, like he had met her long ago but he couldn't remember. "Oh hey! How are you little girl? Do you know were Marceline is? She was standing here just a second ago."

Ice King saw the little girl frown sadly and assumed he had scared her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm the Ice King but my friend Marceline likes to call me Simon. What's your name?" Then the little girl ran up to him and gave him a hug with her tiny little arms. "Hello Simon! I'm Marcy!" she introduced herself in a very happy tone.

When Simon didn't recognize her, Marceline felt really sad that Sure she knew it had been over a 1000 years since he saw her like this but at least she expected more of a reaction. But quickly dismissed such thoughts, She was doing this to make him feel better not trying to make him remember. "Marcy, did you see where my friend Marceline went? She was standing right here but now she's gone"

Marceline felt really touched that Simon cared for her, but she didn't want him to worry. "She said was going to come back later" She only hoped that he believed her.

"Oh! Ok! Hey Marcy, while we wait for Marceline, do you want to hear me sing a song?" asked a not so depressed Ice King. "Can I sing with you too?" said Marceline trying to sound like she did all those years ago. "Of course! Then we can eat lots of ice cream and candy until we burst!"

"Thanks sounds like fun!"

"Yes, Let's have some fun!"


End file.
